


Tainted Gold

by Qikdaelun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Mythological creatures, Angst, Assault, Betrayal, Chaos, Demons, F/M, Grim Reapers, Heavy Angst, Horror movie themes, Light Angst, Major Character Death in later chapters, Mental Instability, Not always a happy ending, Possessing, Psychopathic Behaviour, Racism, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Trying to give Character depth?, Violence, War, Warlocks, fem!Furihata - Freeform, fem!Himuro - Freeform, fem!Kise - Freeform, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fem!Takao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qikdaelun/pseuds/Qikdaelun
Summary: The Human world and the world of the Unseen have always thrieved on the barrier that separated them. However, after a stray demon loosens the seal the two worlds begin to merge and a war for dominance begins.Akashi is a jade ruler of his home land. Brought to the thrown after the death of his father in an uprising he forms the deadliest elite army of knights any kingdom has ever seen. However, as time takes its toll of the Knights,  they become cold and merciless to the world around them.In an attempt to save the Knights from themsleves the army nearly falls into a trap that weakens the seal even more...Now the Knights and Unseen forces must work together to save everything they have ever known while refusing to fall in love and jeopardize the mission on hand.*it's not as lame as it sounds. I promise.*It's an easy read, but is less fluffy and more serious plot driven.There will be horror movie themed scenes and death scene etc. *Slow updates for a while*





	1. The Gates Have Opened

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with caution. I made it so it would be more serious and graphic than my other works.

It was supposed to be an average day at the castle. There were the petty crimes and thieves but that was normal. Akashi made sure to keep his kingdom in order. He ruled with an iron fist but he was just and as a ruler he brought peace to his land. Along side his elite knights, he sure that nothing would ever shake the nation. His knights were the strongest, and deadliest story that history would ever tell. Each were blessed with a holy weapon and they were ever bit the miracles. With their superior strengths and the blessing of their weapons they became known as _Divine Judgement_. They fought long and hard against both man and even sometimes beast.

Akashi was the youngest ruler of homelands at the age of twenty-three; his father died in the previous war several years when he failed to stop the upraising. His hair and eyes a vibrant red.  Akashi supposes that he was lucky that he was of age to be crowned when the kingdom needed another heir. It was than when he brought forth his army and forced the rebels to their knees. And those who have managed to escape had fled the country and have yet to return. That was nearly five years ago.

His second in command was Midorima Shintarou; he was almost six feet with hair and eyes to match any emerald and he aim was said to be able to pierce a beast’s heart; the face of an angel, but the heart of beast they say about him.

He was as cold as ice and Akashi could appreciate the use of having someone such strain on their emotions. His wall of iron was Murasakibara. The man had a sweet tooth that rivaled a child’s, with violet eyes and shoulder length hair he seemed so, but he was even more deadly than Midorima because he held no such restraint when it came into battles. He would kill with his hands, letting the blood fall from his hands. But that wasn’t what scared their enemies of their gigantic titan, no. It was it lack of sympathy to his victims and disregard for human life.

Akashi might be the general of his army, but Aomine Daiki was the complete monster in human skin. He had tanned skin, as it served to prove the days he had spent working outdoors in the cruel terrains. His eyes and hair were of navy blue, and held the wrath of storm. His ability to break anyone that opposes the crown. The sword that brought more deaths alone than that of all the other’s combined. He was neither a beast or a human, and a far cry an angel. He was a monster, the crown’s deadliest weapon.

Asides from brute strength he never found a more cunning mind than that of Momoi Satsuki. She a beauty in every sense of the definition. She had rose coloured eyes and hair several shades lighter. She was the envy of many women and she had the ability to mentally break any mind to the point that even the drunken men avoided her eyes. They say all it takes a single glance before she could break into a man’s mind and break him without lifting a finger.

 But his prize would always be Kuroko Tetsuya. She was the jewel of the kingdom. Beautiful as the waters and calming as the waves; but like the perfect storm she was like the sea that could sink ships and bring men to their knees by her voice. She was the type that many would never suspect, never envy and always admire. She was quiet and like a phantom as she could easily slip through any of the enemy’s defences. She was also his first cousin and the second in line for the thrown.

Akashi was sitting on his thrown when he was interrupted by Mibuchi Reo, his advisor. Mibuchi brought news of a strange gathering on the boards on the Eastern boarders. There were people from the other nations. Akashi knew that they were war torn, but he felt no need to step in when he knew that these were the people that started the rebellion years prior. He might not have had the loving relationship of a father and son, but Seijuuro _cared_ for his father and that was enough for the both of them to understand what they meant to the other. But because of them sending rebels to cause chaos he lost someone he had truly valued, and for that alone Akashi would never forgive them even before he found his father’s body decapitated; skin smeared and bruised. The walls painted with a message written: _Even Kings Bleed Red._ The fallen king’s head was placed on the sword, mocking Seijuuro as crimson drenched the blade. How Akashi wished to forget, but he still remembers that his father never cried. Not a single tear or fear on his face. So he would not cry either.

 _A heart might stop beating, but the mind never stops thinking_ , indeed.   

0.0.0.0

Akashi decided that he would go to resolved the issue himself. He knew before Midorima locked gazes with him that it was personal and he wasn’t going to offer justice, but rather ‘divine judgement’. However, no one spoke as Akashi gathered his army to the heart of the problem. He briefed his knights; Midorima and Aomine would be back up, and Murasakibara and he would have first contact, while the women would observe and interject when called upon if the situation called for it. Akashi knew that Murasakibara would be enough to terrify the people by himself, but Akashi was the king, a general, and a man that never forgives. As he approaches the small capping grounds, he can see how the people take notice of them on their snow while horses. _Good, let them know what is coming. Let them try for mercy_.   

As the two men approached the small grounds that could easily hold over a hundred fugitives, the people began to panic as they saw that the King and his iron titan. The women and children were ushered into the tents as the men came to stand in between them and the new arrivals. Once Akashi arrived in front of them he noticed that the men were injured; some had broken arms or bandages covering a leg.

“Where is your permit to cross the boarder?” Akashi knew they didn’t have one. He was mocking them; making them believe that whatever happened next would be their fault. “This is a crime, to enter without a permit. Where is your leader?”

There were quiet murmurs in crowd as a middle aged man came to stand in front of Akashi. Before Akashi could speak, the man kneeled as he bowed to the King. “I have no permit nor have the others. I have brought the others here to flee from the war.” Akashi wasn’t sure of that to make of the man that had yet to raise his head.

“Why would you have lead a following of over a hundred men to flee a war to a country that would be executed upon arrival?”

The man flinched right after Akashi spoke. “I lead them in hopes that we could find refug-”

“And why would you have hoped for something as ridiculous such as that?” Akashi interrupted. They start a war in his homelands, are unable the war in their own country and expect him to have mercy on them? Akashi was not to made a fool of. “I have no obligations to show anyone mercy. That holds next to no logic, now does it?” The man didn’t speak right away.

There was a silent that seemed to stretch over the long periods over them before the man spoke. “If it is logic you desire, then let me offer you a retribution for what has been done. Since I have lead the others to you lands, please hold me accountable for what has happened. I ask you to punish the man behind the intrusion and show a gentle hand to those who have been mislead. They have done no wrong.” The other men were about to speak out when Murasakibara turned to look at the crowd, soon they lost their will to fight. They knew it was a slim chance to be taken in, but it was all they had to hold on to. It wasn’t fair, but life rarely was.

“Very well, I will honour your request. Murasakibara, bring me my sword.” The words were cold and the giant left to retrieve the summoned weapon. He handed to blade to Akashi. Changing angles for that he could get a clear angle at the mans neck, he raised his sword. Akashi wasn’t sure of happened but as he brought the sword down he saw a face reflect on the blade. It was a little girl that was watching him in horror. He wasn’t sure what about that face made his heart thaw from being numb to feeling cold and hollow.

A light touch on his forearm brought Akashi back from his musing. He knew before he turned to meet the princess’s gaze that Kuroko had come to stop him, but she didn’t need to. He couldn’t bring himself to bring the sword down when the little girl was watching. He wasn’t sure what happened, but the look in her eyes reminded him _that it wasn’t her._ She wasn’t the one to hurt him but he would be the one to destroy her.

Not only was she not the one to cause so much pain, he wasn’t either. He took a deep before placing his sword back at his waist. He moved away from the man that was kneeling front of him and headed towards where he saw the little girl. Once he arrived a woman nearby hid the girl behind her as she tried to appear larger than her petite frame. Akashi felt even more hollow than before. Regardless, he walked past the women and kneeled so he could make eye contact with the child.

She met his eyes with her confused brown eyes. “Why did you want to hurt papa?”

She couldn’t have been more than six years in age and that pulled at something in Akashi as he held her gaze, but he didn’t say anything. He walked away from the child after he realized he didn’t have an answer. Not one that fit for a child. He moved back the kneeling leader. “You may rise.” Akashi started back towards his army without looking back. “You may stay, but that it all I am offering. Have yourself registered by the end of the month.”

0.0.0.0

The ride back to there camp was a silent one. Akashi felt drained, but he wasn’t ready to let the pain go. He hated them too much for the death of his father, the death of his people and the lack of remorse they offered back when war was still raging. He might not have been willing to kill an innocent man because of the love of his daughter, but he was far from letting it wash all over him.

Kuroko watched her cousin as he was having a mental war with himself. She prayed that he wouldn’t lose control again. There was a time he lost himself to his wounds and his left eye would glow gold. It freighted her more than any enemy ever has. He someone completely different, cold and merciless, but she could still see signs of her kin in the remaining ruby eye. He was so incurably tired. She supposed that it made sense. Being raised to be the perfect ruler, strong and just, at such a young age with death of his mother when he was younger. He lost the only love he would have ever accepted, but to lose his father a few years later when he vowed to protect him as a promise to his mother irreversibly broke him.

If she were to guess, Akashi was more afraid to heal and be hurt again but as a consequence he would remain numb; frozen to everything around him. Kuroko wants to heal the boy she considers a brother, but nothing she has ever said or done has ever reached him. It took her years to realize that she was never meant to be the save him. So she watches him, making sure he doesn’t cross the line of no return.  

Once they arrived back at the camp site no one said a word. Akashi retired back to his tent earlier than usual. Midorima chose not to speak of it as he gave out orders for the night. They spent three days travelling to the location and it was absurd to try to travel back after a short period of time. They heard from Kuroko that Akashi chose to let them stay, despite being surprised they chose not to speak of that either. Something changed in Akashi, but no one wanted to place a name to it.

0.0.0.0

In the morning they left at sunrise. After three days of travelling they arrived home, all of them were in high spirits. After spending years in the palace they have forgotten what it was like to outside those mighty walls. The people have all changed but they were content. What bothered Momoi the most was that they never realized what it was to be just children and love normal lives, instead of their births being something of a gift and the children wanted to be like them.

It made Momoi want to laugh at the irony that how she wishes to be more like them, they wished to be more like them. Maybe in a different life at another time.

But she wanted what was best for her family. She might have lost them at a young age due to an epidemic of a new sickness, but Aomine remained. Soon she had gotten another family that she cherished beyond any love known to her before. But she wanted what was best for them. She could see that despite how strong they have become over the years physically, their gifts plagued their subconscious and it refused to let them see that they were more than their abilities.

Momoi loved her family, but something in Kuroko had changed. Her eyes seemed to lose their glow. She wasn’t sure what happened at the fugitive camp, but something affected Akashi which affected Kuroko in retrospect. But Momoi was much more than just an observationalist, she an analyst. Her family needed to let go of the past and the only reason for them to do so would be to have a future better than this. If only they could see pass these fortresses than maybe they would be more open to the world around them.

Later that night, after everyone had eaten and were preparing for sleep Momoi snuck into Kuroko’s chambers. Usually there would very tight security around the fragile princess, but Momoi was the only exception to the rule. She knocked several times to ask if she was awake. After hearing the affirmative, Momoi entered the room.

Kuroko’s beauty never failed to stun the pinkette. Kuroko sat by her makeup dresser looking in the mirror while brushing her shoulder length hair, wearing a simple white sleeping dress. Momoi knew she herself was also very beautiful, but Kuroko was ethereal like a dream. Smiling at her closest ally, she chose to sit upon the bed while Kuroko finished. After a minute, Kuroko joined the analyst where she sat in her clothes from earlier. “What brings you here, Lady Momoi?”

Waving away the formalities, Momoi turned to fully face the princess. “I wanted to make a proposition for knights. I thought maybe a picnic would be a good idea. It’ll be short, out of the castle and they won’t have to interact with the citizens. At least, not yet.”

Kuroko stayed quiet for a while. She knew there was no deterring Momoi once she had a plan and Kuroko agreed. They have never left the palace unless there was a war to a battle or take a life. The knights have all began to think that was all they were -tool to kill another. Maybe a picnic wasn’t such a bad idea. An hour outside their home to show them that they could be outside the kingdom without a motive to kill. “A picnic sounds wonderful, Momoi. What time have you considered?”

Momoi knew that coming to Kuroko would be a good idea. With her help she would be able to convince the rest. With that in mind she began to plan her ideas and thought to the princess.

0.0.0.0

The knights were less than pleased to have been suggest for such a womanly event to sit have a picnic by the river. Midorima refused first, stating it was not a good idea because they had no place to leave the palace. Akashi refused, stating he had far too many meetings with the council to be able to enjoy the picnic. Aomine refused to waste his time on something so useless. Murasakibara neither refused or accepted.

The women weren’t deterred in the slightest. Kuroko stated that if that were their only concerns then it shall be handled. Within an hour Momoi and Kuroko had spoken to the council to allow Akashi the afternoon and found a location where it was abandoned with an opening if Aomine wanted to train that still was beautiful. They should have known better to underestimate them when they had settled a matter among them.  It was decided that noon of the next day will be the time of the picnic and they would all be expected to attend.

The following day the royal chef made a picnic for the six nobles and they soon headed towards their destination after they cleared their schedules for the day. It took them an hour’s travel to arrive at a small clearing in the forest that was close to pond. The area had been abandoned due to superstitions that there once was a demon that summoned upon the forest. The wizards that held the ritual lost control of the demon and it had killed them when they tried to banished it to where it came from. Afterwards, the demon had fled from the site and terrorized anyone that entered the forest. But that was over a hundred years ago.

“Do you think that the demon tale it true, Dai-chan?” Momoi asked as they neared the heart of a forest. “They say that this clearing is where the ritual was held and it the only area that vegetation does not extend her hand.”

Aomine scoffed at his sister. “Have you lost your mind? You know as well as any other that the immortals live away from us. They don’t interfere with the human dimension. They only reveal themselves to those who they deem worthy or those who have trespassed.” Aomine left to gather picnic basket as the others cleared the way and placed the blanket to the side of the clearing. “Besides, I am not afraid of a demon or anything else. I am the greatest warrior that has ever lived. I can protect you, if it ever comes to that.”

There was a sudden gush of wind that appeared out of nowhere. It required Momoi to retreat a few steps to the sheer force of the wind. But it disappeared just as fast as it had arrived. Momoi knew something was wrong when the wind died. There was nothing that could have naturally caused the wind, it had to an unseen. Something was here with them, but others didn’t seem to notice. Before she could raise her suspicions a flash of black caught her eye.

Turning her head to look in the direction she had seem the figure, she felt her blood run cold when the first thing she registered was that dead silver cat eyes surrounded with black ashes were staring into hers. She wanted to scream, warn the others, but she felt her body freeze as the figure stalked towards her. It didn’t walk using its feet, but it was almost like the bones were broken and it was crawling and limping towards her. Once it moved out of the shadows of the trees she could easily its face; it held some resemblance to a human figure but every angle was sharp and it seemed to be rotting. The body was bent in obscure ways; there was dead black hair that was covering majority of its face that even with light shining on it, it reflected none of it back. The mouth seems to be three times the normal size and it seems as if it had been carved to enlarge it. But the eyes were what frightened her the most. They didn’t belong to the figure. It was as if they were snatched from someone else and inserted into the eye sockets. There were scars as if the operation was painful and the figure had been clawing at the eyes, but to no avail.

Momoi understood then that the figure once was human that was possessed by a demon. She wasn’t sure what the truth was but she had heard of possessions being documented. A demon lived on the misery of others and the easiest way to do that to take a vessel and torture the victim and those associated. It would capture them and sometimes they would dissemble them to add a loved one’s organs to make a better vessel. It was obvious that that was what happened to vessel this time. Vaguely, Momoi wondered if victim was still alive. The figure smiled, reveal the fangs that somehow fit into its mouth. The smell made Momoi gag, it smelled of rotten flesh and Momoi knew than that victim must have been dead for several weeks but the demon must have not let the soul go.

As she stood frozen in fear while the figure came to approach her she felt hands that dragged her away. Suddenly she was behind armor. Looking up, she saw she was behind Aomine who was now facing the intruder. The other knights were split in guarding her and Kuroko. Something was wrong. Their eyes weren’t as focused of the intruder as they were on the general direction that she was facing. Momoi’s heart sank as she realized that they couldn’t see it. She looked up to see that it hadn’t removed its gaze form her.

She was its new target.

Momoi wasn’t a fighter by any means but she is quick on her feet and has a sharp mind. She jumped back and ran to anything that she could climb to give her a height leverage. She ended up climbing a rock. Steeling her nerves, she began calling out coordinations and a description. The others moved to her voice, having full trust in Momoi’s ability. The demon was forced to tear its eyes away from Momoi to dodge an arrow sent by the green hairs archer. Once it moved the others noticed how the grass swayed unnaturally, giving the demon’s position away. The battle was one sided since none of the knights were able to see it, but they still put forth a strong resistance following their warrior instinct and Momoi’s advice.  

With a sudden burst of inhuman speed, the demon rushed towards Momoi, but Aomine was quick to intercept it with his sword and pushed it back. Just as it turned to bite Aomine, Murasakibara used the angle of the sword was pushed on contact to locate the being. He used his hands a hammer and smashed it across from its skull. Everyone heard a cracking sound as the a rusty colour began to ooze from the cracks on its head. The smell of blood didn’t affect the others as much as the colour gushed over its face to paint over the scars and eyes making them visible.

With the hesitation from the others the demon decided to run from the clearing. But Akashi was quick to see the attempt and blocked its path. For the first time the being began to be vocal and hiss at Akashi. But Akashi wasn’t daunted as he rushed towards the figure. He brought his sword down but it managed to evade the attack, using its speed to rush to the other side of the clearing to make an escape. Suddenly it cried out in pain; its full body becoming visible. It bent its head towards to sounds of soft chanting.

Kuroko sat as calmly she always had, with an ancient book within her hands. As she quietly the subscripts there was a red light that began to glow around her. She closed her eyes and they opened from a calming blue to a deep red. “You have broken the seal of the ancient ones before you,” the voice that spoke didn’t belong to Kuroko but to a man.  Kuroko stood as she made her way towards the demon that was still withering in pain. She raised her hand as she made hand symbols in the air directly above it. With each completed sign the demon cried even louder, but the black streaking on its face began to fade. “Within the broken seal the balance that separated our worlds is breaking. For those charges you shall be prisoned in oblivion.” With the final movements Kuroko clasped as the demon screeched before the body turned to dust as the wind carried it away.

Momoi swore she heard a soft _thank you_ , but she would never know for sure.

Akashi had held Kuroko in his arms as he watched over her with worried eyes. He knew Kuroko was well taught in the arts of a demon seal but letting an unseen being take over her body was dangerous because left her open for any being to take her over. Akashi was beginning to worry when the red glow was getting stronger instead of fading away. Suddenly the light shot off Kuroko’s body to its own form in the middle of the clearing. Kuroko sank back into Akashi’s arms, but opened her eyes to whatever was forming in front of them. Midorima readied his arrow as he waited for his orders. They had experience fighting the weaker unseen beings but this one was clearly much stronger and if they wanted any chance to come out of this ordeal alive they would need attack while it was still forming.

Everyone held their breath as the being formed to look like a human. He came as man around their age with dark red hair to almost black roots. His eyes were similar to Akashi’s but much darker. No none said a word as he came to stand in front of them dress in a simple black pants and tunic. Rubbing his hand at the base of his neck he walked towards Kuroko. Immediately, Akashi tightened his grip on the princess while the other took offensive positions around the princess. Letting out a sigh, the new being raised his hands in surrender. “I just want to talk. I’m going to say a lot of things that will not make sense and I need the princess to confirm that I am telling the truth.”

Letting out an irritated sigh when no one moved, the being say down in front of Akashi. “My name is Kagami Taiga, and I am a wizard. With the amount of time that last demon stayed here, it was working on a way to break the seal that divides our worlds. It looks like it worked and now the gatekeeper vanished when the seal broke. We need to fix the gate before both worlds merge.” Kagami looked like he wanted to say more as he eyed Kuroko. “And since it was the princess that called on me, I am bonded to her. My life depends on her and hers on me until I sever it and return home.”

Akashi was about to call him a liar when Kuroko lightly touched his arm. “He’s telling the truth. I can feel his emotions as he can read mine. Trust me.”

There was a silence while the others waited for what Akashi wanted to do. Nothing made much sense to redheaded king. He watched as Kuroko tried to sit properly but her body gave way to exhaustion. At the same time, he saw Kagami wince but the wizard made no move to get closer to them. “Fine. I will trust you for now. But that is all I am willing to offer you now.” Akashi shifted so that he could easily carry Kuroko to where the horses were stationed. He gently held the princess in his arms as he climbed unto her horse. “We leave immediately to the kingdom. Kagami, you may ride my horse to the palace.” Once the others began to move Akashi approached Kagami again. “Are you certain there is a war on our hands?”

“I am certain.”

 


	2. Avian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rushing because I want to hurry the plot along a bit. Let me know if I get confusing! And over 5K update in the same week! That's awesome!

The ride back was slow. Akashi wasn’t sure that he expected from Kagami, but the wizard kept to himself for the most part. He was sure that to some degree he was avoiding Kuroko but he would think the opposite. Instead of riding alongside Kuroko and himself he chose to ride beside Aomine. Of course, there was no issue since Aomine was the strongest among them and would be best suited to counter Kagami if he chose to rebel. Regardless, he always seemed to shift away if Akashi got any closer than three feet. He knew that Kagami had no qualms in speaking to him so he had to conclude that the problem laid in Kuroko. Akashi refrained from scoff at the thought of his cousin being at fault.

Regardless, he found that Kuroko seemed troubled. She seemed much better from early but stayed on Akashi’s horse because Kagami was riding hers. She shot several glances at the redhead but made no attempt to start any sort of conversation. Momoi seemed to have also noticed but chose to ignore it. Akashi decided to let the matter go for now, knowing that Momoi would be speaking to Kuroko afterwards. Along the route home they came back across a small stream where a break was called.

0.0.0.0

The knights kept a barrier between Kagami and the women; Kagami didn’t mind considering how much the women with pink hair was still shaking. After they had all left the horses by the streams they sat in a cold silence. After several minutes of this silence, Kuroko chose to step past her knights to approach the wizard. “You have given me your name, so I shall offer you mine. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, the princess of the Homelands.” She turned her gaze on the others to encourage them to introduce themselves.

Kuroko knew the others were still wary of the Unseen being, but she knew for certain that he meant no harm. When she called on him she did so by connecting her soul with his. There were side effects such as now her life was also depended on his but she would have reassurance that no other being could enter her body and Kagami could not overcome her either.

Akashi was the first to take the invitation, begrudgingly, but if he started the others would follow suit. “I am Akashi Seijuuro, the current ruler of the Homelands.” Kagami closely watched the other redhead look towards his companions. The others seemed more hesitant to offer their names, but the knight with forest green hair cleared his throat before turning to face Kagami.

“Midorima Shintarou. Second in command.” The archer nodded his head towards Kagami but made no other move to explain himself further.

“Murasakibara Atsushi.”

  “Tsk. Aomine Daiki, and this is Lady Momoi Satsuki. If you harm her in any such way, I shall not rest until I drive my sword through your heart.” The look in Aomine’s eyes spoke nothing but truth. Kagami chose not to mention that killing him would mean killing the princess and took the threat for what it meant.

Momoi, was looking at Kagami in such a way that he knew she was not just looking at him, but through him. It took a while to place where he heard of a mortal woman that had the ability to mentally break a man’s mind by simply watching him. It struck him than that this was the Divine Judgement. Of course, he had heard of them before; they became well known in the world of the unseen having fought and won against some of the weaker beings that managed to escape into their world.

Kagami remembered how the elders had described them, knights in armor so strong that it took the life of the wielder. Taking his time in watch reach on them he noticed the lack of warmth and humanity in their eyes. Each one looked beautiful in their own right; the kind where others would envy or admire but they seemed so torn that Kagami wondered how could anyone call someone so hurt and worn beautiful. It was almost like a mockery of sorts. No, it was never the loneliness that was beautiful, it was the hand that reach out to remedy it.  

Midorima kept his fingers wrapped to keep them in top form so his arrow would never miss a target, but has he never let those very fingers feel anything beside the death his arrows brings? Murasakibara hands were strong, stronger than any mortal Kagami has ever seen, but he could see the how worn they had become. The bruising caused as he used his hands as hammers. Aomine had been overwhelmed this is gift that he completely consumed by it. He was not the wielder to his abilities, rather he had become a slave to it. Kagami knew the moment when he locked eyes with the noble that Akashi was stuck at a time that was no more. He was reliving a memory that plagued him for many years go and many more to come.

Looking at the women, he could see how hard Momoi tries to be strong. He could see it in her eyes that when she breaks a mind to it’s basics, she not only is able to read their minds but she becomes equipped to their emotions as well. No man was born evil, something drove them to find peace in the darker parts of human nature, and she would see that pull as the emotions washed over her. She would feel every bit of agony that it took to push them over the edge.

Then there was Kuroko. Maybe it was because they were bonded that he could read her as well as she could read him, or maybe it was because how she kept her face blank; void of any joy and of any sorrow. She was much smaller than the others and it was obvious that she couldn’t keep up physically with the others, but he could tell she tried. Perhaps that was why she learn the dark arts. She is afraid of being left behind. He wondered how many times she faded in the back to watch others while she faded from their consciousness. What was it like to be loved so dearly like a dream, but forgotten the moment when they awaken?

Realizing that he was unfocused while he was musing, he cleared his throat before he began. Kuroko turned her face away for a brief moment in what Kagami assumed was shame. “As I have said earlier, I am Kagami Taiga. I am the chosen wizard to rebuild the fallen gates as a member of _Artemis’ Order_.” Kagami stopped as he was greeted with six pair of questioning eyes. “You have heard of the name before, correct?” When no one offer to affirm the claim Kagami sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Artemis’ Order are the guardians that were meant to assure that the gate never broke. It consists of different beings; it depends on who the Gate choses to appoint when a previous guardian died.”

Noticing that Kagami’s voice shrunk towards the end, Kuroko could feel her insides tighten in what she assumed was remorse. “Kagami, tell me.” Kuroko walked closer to the wizard as she sat beside him. “How long has it been since you appointed a member of Artemis’ Order?”

Kagami knew that she would have figured it out first. They were bonded after all. “It’s been several hours.”

No one spoke as they all let that settle in. The Gates were open that allowed the Unseen to enter their world. The Artemis that was meant to protect it was starting to die. Now what were they supposed to do, when they were up against beings that they could never last long against. Kagami decided it was best to continue rather on dwelling on the past. “Look up in the sky, do you see the four moons positioned above our heads? They represent the life of each member of Artemis.” Before any could argue that there weren’t extra moons above their heads, he raised his hand to silence them. “While the Gate is sealed, they are not visible to your world.” Accepting his explanation, the six looked above to faintly see four moons that seemed to be in a circle. But there was a gap between two of them that didn’t seem quite right. It must be where the moon that represented the life of the wizard had been.

Not sure of what was expected on them, Akashi decided it was best if they packed up and hurried back to the palace to discuss exactly what was happening. The others agreed, rather subdued by what they had just come to learn. No one speaks on the route; no one knows what to say. Everyone focuses on the road up ahead until Midorima stops. He looks up to the sky as his eyes widen in horror. He neither speaks or tears his gaze away from it. As the others turn their head to find a glimpse of what has left the archer speechless, they notice that another moon has disappeared.

Kuroko feels her heart sink with such a strong sense of helplessness that she knows doesn’t belong to her. She catches the look on Kagami’s face; it is completely petrified. A second later his face is schooled and with his eyes steeled he begins to move forward once again but the feeling never leaves. Aomine follows next and the others take suit.

No one speaks. No one knows what to say.

0.0.0.0

They arrive at the kingdom by evening. Too much has happened for any of them to have an appetite, so they chose to for go dinner. They chose to wash up in hopes to clear their minds before they settle to discuss the problem at hand. Kagami was offered Aomine’s clothes since he was the closest to his size. After have run down about how to use the bath house Kagami met the others in the king’s personal thrown room. All heads turned to look towards him as he was the last to arrive.

Kagami could stop his eyes from find Kuroko beside Akashi. She had her hair tied up in a graceful bun and wore a simple blue dress that cascaded over her like a waterfall. Forcing his gaze his way and chose to stand beside Murasakibara, the farthest from Kuroko. “I apologize for being late.” Akashi dismissed the apology, clearly wanting to get down to issue on hand. “I should start by saying that I have limited knowledge. I am, unfortunately, a new wizard and I cannot use magic as freely in this world as a stronger wizard could. I should be able to after sometime spent here, but it would still be limited.”

Kuroko flinched, she could feel the pressure that Kagami was feeling and she could empathize with the wizard. He was expected to have the answer, to be able to use his magic to fix so much, but instead he was thrown into a different world without knowledge and restricted abilities. Kuroko knew Kagami was avoiding her, but her didn’t understand why he would need to do so; despite wanting to comfort him, she decided it was best to give him his space.

“Kagami, how do we fix this? Are you telling us that there is nothing we can do? That this is the end, what was the use of you being here?” Aomine scorned. “We have an Unseen being with us, but he can’t offer any assistance!” Aomine stopped and ran his hand through his hair to calm himself. The room was silent as Kagami neither refused the claim or defended himself, and lowered his eyes to the floor. 

Kuroko held herself together as turned her face away from the others to hide the tears that fell down her cheeks. She hated how Kagami felt about himself at that moment. No one should ever have to feel so useless, _so alone_. She moved from Akashi’s side to Kagami’s, taking his face in her hands and connecting their foreheads together. Akashi looked stunned once he realized that Kuroko was crying. “That is why we’re here. You cannot do what an army is meant to alone. Have faith in me, in us.” Breaking away from Kagami, Kuroko turned back towards the others hardening her eyes. “We fought many wars before, we redefined what the limitation on man were. We stood our ground and fought for what we held close to us. And we shall do so again.”

Momoi knew the knights would not speak. They hated to admit that they were weak and were hoping for Kagami for support. “Of course! Let start my explaining what is going on. That would make knowing what our next move should be much calmer.”

Kagami swallowed the lump in his throat, this was not the time to upset. He looked at Kuroko, feeling his eyes on her she turned to look at him. Without thinking, Kagami reached over to wipe the remaining tears off her face. Kuroko looked surprised but didn’t pull away from him. Realizing what he was doing he pulled his hand back. “Yes, that would seem like the most logical choice.” Kagami went over to one of the main tables with several chairs around it, he chose to take a seat; the other’s following suit. Much to Akashi’s dismay, Kuroko chose to sit beside Kagami. “Centuries ago before the elders, the gate didn’t exist. There became a hierarchy in all beings. Humans were targeted as the lowest rank and were decided by the demons that held no place in the grand scheme of things. They declared a war on humans. After several attempts of peace, it was decided that not all beings could live together and thus the Gate was created. The strongest of the Unseen Beings, as you call them, immortalized themselves as the Gate, and called an order to watch over them.

The demons that refused the humiliation of having lost to the humans, were locked away. We knew that they were plotting to break the Gate, but they couldn’t do much in my world. They were able to send whispers to this world; however, they must have gotten a mixed blood to weaken the seal from here.”

“The wizards from the tale,” Momoi breathed. “But how can humans cast spells?”

Kagami’s cheeks flushed slightly. “There are some that chose to come to this world to breed. Majority do not inherit their abilities, but they are a few cases where some do. What happened in the forest was a grudge on the wizard’s offspring. He had enough for a demon to smell in his blood, but not enough to defend himself.” Kagami closed his eyes, remembering the man-no boy, the boy that was brought to such a fate. He couldn’t have been over sixteen in age. “It seems that they’re goal is to kill the current Order and the newly appointed. If we die before we are sworn to the Gate, the cycle will break. There are five of us. If we could just find each other we could create a barrier around the Gate to keep it stable. From there we could form a proper army…”

Momoi leaned back on her chair. That did make sense, but how would they find the others? Did Kagami even know them? “Kagami, do you know who the others are? If not than how could you identify each other?”

“We can send a light that acts like a beacon; it would serve as a call. Everyone can see it, but others will be drawn to it if they are close enough. We can sense each other if we’re close enough.”

Momoi, leaned back to the table; resting her head on her now intertwined hands. Locking her eyes with Akashi she made her conclusion. “Kagami should try to call the others as soon as possible. The situation will only worsen as we wait. We can fight the weaker beings, but if wait until the stronger ones are unleashed…we should avoid that at all costs for now. Let’s do so at dawn, so there is enough light for us to see clearly as well. What do you think?”

Akashi went over the idea in his head looking for flaws, finding none he agreed. With that, they were dismissed for the night. Akashi watched as Kuroko gave Kagami’s hand a light squeeze before she got up to follow Momoi to the women’s quarter.

0.0.0.0

Morning came slower than what any of them wanted, or maybe that seemed that way since none of them could sleep. No one was surprized that they had gathered earlier than expected. Kuroko stood beside Akashi, watching the night sky; another moon had disappeared. She could feel Kagami’s heart break in his chest, maybe he knew the guardians personally because the pain she felt more much more than fear or remorse; it was the pain of losing a loved one. Vaguely, she wondered how things had changed so quickly. Maybe they always were but she only noticed it now.

Kagami took Aomine’s sword and drew incantations on the dirt in the shape of a circle. He was about to step into, glowing slightly red when somewhere in the distance a green beacon lit the land. Kagami turned to look at the light before he dropped everything and ran towards the beacon. Someone was there, someone who could help them more than he could but the feel of the light was desperate. It was like a call for help. Kagami knew something was wrong but he couldn’t stop his mind from assuming the worst case.

Akashi gave his orders to take the horses and follow Kagami. The others quickly caught up with Kagami. Kagami took the new horse that Akashi had prepared for him and headed towards the beacon. He watched as the beacon began to flicker. He pushed the horse to as fast as it could. He prayed that he would be able to make in time.

The closer they got the beacon the more toxic the earth looked. It was as if someone dumped the worst of potions on the soil to kill all life. It came to a point where they could see a dark area where the toxicity originated from. They assumed to some sort of unseen beings surrounding the light. The horses refused to venture any further so they were forced to pursuit on feet. The dark area wasn’t so much beings as it were shadows.

The shadows looked like something disfigured; they looked like some sort of canine that were made of black ridges. They were gathered all mauling at someone stuck beneath them. Kagami could see a hand trying to escape from being crushed. Kagami stood back as tried to recall the spells he had learned from his mentor. He raised his hand over the ground and grew red. The knights all turned to watch what Kagami was doing, they didn’t know if they tried to intervene now they would get in the way and put themselves in danger.

When all of the sudden Kagami grew to a blinding red he raised his hand in front of him; the ground radiated red which formed incantations on the ground. The symbols opened like something was passing the ground. Kuroko could barely make out a staff coming out of the ground and into Kagami’s hand. Once Kagami’s hand wrapped around the wooden aid the lights all disappeared. Kagami fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Akashi gave his orders to start attacking the shadow crawlers and work their way inside to ensure that whoever was trapped wouldn't get injured. Aomine brought his sword out and Murasakibara went in with his iron hammer went to start at the same direction. Akashi took the other direction and began to cut his way into the center as well. Kuroko started chanting to slow the beasts while Midorima used his arrows to attack from the distance in case something went wrong. Momoi prepared the medical basket.

Kagami caught his breath after a few minutes of calling his staff from his world to his hand. He stood tall as he faced the shadows; they didn’t even seem to notice them. They kept mauling whoever had captured their attention in the beginning. He forced his energy into his staff as it magnified its strength, he could feel it energy flowing through his veins into the orb that was encases in wood at the top. Clearing his mind, he raised his hands; the red glow returning and extending to the circumference of the dark shadows.

Akashi barely had the time to call for a retreat before all of the shadows were all propelled into the air and animated there. There was well over a hundred of them, and the pressure was visible when Kagami’s hands began to shake. Since the others were thrown off balance due to the sheer force Kagami had unleashed, Midorima ventured to the person that was laying limp. The figure was short and thin, but he couldn’t make more of them because they were wearing a dark green cloak around them. He leaned down and held the being close to him as he moved out of harm’s way.

Once he cleared the area Kagami dropped the shadows, killing a great number of them. He fell to his knees right after; unable to stand after the strain on his body. Akashi gave his orders to attack until every single shadow was slain. The shadows began to viciously retaliate since their target was taken. Even with Kuroko slowing the beasts, it proved to be a great challenge for the four knights. Momoi was quick to realized that they couldn’t keep fighting like this. She quickly called for a change in strategy. Midorima left the rescued by Momoi and Kuroko to join the efforts.

After what seemed to hours, the group had finally won the battle, but left covered in wounds and exhaustion. Despite, the events that occurred and fatigue, everyone left back to the palace with their heads held high. They arrived back close to noon, and immediately took the new member of the Order to a doctor. After waiting an hour for a diagnosis, the doctor confirmed that she would be perfectly fine with a few hours’ rest. Sighing in relief each went to wash up, treat their own wounds and to attend to their duties. Akashi had received several complaints about strange occurrences happening in the Homeland which he knew were no coincidence. 

0.0.0.0

When at nightfall the woman that they saved still hadn’t waken Kagami began to worry. He would have gone to check up on her himself, except he felt it was indecent for a man to invade a room where a woman lay unconscious. He was attempted to convince one of the other women to check for him, to tell him who it was-a name, a species, anything to identify who the second guardian was. However, neither Momoi nor Kuroko had to the time to check on the patient with the duties they neglected to when they left in the morning.

Eventually, the other four knights came to join Kagami in waiting by the door. Each were curious to which unseen they had an alliance with. Maybe it would be an Angel? Or perhaps a Maiden? A Siren? The possibilities were endless. What would this person be like, were the sweet and simple, like Kagami? Or serious and brilliant like Akashi?

It was well into the night when the women met the others by the doors leading to the guardian’s sleeping chamber. Momoi went in first, followed by Kuroko to check if the woman was decent enough for the men to enter. The men waited as the door closed but soon they rushed in when they heard Momoi gasp. Pushing the door past them, they entered to find the room in a mess while Momoi and Kuroko holding onto a foot by the window.

Confused on what someone was doing outside the window that was well over fifty feet above the ground they slowly made their way to the window slowly. “Dai-chan, help bring her back,” Momoi said through gritted teeth. Hearing wings flapping, gusts of wind hindered Kuroko and Momoi’s grip; in the end, they lost their grip and the sounds became slightly quieter. Once the men reached the window they saw a young woman with beautiful set of hawk wings with her arms across over her chest staring at them. She had the most piercing grey eyes Midorima had ever seen. Her hair fell in short wisps, framing her face beautifully. She was wearing a dark green cloak that danced around her, hiding her body except for her face and her arms.

Kagami’s smile grew once he recognized her face, “Takao Kazunari,” Kagami breathed as he moved away from the window; knowing full well that she would come back inside once she saw his face.

Takao puffed. When she heard that the world was ending, she did _not_ sign up to be the one to save it. And on top of that, she was teleported from her forest to be thrown into an ambush. Takao wasn’t cut out for being serious or take some sort of responsibility. Of course, then there was the doctor who _kept touching her wings_. Takao took it upon herself to _thoroughly_ convince the man that touching her wings would poison him and his family. Of course, it wouldn’t but effective was effective as far as Takao was concerned.

Takao hated how out of her element she was. She had decided that she was going to escape as soon as she could, but they had the windows imprisoned with metal! It took her hours to figure out how to maneuver it to move it out of her way and she was justabout to leave when the two women entered. Takao had never been more annoyed until today.  

 “You should have left me a letter, explaining what was happening and that you were here.”

Kagami laughed, “Of course. But first, kindly explain why the sash lock and the handle were torn off the window.” Takao chose not to answer as she re-entered the window, huffing something about imprisonment and only having one option as she walked passed the others into the hallway. Takao felt her face burn when she heard Kagami and some of the others laugh at her expense.  “I think we should follow her; she tends to…disappear, if you will.”

Midorima nodded his head. Something changed but he couldn’t put a name to what was happening to him.  

0.0.0.0

The others followed after the Avian, who marched to where she knew would lead her outside. Once they were outside Takao removed her cloak to reveal her simple black jasmine pants and evergreen dress shirt; she turned to them and offered she fullest smile that left the men feeling a little weak kneed, excluding Kagami. Her face was radiant, and full of life like a child but her figure suggests otherwise. Akashi had a feeling she was one of those carefree-fireworks kind of person when she cleared her throat and she explained her side of her story under five minutes.

Instead of letting anyone ask her questions, she went straight into her own questions; starting with asking “What’s your name?” to Midorima.

“Midorima Shintarou, Secon-”

“Shin-chan it is!” Takao interrupted with such enthusiasm that Midorima turned his head away to hide his flushed face. “I can call you Shin-chan, right Shin-chan? Because I don’t like Shin-tar-ou. Shin-chan sounds much better!”

Taking mercy of the archer, Kagami coughed as he regained everyone’s attention. “I think we should all introduce ourselves and more over to the what needs to be done.”

Takao smiled, “No need, I already know everyone’s name and their abilities!” Turning to face the others she offered a shallow bow. “I am Takao Kazunari, I am an Avian that has lives in the heart of the forest. I guess I’m the second assigned guardian of the Order. It’s nice to meet you all. I should start by saying that one of my special abilities is that I can get glimpses into the future. These are unpredictable in occurrence but are generally accurate. Unless something drastic happens, but than again, until it happens nothing is truly set into stone.”

Aomine stared at the girl in front of him. She seemed to be completely calm about the end of the world. It irked the knight, did she not take this seriously? “How can you be so calm about this? This is no laughing matter!”

Everyone felt the atmosphere change when Takao’s eyes sharpened. “Sir Aomine Daiki, of Divine Judgement, tell me, what is a warrior’s greatest weaken?” When he didn’t answer, but looked more confused she chose to continue. “It is the mind. When you have no leads in a war, no idea of the object, why would you turn every thought and situation to questions that you cannot answer?” Letting a smile grow on her face, she added, “try to relax more”. Stretching her arms, she turned to Akashi. “I’m going to take to the skies for a while. Until than.”

Takao took a few steps away from them, lettering her wings spread to their full width before disappearing into the night sky.

 “She’s going to be a handful, Aka-chin.” Murasakibara drawled as he watched until she was gone from sight.

“Don’t worry,” Momoi cut in a teasing tone. “I’m sure that she’ll listen to Shin-chan.”

“But if she already knew our names and our profiles, why did she ask Midorima his name?” Kuroko hummed.

Midorima jumped when he felt six pairs of amused eyes on him. He quickly excused himself and rushed back inside.

0.0.0.0

Takao sat on the very tip of the castle were the flags were usually placed and stared at the two moons that were still there. Using she wings to surround herself, she stayed watching the moons as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

There were so many things she didn’t know. Who was behind this? Why would they target Divine Judgement, when every unseen knew that they were blessed with weapons to kill them? What was the goal at the end of this? What did that mean for her and the others? Why was she chosen? Was she even ready to take this responsibility? The only thing she knew for certain was that in the grand scheme on things, it didn’t matter. She was appointed a guardian in Artemis’ Order and everything as she knew was changing.

Catching sight of emerald hair rushing into the castle, Takao smiled. Maybe there was a bright side to this.

0.0.0.0

Entering through window in the dinning hall she landed skillfully on her feet. Catching Kagami’s eyes, she made her way over to sit beside him. Akashi had requested another plate be served and placed beside Kagami, knowing she would be most comfortable around him. Once she was seated she made small talk with the others when she felt her vision was evading her. She froze as her sight went blank.

_Suddenly she felt like she was flying thorough the sky as images flashed before her. They passed so quickly that she couldn’t keep track of them all. Suddenly the images stop at a full moon then everything was rushing again, and mountains by the sea. But something was wrong. The water was wrong, it shone a comforting yellow. Everything went into reverse until she was thrown back into her body._

When she regained her consciousness, she found that the others were watching her keenly. Smiling, she assured them that she was fine and that this was normal. She told them of her visions, getting up to set out immediately when Akashi explained that the full moon was seven days away and the closest mountains were a four days’ trip. Just as she was about to leap into the air Kagami caught her hand.

“I think it would be for the best if she left in the morning.” Akashi explained calming.

“Fine.” Takao sulked. “How about we do the garden than? I saw some very particular looking trees; they were all were flat on top!”

Aomine and Momoi bit laughter when hearing Takao describe their hedges. “I’m tired.” Murasakibara stated.

“This is fairly dark to fully see these…trees, right now.” Kagami added.

“Let’s try to get some sleep before we head out tomorrow.” Aomine suggested, looking over the others. Momoi and Kuroko looked like they wouldn’t mind a stroll in the garden, but the men looked tired.

“It would be in everyone’s best interest to sleep for tonight.” Midorima said just as Takao was about to refute.

“I agree. That is final. You are dismissed.” Akashi spoke. There was simply too much on his mind right now to willing have a stroll in the garden. He needs them all to be well rested for the journey ahead of them. The others rose as well.

Takao sighed in defeat and followed the women to the doors leading them to their chambers. Whipping around with her hand on her waist, Takao stares at the men. “Just so you are aware, I’ve seen the undead with more life than you!” With a graceful turn, she walked out of the doors to the women’s sleeping quarters. Kuroko and Momoi raised their hands in attempt to stifle their laughs to no vail as they followed after her.

0.0.0.0

Midorima might not express his emotions freely, but he understood them very well. He knew with every time his heart hastened when the girl was around, that she would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, whose next Guardian to be found?? Lol. What do think she'll be btw?


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! School is a freaking beast :p
> 
> Anyways, please don't hate Mibuchi or Kise...just yet anyway!

Midorima couldn’t sleep. Something was wrong. He knew that he loved the Avian, but he also knew that he shouldn’t. They were from two different worlds and there was a war brewing, but she was all that came into his mind. Her smile, her laugh and…and just everything she was. It was like he built walls around himself and she was meant to tear them down, but the notion frightened him. Passed those walls, there was nothing that could make her stay. He wasn’t pure, or kind; in fact, he was cruel and far too serious.

Midorima stared at the ceiling feeling like he could hardly breathe. _What’s wrong with me, to love a woman I have only met once and become so weak. I must be quite pathetic._ Running his hand through his hair he brought his taped hands in front of himself, remembering how many lives he had taken. He was a tainted man and it was something that he forced himself sleep easily with. It was too late to be anything else, forcing his eyes to rest of the night. They had to have leave first thing in the morning and he needed to be prepared.

0.0.0.0

When early morning came, Akashi was slightly bothered when he saw that Mibuchi was already wake and there an extra spring in his steps. The raven-haired beauty would usually make certain that he received his full night’s sleep. There was just something off about him, but Akashi hadn’t seen him this enthusiastic since he was first hired so Akashi decided not to comment on it quite yet. Akashi watched as the raven was busy trying to dress for a special occasion; his hair was tidier than normal and his attire was semi formal-tailored to compliment his frame. 

“Mibuchi, you look well,” Akashi smiled. It was nice to wake to a pleasant surprise, with everything happening this felt like a breath of fresh air. “I was not made aware that a woman had caught your attention.”

“Ah, Akashi, well yes,” Mibuchi smiled sheepishly when he realized that he had been caught in the act. “I have not actually spoken to her as of yet. Akashi, you should know before I speak to her, that she is the Avian from a day prior.” Mibuchi knew she was an Unseen, but these was something about her that made him compelled to notice her. She was beautiful, but she was also so much more than just a beauty, it was a young soul. Someone that even the hands of time could never grasp.

Akashi stayed quiet as he thought over the idea. This was a war and she was meant to participate. Many people lose their lives and she was a guardian in Artemis’ Order. She could never stay, but the look of such high hopes on his face made Akashi realize that if she did accept him, Mibuchi would be willing to leave with her. He was asking Akashi for his blessings and to accept his as a friend even afterwards, which was absurd because what did Mibuchi expect him to say? “You have my blessings.”

The smile that took to Mibuchi’s face was the most brilliant of all the expressions Akashi had ever seen on the taller man’s face.

0.0.0.0

Just before sunrise, the knights and the two guardians gathered for breakfast. Everything was set for them to leave, Akashi left Mibuchi in charge in his absent and if anything were to happen to him and no one returned then the throne would be given to him. Each person had packed all of their supplies for a long travel. They knew that even if they found another guardian, there wasn’t a reason to return to the castle. The last thing Akashi wanted was to bring war to the Homeland so soon after the last war. He was a man of pride and dependability. He wouldn’t let this ruin his people.

Mibuchi joined them for breakfast and decided to sit beside Takao who had Kagami on her other side. Everyone that knew of Mibuchi knew that he was quite interested in the young lady. Midorima who sat across from Takao watched on with a blank face.

“Lady Takao, tell me, what is it like from where you came from?” Mibuchi asked.

Takao looked up from her plate, her gaze was calculating. Instinctually, her eyes found emerald ones but Midorima tore his gaze back to his meal. “It was different, Sir Mibuchi. I’m not sure how to explain it but it would resemble a mountain forest, if you will.” There was a forlorn look in her eyes as she remembered the way of life she had what seemed a lifetime ago. “There were animals and I flew; we would always fly in flocks. Sometimes, there would be so many of us that we paint the skies black.”

Kagami reached out and gave her hand a light squeeze. It wasn’t much comfort but it was something and Takao would take everything she could get. She wasn’t alone, and even after she said her farewells to everyone here, she would still have the dimwitted lovable wizard. Mibuchi kept the conversation with Takao for the rest of the feast before they had to separate to leave.

Once they were finished they excused themselves to spend the last few minutes to assure that everything would be alright for their departure. Midorima couldn’t remember what happened after Mibuchi first started talking to the Avian, absentmindedly left the hall in a daze. 

Takao took a little while longer to finish her food portion since she spent a good while speaking to Mibuchi. Once everyone else had left besides Mibuchi and herself she was quick to finish eating. She felt her heart drop when Midorima refused to make eye contact with her. Did he not find her appealing? Had she done something wrong? She could respect him enough to accept that he couldn’t love her, but knowing that he wouldn’t even look at her hurt her in ways that she didn’t even know she could hurt.

A gentle hand on hers brought her out of her thoughts. Steel grey eyes met a stunning green, but not the green she had sought. Mibuchi smiled as he used his other hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. “Lady Takao, let me make my intentions clear. I wish to court you, if you would give me the honour to.”

Takao didn’t know what to say, the man seemed genuine and was a beauty in his own right. Maybe, just maybe she had dreamt of the wrong green eyes. Maybe her visions were wrong; because after all-nothing is set in stone until it happened….

.

.

.

Midorima didn’t know what to do when he returned to fetch his bow that he had left in the dinning hall. He wasn’t surprised when Mibuchi was infatuated with Takao. But he wasn’t prepared to have stepped into a private moment between Akashi’s advisor and Takao; he was even less prepared for when Mibuchi leaned towards the Avian and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He couldn’t see Takao’s face since she was facing away from the entrance, maybe he didn’t want to see.

Midorima would ask one of the maids to retrieve the bow, but he wouldn’t return to hall. He knew that it wasn’t fair to ask Takao not to love the raven and he also knew that he wasn’t going to fight for her. He already decided this. His destiny was already written and he knew that he wasn’t capable of loving anyone else besides the selected few he considered family. But he couldn’t stop his eyes from starting to burn. He prayed that he would make it to his personal chambers before anyone saw.

0.0.0.0

Within the next few minutes, the assembly of eight headed towards the mountains. Mibuchi had come to see them off, but the shine in his eyes had dimmed slightly. He still spoke softly to Takao and she responded in a similar fashion. Knowing what intentions Mibuchi had for the young woman, they chose to give them their privacy. Midorima chose to walk beside Murasakibara knowing that the giant was the least likely to catch Takao’s attention.

After a few parting words, Mibuchi gave Takao a simple flower to which she hesitantly accepted before the assembly made their departure. Kagami looked to the sky and saw that the two remaining moons were still present and he sighed with relief. If they would just find the others and get back to the gates, they could stand a chance. Noticing how the vegetation around the palace had seemed to wilt but the life closer to the kingdom was not effected made Takao believe that the demons were drawn towards Divine Judgement but someone among them had some sort of immunity towards the weaker breeds.

Looking over the group, perhaps with the phantom princess that was warding them away, but Takao had kept a keen observation on her and nothing seemed amiss. The knights also seemed normal. Takao couldn’t help like she was missing something very critical at the moment, which needed more of her attention than this.

The sky wasn’t getting any brighter.

Takao knew that after twenty minutes from the first ray of light, the sky should be far brighter than it was now. Something was wrong. Forcing the horse she had been given, she raced to catch up to Kagami. Once she shared her concerns she waited for wizard to share his thoughts. The redhead thought over this for a while, but could explain anything. He tried to use his staff to detect some of the other readings, but he was still couldn’t use his magic properly.

Takao decided to console in Akashi. The king noticed as well, but there was nothing more he had to offer. Takao asked him to hold the reins of her horse as she flew to the skies. Perhaps there might be answers there. Takao flew a few feet into the sky until an invisible forced her wings to have some sort of seizure. Takao wasn’t sure what was happening because she had never lost control over her wings before. Avians do not fall from the sky. Their wings never gave up on them until they were on death’s bed.

She could see the others stop and some of the knights prepare to catch her. She fell into Murasakibara’s arms since he was the closest to her. He set her on the ground as Midorima came to her side to check over her wings. After a few minutes, he concluded that nothing was wrong with her wings externally, but the problem might be some sort of poisoning. Takao, hoping against all odds, tried to fly again but she couldn’t even make it up to half the distance she got at the first attempt.

Takao wasn’t ever meant to bound to the earth, as an Avian she had spent overs in the sky and at the thought of losing her ability to fly threw into a panic attack. Takao tried several times to fly again but her attempts were becoming more futile with each effort. Takao could feel the hysteria filling into her veins. The knights had all tried to reassure her that it was alright and that it might have been just the atmosphere of the land that was stopping her. But all words were lost on the Avian. She kept trying to fly only to come plummeting down.

No one knew what to do when Kagami tried to assure it was okay by squeezing her shoulder but she brushed him off and kept trying. Midorima watched as the once sovereign of the skies lost their wings. It was pitiful, he just couldn’t bare to watch it any longer. Once Takao fell again he quickly approached her and wrapped her in his embrace. “Let your wings rest. Let us find someone to help. You will soar again. Trust me.”

Catching her breath, she finally accepted that she was unable to fly. She nodded numbly against Midorima’s shoulder and he let her go; offering her his hand. Talking the hand, she stood before the concerned looking knights. She offered a deep bow. “I’m sorry.” Standing back into posture she walked back to her horse, mounting it without saying another word. “We should hurry if we want to arrive at the shores on schedule.”

Without another word the others got back onto their horses and rode for hours in silence; Takao never straying from Kagami’s side.

0.0.0.0

Despite the beginning of the travel being an ordeal, they hadn’t faced another episode. Takao was strangely quite but spoke whenever prompted. She tried to sound if nothing had happened earlier while the others decided to humour her. Soon it became nightfall and Akashi called to set up camp near the a tree space off the side of the road. There they would be hidden from plain sight and have the most amount of shelter. A rotation was set up for night watch; there would be two people at a time and the shifts would last two hours each. Soon the camp was set to standard with Akashi and Midorima taking the first shift since they decided they wanted to prepare for the upcoming day.

Momoi had gotten the fire started, Kuroko started to prepare the meals while the men set the tents properly. They ate as they talked about what was to come. After they got to the shore and met with the other guardian, what were they supposed to do afterwards. Kagami said there were five of them that were mostly likely drawn somewhere close by to them because of some sort of aura. After they got the guardians together they would have to travel to the world of the unseen and fix the gates, stopping any other demon from passing. From there, they would have to banish all of the demons that had already passed back. Then only damage repair was left.

Nodding in agree meant, everyone turned over for the night, except those who were on night guard duty. Little did they know that they were being watched by a woman. She had blank white eyes with skin blood red with a slight pigment of grey to it, making it look dull. She snow-white hair fell chaotically to small of her back, and the dress she wore was a tattered black rode; she was remarkably tall and slender for a woman. She long fingers grasped a flute, made from bones, and brought it to her swollen black lips as she started to play a sweet lullaby.

She forced more air into the instrument and watched as it took affect. It could be seen on two guards, that their eyes grew heavy. She played again as their heads began to nod, eventually they leaned upon each other and fell asleep. Playing for a few more minutes, the enchantress moved towards the group. The closer she got, her form shifted to a black cloud. Once she reached the sleeping king and his second in command her upper half of her body materialized as she placed a soft kiss on both of their heads.

The kiss left a mark on their foreheads that shone a callous pigment before it faded away. From there, the enchantress went to each of the tents and gave them all a kiss. Each time the kiss would glow before it faded. After she was done she played her flute one last time before she faded away from their camp site. She watched as the now vulnerable warriors fell in a deep sleep or to memory that haunted them before fleeing the area.

“Sleep well, my children.”

0.0.0.0

_Akashi rushed to wake himself, he wasn’t meant to have fallen asleep-anything could have happened and it would have been his fault because it was his watch. Blinking to forced the sleep at bay he realized that he wasn’t in the forest and his battalion weren’t by his side; he was in his chamber but it looked different since the last time he had been there a day earlier. But it was familiar as well. In a move of panic, he rose from his royal bed and went to leave the room when his reflection on the mirror caught his attention._

_He was no longer a twenty-three-year-old king. He recognized his clothes, the colours and design; he was an eighteen-year-old prince once again. He touched his face and noticed that some of the scars he had received from the war weren’t present. Steeling his doubts, he tore himself away from his image and left to find someone he was dying to see for the last five years._

_Akashi always thought about how if he could only one more day with his father, there would be so many things he would want to say. Last goodbyes, acknowledgement, maybe even tell him he admired him. Maybe his father would tell him he was also proud of him as his son. Akashi rushed his pace as he all but ran to his father’s study. Once he reached the door he grabbed the handles. Behind these doors would be the late king, Akashi Masaomi._

_Akashi told himself not to be disappointed if his father wasn’t on the other side of the doors, but silently he prayer he was. Forcing his hands to pull on the handles, the doors open. For a moment, Akashi couldn’t see anything until he heard a voice exactly as he had remembered it. “Seijuuro? What has happened, son?”_

_Images of his father’s decapitated body came rushing into his head as he stood there, watching every move the older man made.  Not knowing what else to do, Akashi ran into his father, wrapping his arms around the startled king. He wasn’t sure what he said afterwards, but felt old hands slowly stroking his hair._

_Somewhere is Akashi’s mind, he knew that this couldn’t be tangible but even if this were a dream, Akashi didn’t want to wake up. Not just yet._

_._

_._

_._

_Midorima was back at his childhood home from when he was just a young boy, perhaps, nine years of age. Everything had been so simple back than. He had not a single problem than. He had just met Akashi and the two would be inseparable. His father would always to lecture the boys of how to be proper men and to be diligent. Midorima remembers this time well. At the time, they were all innocent and they played childish games. He had also met the others around this time and the cluster of children from before they became The Divine Judgement, back when life was simple._

_Before his family moved away because one of the priest spoke of a curse that he had. It around the age of ten when a renowned priest came to the village where he lived. The man spoke of unfortunate events that would follow the green haired boy. Of course, his family didn’t believe the priest until that fateful day were his mother became ill. His father tried every doctor that could be called upon, but nothing had cured the woman. She had died soon after._

_His father had with drawn from the world, and though he had never said it, Midorima knew that look in his eyes; he blamed him. Soon his younger sister fell ill with the same kind of sickness. His father had accused him of hexing the toddler and took the child as far as he could from Midorima. He had heard that he had remarried shortly afterwards, but since that moment, it was like they never existed._

_But right now, it was fine. Everything was the way it should have always been for a child. He was loved, and he loved in response. Midorima wished that he could relive those years, and do something different to change the outcome. But for now, this was enough. Just a little while longer so he could remember what it feels like, so he would never forget._

_._

_._

_._

_Murasakibara woke a child before he learned of his super human strength. He remembered the days well, before he became broken before repair. It was when he was thirteen, he was playing with his family’s pet bird. The bird and its lineage had been in his family for years. He never meant to hurt it. One day it got out of its cage and he chase after it. Once he grabbed it in his hands he made sure to hold it tight so it wouldn’t fly away._

_But he held it too hard._

_By the time he brought it back to its cage, it wasn’t breathing. He placed the bird back into the cage, hoping that maybe it was just sleeping, but after a few days everyone knew. It wasn’t that anyone blamed him, or got angry at him. No, they told him that they expected it. His father hold him that he knew the moment he saw him put his hands around the bird that he would kill the bird. That it was just the kind of person he was. He was too big-too strong. He would kill anything he tried to hold._

_He wasn’t sure why the comment hit him so strongly when his father told him that he had already expected he had killed the bird. He never thought he was a brute; he was strong, but he would never have thought he would take a life with his bare hands. For the next few days he stared at his hands and wondered…just how strong was he? What else was he capable of?_

_Murasakibara didn’t know what took over him, but he became obsessed with learning his new strengths limit. It was around the time the uprising in the Homeland began. As the little raids began the more he was sent out to fight in them. He was fourteen when he killed a man with his bare hands for the first time. But by that time, he knew he could and he meant to. But he could feel the man’s pulse quicken to unimaginable speeds before it faded, but he didn’t let go._

_He would never forget that feeling. Looking at his blood-stained hands he knew everyone had a purpose. This was his._

0.0.0.0

As the eight warriors slept, three in a restless slumber, while the others simply dead to the world, a winged being descended towards their camp. As her feet touched the solid ground, her pure white dress fluttered around her while her long black tresses curled around her figure. “Honestly, Taiga.”

Once her stood firmly on the ground, she walked towards the tents. Five of the warriors, including Taiga and Takao, were captured in a listless realm. They would live through the perfect reality that they wished to be true, and only in the gap between unconsciousness and truth would it be possible. Himuro walked pass Aomine and Momoi; reading into their minds, Aomine dreamt of a world where he could feel alive again-that there was something out there that could sustain him. Momoi wished for her family. Both her past and present. Himuro smiled at the maiden.

As much as Himuro wanted to awake them, she could only reach out to the one she was bonded to. Spreading her wings, letting the span reach over nine feet, her snow-white feathers illuminated until the light reached all of the camp; engulfing it in a pale white crystal. Hoping the shield would last until she was done, she made her way to the tent where the violet haired man lay reckless.

Once she reached him, she would see how on his face were the lines that told of such self hate and helplessness that it made him look much older. Signing to herself, she exhaled how she wasn’t strong enough to have the seal of protection on him stronger. But this had to be the ending result, regardless of how she tried, because it was bond to get weaker the further he moved away from the castle. Reaching over to hold his hand in hers, smiled as opened the barriers on his mind to enter his subconscious.

.

.

.

_Murasakibara was sixteen now and he couldn’t count the number of lives he had stolen. His hands were like painted hammers; covered in blood and bruises but would still rise and fall on any victim that chose to identify themselves as an enemy. There was no such thing as forgiveness. This world was cruel, and he was even more so._

_He walked over to the next man that would fall victim to him, slipping passed the man’s defense before he even realized what Murasakibara had done. He wrapped his hands around his neck; forcing the air to be ripped through his lungs, almost crushing his trachea as the pulse whipped against his hands. Just a little while longer, and he’ll be gone. Just as the pulse was about to fade, a gentle hand eased his fingers off the fainted man’s neck._

_Tearing eyes to the one that stopped him, he saw a slender woman, dressed an all white dress that reached her feet, with dark hair that was swept to the side floated around her; her hair covering one eye only to reveal one steel brown eye. Behind her were wings that were far more beautiful than he had seen on the Avian. But the she looked at him made him turn his head away. How can he face someone as pure and kind hearted as she?_

_The woman approached him with graceful steps; for every one she took to get closer he would take one to counter it. Eventually, there was nowhere left for him to turn to, so he stood his ground until she stood before him. She reached out her hand, placing it gentle on his face; beckoning him to lower his head to her height. Once he complied she wrapped both arms around him, blood and dirt staining her clothes._

_He couldn’t remember the last time he was held like this-like he was a child that needed to be protected and there was a chance to protect him from the world if only she held him closer. “When will you forgive yourself?” She whispered. “Strength is a powerful attribute, be it kill or to save.” She held him tighter to her body, trying to convey a message that she could not put into words. She loosened her arms around Murasakibara to take his arms and wrap them around herself before she returned her arms around him. “I cannot any comfort until you are willing to accept. You’ve spent years trying to find your way only to burden yourself with immoralities that you could never imagine to forgive yourself for. Let yourself be human; cry for the lives you have taken and let not their deaths be in vain. I cannot forgive the injustice towards them, but I can help stand once again. Let yourself be human, Atsushi.”_

_“But I don’t think that I can.” Murasakibara said before he even realized that he had spoken. Tears that have been repressed since he was thirteen fell as if a water dam had broken. He was sorry that he had killed the bird. He was sorry on how he killed his enemies; with a heart frozen completely solid that his eyes were pieces of mauve ice. He was sorry that he let himself believe that it okay to kill so freely. He just so tired of being sorry. Against his better judgement, he let himself hold on to the warmth of the woman securely, whose name he did not know, as she thawed him from his imprisonment._

_“Oh, but I know you are able.” Himuro said as she used her arms to shield him from all the what world had done to him. He would always be stained with blood, but below that battle monuments, there was a child that had to learn to live with what he had done and to try to fix the wrong he had committed. “If you are weak, then let me be your strength. If you stagger, let me be your balance. For as long as you live, I will be here. Now, Atsushi, wake up.”_

_Murasakibara’s eyes widened as he felt the woman dwindle in his arms. He stood on his feet as he tried to find where she might have went, but all he saw was a battlefield. Taking in as much as air as he could, he forced himself to let go of everything that he had been keeping inside. With the weight off his shoulders, he watched as the sky shook and cracks formed. He knew this was fake and it was only a matter of time until this world was be forgotten._

_The crack in the sky grew, as he let himself breath again. Soon the sky was filled with cracks and gapping holes; falling piece by piece. The world around Murasakibara had frozen; no one moved. It was as if time stood still and Murasakibara knew. Time stood still when time has come to pass. This was over. Suddenly the sky came crashing down and his surrounds shattered like glass. The moment the sky had fallen, it was pitch black with a white halo shining in the distance. Without a second thought, he raced towards it...._

_._

_._

_._

When Murasakibara woken, he was back in his tent. It was still night and before he could make sense of his surroundings, he noticed his head was resting on the woman’s lap who had been in his dream. “Welcome back, Atsushi.”

0.0.0.0

It didn’t take long to wake the other because when Murasakibara had awoken he had undone the sickness that was binding them; thus, putting everyone in regular sleep. Akashi and Midorima were unusually quiet, but no one noticed as they tried to understand what had happened to them. They went to sleep leaving Akashi and Midorima on night guard, but now after a few hours they was a woman who had broken a spell on them…?

Before either Aomine or Akashi could ask what had happened Kagami rushed and picked the new addition off her feet, and began spinning her around. “Tatsuya! You’re alright. Thank the heavens.” Takao was just about to tell Kagami that they needed to cover bases right now when Murasakibara virtually tore the woman out of Kagami’s arms.

“That’s enough, Kaga-chin.” He growled at the wizard that looked more perplexed when offended.

Before anything else could escalate, Akashi stood in between the two men and demanded to know what was happening. Thankfully, Himuro walked to stand before the king and bowed slightly. “My name is Himuro and I am an angel from the higher heavens and the half sister of Taiga.” There was a slight commotion when the others realized they were in the presence of an angel; however, after a few minutes, it had settled. “I came to gather you; I have set a camp with the princess of the elves, the fourth guardian of Artemis’ Order. We should hurry; I will explain everything along the way. Another moon has faded.”

Surely enough, only one moon stood. They were quick to pack their belongings despite not sleeping very well but the adrenaline was still coursing their systems. Himuro let her glass shield break once they were ready to leave. Once the time to mount the horses came Kagami had insisted to Himuro ride with him, but Murasakibara refused to even mount his horse unless the angel rode with him. Akashi and Midorima tried to reason with the giant, but he refused to listen to reason.

Himuro smiled, she knew very well what Murasakibara was asking for. He wanted reassurance and to believe what she had told him in his dream. Himuro insisted to ride alongside Murasakibara and asked if Kagami would ride beside them. Kagami agreed despite being slightly put off. Once they set out to the rocky side of the mountain, which were much closer than the initial destination, Himuro explained that her abilities were more defense; she could heal wounds, cast shields and in some cases, she could enter someone’s mind. She did have wings but they weren’t for combat and could not fly as quickly or as high as Takao’s wings. In return, Akashi told her about the plan and they had in mind. The rest of the trip followed with theories being formed and plans.

0.0.0.0

Before they knew it, they had arrived. As everyone got off their horses to travel the rest of the way by foot a voiced called out to them. “Why have you brought mortals with you, Himuro?”

One the high branch stood an elf slightly smaller than Akashi's height, maybe 1.70 meters with golden ringlets falling to the mid of her back. She looked almost completely human, except for her ears were slightly longer and had a sharp point to them. Her clothes consisted of knee high brown boots, with white trousers, a tan shirt with a cloak draped over her shoulders. With the toque that was placed on her head, she looked cute even.

Aomine raised his eyebrows, was she meant to help save the worlds? “Is the elf you spoke of? How deadly can an elf be?” Before any of the three unseen beings could warn the knight, he was kicked with such an impact that he had to take a few steps back. The kicked had hit his side, but the pain throbbed throughout his core. Once he turned back to the attacker in front of him.

The elf was suddenly in front of him. “My name is Kise Ryouta, and I expect you to address me as princess Kise.” Her honey brown eyes changed to an electric gold as she came closer to him. “As for how I am able to aide the war efforts, tell me, what help would _you_ bring as a mortal in an immoral war?” Kise’s eyes challenged Aomine’s, Aomine took a second to collect his baring before he spoke.

“Well, _princess_ , I have fought in many more battles than I suppose a little helpless elf, like yourself, could even imagine. I have yet to be defeated, and I have no use to cheap tactics, _your highness_.”

Kise stood with her back straight. “Let me make this clear to you now. And do not have me mistaken, you are strong, but for a human, and I will make you understand that.” Kise moved back and got into a fighting stance. She couldn’t believe the nerve of these so-called heroes! Out of all of the species to have ever existed, they were the by far the least gifted, and to insult her simply upon arrival was nothing short of insulting. Kise wasn’t worried because she, too, was undefeated.

She ignored the calls to stop from the other guardians as Aomine did for his fellow knights when he also got into a fighting stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, PLEASE let me know what you think! I kind lost where this was going and I kept changing what I wanted the others to be. Man, I hope this makes sense. /(-.-)\


	4. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got cynical...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that took the time to read/comment/kudos my story! It makes me feel wonderful! That people actually found this story worthwhile!! 
> 
> @robo123 I tried to add more dialogue, it was sooo hard for some reason.

The next few minutes went on with Kise and Aomine exchanging blows and blocks where either successfully handed a punch. The others wanted to intervene but the two where moving to the point they were moving like lightening. Akashi watched them before he moved to set up camp. The others watched in horror as they battled which each missed blow was replaced with a much more lethal hit. But Akashi could see the merit in Aomine’s eyes. Kise might be in trouble but Aomine would take it easy on the princess.

“You’re wrong, Akashi.” Takao smiled as she could see what the crimson king was thinking. “Kise will definitely win this round. Your boy doesn’t have a chance.” Takao felt the other’s eyes fall on her. She could have laughed at these people. Their ‘fight’ had become a deadly dance; but they still fought for pride and dominance to their last breath. “It’s true, Kise is just playing at this point. She’s even holding back her perfect copy. Aomine can’t compete.”

Momoi listened but she held her doubts. Aomine was the most feared warrior on all of the land. “Perhaps, but Aomine was a much stronger physique than Kise and he much strong than her. Also, his stamina is much higher than hers. Aomine would last much longer than she could and could do much more damage than her ever could.” She grew up with Aomine and with each passing year her doubt that any could ever beat her brother seemed to grow. He was practically invincible and that was all to it.

Takao laughed in response and turned to watch Aomine and Kise still battle. A smirked played upon her lips as she has the bruise forming on Aomine’s cheek. Looks like Kise got the first hit in after all. Following her gaze, Momoi followed to scowl when she realized what Takao noticed. Somewhere she refused to acknowledge, she hoped Takao was right. Maybe Kise would be the one to bring back the boy she held the closest to her heart, but what sister wished for her bother’s defeat? Momoi chose not to admit to such thoughts.

.

.

.

 Kise watched as Aomine slowly bent his legs, drawing his body closer to himself, ready to launch towards her. Honestly, the boy was a fool in many ways; she knew all there was to him but he had never heard of her. Deciding to throw him off guard, Kise mimicked his stance. Aomine didn’t seem to notice as he waited for her to make the first more. _Ain’t he cute and polite_ , Kise smirked as she changed stances to one of her own and lashed on Divine Judgement’s Sword. Kise moved to the branches to even the height difference. She would win this.

Aomine was just a second ahead of the princess and was able to pull back to avoid her kick. Taking the second he ahead of her he maneuvered himself, bypassing her completely and finding where her guard was down he raised and brought it down to wring her neck. He wasn’t very fond of fighting a woman, but this one was annoying so he wanted to win this as fast as he could. The moment before his hands came crashing down he saw Kise’s fighting style changed…into his own. Using his agility against him she moved from out of under him, ready to high kick.

Aomine could laugh at how long it was taking him to simply pin her down, but he would be lying if he said this didn’t excite him. He spent the last eight years trying to find a challenge and he had finally found it. But in a moment of weakness his eyes focused on Kise’s pink lips as she bit into them to help ground herself. By the time he realized what he was doing, he felt a fist collide with his right cheek.

Aomine had to withdraw to a safe distance while he rubbed his cheek to stop the swelling. It hurt, but Aomine was more than excited-he would not be the one submitting by the end of this. Aomine took a moment to try and understand why he lost focus. The only thing that his mind supplied was that Kise was beautiful. He hadn’t noticed it before because she was so far when he first laid eyes on her and then he was too shocked to notice. But anything about her captivated him.

Aomine had always known beauty; both Kuroko and Momoi were beautiful, Takao was a subtle beauty, and Himuro was gorgeous without a doubt. But nothing and no one compared to Kise. Her hair swayed with breeze and her eyes- how he drowned in every time he looked directly into them. Her skin was like ivory that was kissed by the sun. Based solely on appearance Kise was in her own league. Her face alone would be the death of him, and there was her personality.

Aomine could do without that. Why couldn’t she be more like his last lovers and marvel at his strength?

Now that he knew what was distracting him, he was finally able to put it past him as he launched towards her, holding nothing back. It caught her off guard and instead of dodging Kise ended up tripping on her feet and came crashing to the ground. As a reflex, she did a sweeping kick to force Aomine to retreat while she quickly stood back on her feet. Just Aomine was about to counter the ground began to shake.

Everyone covered their heads and tried to move away from larger objects that could potentially crush them if they were to fall. Akashi order a quick plan to reach into the closest clearing and to lay low until the trembling passed. Out of instinct Murasakibara covered Himuro, Midorima shifted closer to Takao and Kagami used his magic to pull Kuroko out of the way. Momoi stumbled slighted as she tried to reach safer grounds when she fell. Aomine ran as fast as he could to bolt to her side and in a swift movement he lifted her into his arms, carrying her to safety without stopping.

0.0.0.0

Everyone was quite as they held their breaths. Earthquakes weren’t common during the summer season, let alone one this strong. Akashi was certain that he heard trees and other landscapes come crashing. After a few minutes the quaking softened enough to move again, but not yet gone. “Where is Kise?” Takao nearly shrieked. “I didn’t see her move from the trees….”

A moment pass where they scanned the area for vibrant blonde hair, but no one could spot the elf. In a moment of panic Takao and Himuro rushed back into the rubbles to find their missing ally. Kagami casted spells to pick up the larger wreckage.

The knights soon joined in calling for the missing princess. Kuroko took a deep breath in and took a step away from the others. _Think Tetsuya, emotions are clouding everyone’s judgement. Kise is a fighter. Where would she go? It must have been where close to where she was and it must have had some sort of protection._ Kuroko forced the panic down as she approached where Kise was last seen standing, one the trees. Turning to face the same direction that Kise must have faced she tried to figure what area would have caught her eye. As she kept scanning the area she finally noticed a small opening where two trees fell in such a way that there would have been some sort of barrier between the trees and the ground.

“Sir Kagami, over here!” Kuroko called as she rushed towards the opening. “I think Lady Kise might be under this.”

Without being told a second time he raised his staff and casted another spell to swift the trees out of his way. True to Kuroko’s observations, they could make out strands of blonde hair. Soon every available person was digging the blonde out. It took well over thirty minutes to drag the semi conscious elf out. Once she was in relative safety, Midorima concluded that her body was exhausted, no body from her spar with Aomine, and a had a wound on her leg ankle. He wouldn’t know how diagnosis the injury until after she had awake. He settled for cleaning her wounds and letting her rest while Himuro tried to quicken the healing process.

After the blonde was recued, every guardian’s eyes drifted to the sky, or the last moon still visible. The moon had shattered into a million shards, but instead of disappearing the fragments orbited around where the moon once was. The last known guardian had fallen and the gates separating the mortal world with the immortal alongside the divisions that kept the balance in the world of the Unseen was broken. Hell would literally break loose very soon, despite the final moon had not vanished quite yet.

The sky seemed to bleed as a blood red infected the once soft blue sky. They watched helplessly as the sky turned to a violent hue and black cracks tore into the atmosphere. It wasn’t like the broken skies in Murasakibara’s dream where it shattered; here it was like there was someone hammering on it from the other side. To much of their horror they watched as inbetween the cracks several beasts entered the world they had sworn to protect.

“We need to regroup and figure out our next phase of attack,” Akashi called out. He was a born king that would keep his kingdom prosperous and his men alive. “We need to move quickly, Murasakibara please carry Lady Kise. We nee-”.

“But you see, I cannot let you do that.” A voice called from on top of the trees. He had grey hairs and sharp grey eyes, but didn’t look familiar. He had burned bat wings behind him and the aura screamed of danger but he didn’t look anything like the other enemies they had encountered. Upon further notice he even had similar features to Kise; the style of his clothing, the long pointed ears, and the skin despite looking far more pale than hers. “Kise and I, we have many things to discuss. You wouldn’t want to get inbetween siblings, now would you?” The pure mockery in his voice sent shivers down Kuroko’s back. Just who was this man?

Within a blink of an eye he glided to were Kise was still laying and pulled her away from the others. He held her closely by her waist, but there was nothing warm about the way she practically was dangling off the side. He made a few motions of almost dropping her, but held onto her tighter, laughing about how he didn’t to end things like this. Her death would be much more fulfilling than falling off a treetop.

“Just who are you?” Aomine snarled as he reached for his sword. He was wanted nothing more than to save Kise and wipe that ridiculous smirk off the intruder’s face. “Unhand Kise!” All he received in response was a mock laugh. The man dropped Kise so she would hit some of the branches below, but he caught her again before she got too close to the others.

“Well, you did say to unhand her,” The man smirked as he noticed the crimson dripping from her forehead, no doubt giving her a minor concussion. “Now look at what you had me do. I was supposed to deliver to her Serpent of the Nile as a bride; he won’t be too pleased with damaged goods.”

Everything fell into place for Takao; she knew who this was. “Haizaki, the banished prince of the Elves. The older brother of Kise Ryouta, but how?” According to official documents, he should have been dead for at least a decade.

“Awe, you remembered me, sweetheart.” Haizaki scorned. “Well, why don’t you ask the _princess_ when she finally awakens from her beauty sleep?” As he spoke he belted his hand across Kise’s face while he shook her. “Wake up now, Ryouta. I don’t have all day.”

Kise started to stir and soon she became aware of her surroundings. Once her eyes fell on Haizaki’s face she forced her elbow into his side to force him away. Using the time she had gathered while Haizaki was surprised she propelled herself as far as she could get from him. What she didn’t notice until after she tried to stand on a branch was that her left ankle was injured. Cursing under breath as she instinctively pushed the weight onto her right foot; causing her to lose balance and fall.

Haizaki had flown to catch her, but Aomine was already halfway to where she would fall. Just as Haizaki’s hand was about to make contact with Kise an arrow nearly pierced his hand. Immediately, steel eyes met jade. Midorima steadied another arrow to aim towards the traitor, this time he aimed for his heart. Midorima’s eyes turned into lifeless emerald as he about to release his arrow into another heart. With precise movement, he let his arrow soar.

Haizaki could only retreat to avoid the blessed arrow. He scowled as he noticed that everyone had surrounded him. Kagami was already casting imprisonment spells and Takao had pulled her shamshir out, while Himuro had set up a fortress around Kise and the others who weren’t battle ready. Divine Judgement’s rose had locked her eyes on him, and he knew the coral haired woman would the death of him. She could see right through him; his strengths, weaknesses and his abilities. Meanwhile, Kise was caught by Aomine, and was being treated by the angel.

Haizaki wasn’t too worried about losing Kise. He would get her eventually, but his priorities had shifted. He moved farther away from them and pulled out a horn from under his cloak and blew onto it. He sneered at the others as he continued to blow the horn, summoning a beast he knew would be the first in the many of their defeats. After a few minutes of Haizaki dodging arrows-he really wanted to wring the archer’s neck- and moving away from the close combat knights and dodging the two Unseens, the ground began to shake once more. This time; however, this time it wasn’t like an earthquake, but more like something was travelling towards them under the surface at a highspeed.

Once the rumbling was near them, Haizaki bid his farewells, alongside the dagger he threw towards Kise. For a moment, everything had stilled once Haizaki and vanished into the trees. Suddenly a loud screeching could be heard as the ground eruption. Something gruesome slithered out from under them. It was a lifeless grey reptile that barely resembled anything they had ever seen. Its body was elongated as it forced it’s way up into the surface. The beast’s skin was so laxed that it had fold upon fold; no one was able to see its face and could only assume based on the direction it moved. The beast seemed to fill itself wherever it chose to move. When the beast moved, it would leave behind the coarsest smell of rotting flesh.

Akashi, getting his bearings first, commanded all of those are unfit for battle to take to the higher grounds. Momoi helped Kuroko unto higher grounds as Himuro flew Kise to them. Momoi turned to watch the battle unfold as the Knights and the remaining Guardians tried to fight the demon. Regardless how what they tried, each arrow was just absorbed into the mass and no one dared to touch the monstrosity with their bare hands. Yet it kept approaching the warriors as if they did not stand before them.

Momoi sat and watched as she ran through several senarios through her mind. _The beast moves with ill-timed precision, but precision no less. If I could just figure out how the beast moves…_. “Himuro, do you what kind of beast this is?”

Himuro hesitated in healing Kise as she thought about it. “No, I am not aware of what kind of creature this is. It seems like a mixture of several different kinds I have learned about.”

“I thought the same. It seems to be a mixture of animals but there is something else added to the fusion that holds all the pieces together,” Kise whispered. “Whatever this is, it wasn’t born.”

Momoi turned back the battlefield to watch as the others tried their hardest to deter the reptile, to no vail. Something wasn’t making sense. Organizing what she knew about the specimen; it was a combination of several creatures that were held together by a common thread. The beast must have a water base grounded on how it moved and the amount of residue that it held behind meant it either carried a lot of liquid or it would need to replenish the supply soon. Second this she knew was that it must have a mind to hear and comprehend the horn Haizaki used and its surrounding. Finally, there were parts to it that were rotting, but those parts weren’t affecting it. As the arrows and swords that contravened its skin.

  _No, its components weren’t fused they were resembled to work with one another. That’s why it wasn’t affected with the attacks and it had such little precision. The initial beast that was experimented on would most likely be the one in control-dragging its counterparts with it- and if that is true they need to either face it head on or to kill it all at once. …Fire. Its water based and as property of water it has uniformed pH and temperature._

“My king, you must set it on fire or attack where the face must be!” Momoi called. She was sure that this how they were meant to kill it. Momoi stood as she climbed higher on the trees and started to break off pieces of wood and bark, hoping that they had heard her.

0.0.0.0

Once the attention was on Momoi, the beast raised its head to reveal eyes with sockets and a mouth that was encased with rotten teeth. Many years ago, it night have been an anglerfish, but no longer could it hold any similarity. True, she had been…joined with the fish, and many others, but she was able to think and comprehend. She sold her soul several years ago for immortality and youth, but now she hated the essence of it.

She wasn’t sure what her name had been, or long has it been, but she held a hate within her for the unseens, they made her into this. They promised her that she could hold the beauty that she had but they had lied to her. They had promised that she would be given the task to realized that beauty had been than she would find what she had always wanted, and if she didn’t she would have to live with the consequences. But they turned her an old woman! Oh, how she begged for them to reverse what they had done, but they refused.

Once a test has been given, then nothing can revoke it. After trying to break the curse for several years she sold her soul to break the curse. But she had been fated to this state. The demons laughed at her hideousness. And to be faced with the beauty of the mortal world set every fiber ablaze. If she couldn’t be beautiful, then no woman would.

0.0.0.0

Momoi was just about to climb down when she noticed the monster raced towards her tree and began to thrash at the truck. Holding on the tree to resist falling, she called out for Kuroko, who had noticed beforehand and moved to safer grounds, to start with incantations to slow it movement.

Kuroko had started to chant several curses and repellants towards the demon; making it hiss, but it didn’t stop. Kuroko was sure the incantations were hurting it, but it refused to move away from Momoi.

The warriors tried to attack it directly, but nothing could deter the monster as it hammered on the tree until they heard the tree give way. Takao rushed to catch the pinkette before she could get any closer to the monster.

As Takao eased Momoi to a steadier tree, they watched at the monster called for blood and anguish, and morph into someone far more ghastly. Its skin turned from a laxed covering to hardening, as if it much to tight to cover its body and they watched as it kept shrinking, forcing the bones on the inside.

The transformation turned the sickening appearance to grotesque is the most appalling matters. It howled in pain, and it brought tears to Himuro’s eyes. Himuro watched as it struggled to get away from the pain in vain. Nothing it did brought it any relief.

Through the eyes of the angel, it was hard to deceive. Himuro could see while it transformed that inbetween the intervals were ancient scripture binding to the soul. She knew than, what had happened to her.

Himuro felt pity beyond words as she watched another young woman fall into the woes of beauty. She had asked for beauty which was given in the form of internal beauty that would reflect on her appearances.

It had been cruel to put a such a binding on a soul that could not bear it. Whoever cast the spell should have known that she would not have passed the obstacles and learn the lesson behind it. Very few who ever sought after eternal youth and beauty did. That was why the practice had been banned centuries ago.

_Just how long has she been like this?_

Himuro released Kise and made her way over to the beast that still wallowed in agony. The others tried to pull her back to safety, but she ignored them all. Murasakibara was about to drag her back when she placed a shield around herself as she continued to her destination. The others watched as the angel walked towards, helpless to stop her without hurting her. Himuro saw the binding of both the Unseens and the demons. They clashed as one tried to overpower the other.

Oh, how she wished she had never turned to the demons to break the curse. But the hands of time where never made to reverse. This soul could never truly be freed of all that happened to her. A thousand regrets coursed through her mind the cries did not stop.

Once she reached the other she kneeled in front of the her. Himuro spread her wings to the full extent and gathered all of the creature she could into her arms and rocked back in forth, whispering words on comfort as she let her tears fall on the now stilled body. The tears erased the bindings of the Unseen as she blessed the soul with healing and peace as more tears fell. After all of the scripture had been washed away Himuro used a stray arrow to cut her wrist, bringing it to her mouth. “It is said, that an angel’s blood and break the curse of a demon.”

The being grabbed onto her wrist and drank the blood the sent release through her veins. As the soul drank the curse and the binding all seemed fade away to reveal a young girl that was no older than seventeen. The girl had long brown hair that was kept in a French braid off to her side. Her clothes were of many centuries before them. She was beautiful; however, it was only her face that was beautiful. She held no manners or restraint when she drank the angel’s blood. Even as Himuro tried to pull her wrist back, the girl refused. She had finally found the answer to her woes.

It wasn’t until Murasakibara tore the girl away did she stop. She wiped the mouth with the back of her hand; her eyes widening at the sight of her human hands. She rushed to shield of one of the knights and smiled at she saw she own face after such a long time. She watched as her skin was once again soft, and she eyes bright. Not only was she human again, she was beautiful and in her youth. This time she won’t make that mistake again.

.

.

.

The others rushed to Himuro as the angel seemed faint but laid peacefully in Murasakibara’s arms. Kagami was holding her hand as he demanded that she speak, but instead she opened her eyes slightly and offered a weak smile.  Midorima set about trying to keep her conscious and recovering. Kuroko decided to aide the doctor in any way she could. The others surround the group as a wall in case they were attacked. No one noticed the girl, but Momoi.

Momoi watched as the girl fawned over her reflection, she seemed so genuinely pleased, but all Momoi felt was pity. Though the girl could not see it, but the strands on the back of head had begun to turn grey. Time spared no soul, after all. This was a child that gave her youth to hold time’s hands but little did she realize, even now, how futile it had been. There was nothing that Momoi could do to stop the aging process, so she decided not to mention it and let the girl live in joy for a little while longer.

Soon the girl cried as she noticed the quickly appearing wrinkles, the grey strands and how her skin was losing its warmth. She aging to the true age she was. She spun around to the angel, hoping the blood would sustain her once again, but as she came closer the others around her stood in her way.  “Please, I will die if I don’t have the blood on an angel, _please_.”

“Muro-chin will die.” Murasakibara said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, as if to shield her away from anyone that had intentions to harm her. “It’s wasn’t Muro-chin’s fault. She will not suffer the consequences for it. Be gone.”

The girl stood still as she was rejected, did they wish her to die? It wasn’t fair, her life and everything she had ever known been striped away from her and now, when she had the chance to live again, she was denied. “They _owe_ me this! I deserve the have a chance to live again! More aside!” The now matured woman tried to force her way through, but the blonde-haired girl had grabbed her hand. Instead of pushing her away she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight in an embrace.

“You’re aging too fast for Himuro to be able to sustain you. You would kill her before you reached the age you were originally.” Kise never felt as cruel as she did then, but Himuro _couldn’t_ revive her. She could only save her from immortality, but not from time. Never from time. No matter how gifted the Unseens were, they weren’t gods. They died just like every other being. The then turned middle aged woman thrashed in her arms, crying that she didn’t want to die but Kise only held her tighter. Kise brought the women to ground as she cradled her. To try and bring her peace, Kise sang a soft melody into her ear as the old lady finally resigned and began to weep on her shoulder. Kise wept with her as she kept aging.

Until the girl was no more.

0.0.0.0

Soon Himuro had recovered her strength, though neither Kagami or Murasakibara would let her walk on her own and insisted on carrying her everywhere she went. Soon the group and moved to another location where the landscape wasn’t upturned and horrid memories did not stain it. By mid night they had moved the original destination by the river by mountains. No one spoke for the longest time. It was hard to find the motivation when they watched a girl break into desperation until she died, were ambushed about a supposedly dead elf royal and all the moons had been destroyed.  

Kise didn’t want to explain what happened back there. She didn’t want to admit that trying to keep up with Aomine had tried her until she knew she couldn’t move quick enough to safety. At only that, Haizaki came back. _He was alive_. She didn’t want to admit that it frightened her to have to face him again, considering she only won came out barely alive the second time. She didn’t want to tell them about her shame, but she knew they had every right to know. He attacked her and they protected her. She raised with dignity and humility; they fought against them for her and she had to acknowledge that.  

Once they set up the camp for the night Kise stood in front of the warriors. Once they noticed that she was standing there, she took a deep breath before she bowed the warriors and held the positions for a couple of seconds. Kagami was about to tell her it was okay, but she fixed him with a serious stare that made his hold his words. “Thank you for saving me. Though I could never repay what you have done, I can offer you my loyalty and my dedication to restore the balance between our worlds. I would be honoured if you let me fight alongside on you.” Kuroko was the first to move as she engulfed the elf into her arms.

Once Kuroko let her go, they both chose to sit together beside Kagami. Once Kise sat down, she sought out Kagami’s hand, much to Aomine’s resentment. “I want to tell you about Haizaki.” Taking her a deep breath, Kise let it go. “He is my older brother. He was in line for the thrown when our parents were wed. He…was like an older brother to me, but nothing green can last and he changed. He made a deal with a serpent. He offered me in exchange for, for something I can’t remember. All I remember that it was something stupid. I remember how he was staging my kidnapping. We fought- I was losing horribly. In the end, I broke away from him and ran to our parents. He couldn’t hide the evidence before they found him. He was meant to be executed the next day and I took the thrown.” Kise hid her face in Kagami’s shoulder. She hated being weak, for being scared. She hated how Aomine was looking at her with pity. “Don’t look at me like that, you burnt blueberry.”

“Why, you little-” Aomine retorted. “At least I’m not the trying to cry more than a waterfall.”

“Waterfalls are a vital part of life and they are beautiful; what’s so special about a burnt blueberry? No one would even eat you!”

“Maybe I don’t want anyone to eat me!”

“Good, because I didn’t want to be the one to crush your hopes and tell you you’d probably taste awful!”

“I would be delicious!”

“But no one would know because no one would eat you!”

The others laughed at Aomine trying to defend how delightful he would be if he were a berry. Kise seemed to in much higher spirts. After a while, it ended with Aomine claiming he had won they spar earlier, to which Takao interjected that the bruise on his cheek says otherwise.  The three went back and forth as Midorima joined Aomine’s side and the four of them went back and forth. Himuro smiled as she curled against Murasakibara, who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Momoi watched as she saw glimpse of the boy she grew up with. Though she was slightly put off that she couldn’t save him, but she was grateful that Kise could. Dai-chan looked so much younger as he laughed while trying to win a ridiculous argument. And for Midorin to join in was something she never thought she would ever live to see the day of. She curled to herself as she watched them as a mother would watch her children.

Takao laughed as she pulled away from the other two and stared at the moon again. It hadn’t disappeared. The broken shards were still suspended as they orbited. “Why hasn’t the moon faded like the others and why is glowing red?” The bickering all stopped as they watched the broken pieces practically throb in the sky. They watched as they gravitated back to where they once stood; slowly reforming itself until it was whole. Once all the shards were to together it beamed, filling in all the cracks it would have gotten.

“What does this mean?” Kuroko asked no one in particular.

“It means that the fifth guardian made it in time and took over the position. That means, we still have a fighting chance!” Kagami roared. As they spoke the sky seemed to fix itself as the cracks closed, even dragging what Himuro says to be the stronger demons back because with the gate renewed they could no longer survive here. They watched as the sky shone with the symbol of a bird on fire.

Once the image had burnt out a figure fell from the ashes; everyone knew that it must have been the fifth and final guardian.

Takao couldn’t contain herself as she flew to meet the last guardian but the first officially appointed. As she flew she realized the guardian was actually awake…and panicking. Once she reached the guardian she realized they were chanting something about being an idiot and forgetting about to summon their wings. Takao reached the other which startled the guardian into accidently hitting Takao with her hand.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it!” The guardian-now confirmed a girl, a very panicked girl- blurted. Takao smiled kindly as she helped the young girl down to where the others were. Takao wasn’t sure what she was expecting her to be like or say, but this was something new. Takao thought that maybe she would bring another element into the group. Now if only she would loosen her viper’s grip on her arms and opened her eyes.

Once they arrived both the girls were crowded by others, which was supposable a bad choice because the newest addition had a panic attack and after which she finally realized who she was talking to and had another panic attack. Both Kagami and Kise had to try calm her down, but they also ended up startling her into accidently hitting them when she waved her hand in the air, exclaiming that she knew who they were. They were _the_ Kise Ryouta and _the_ Kagami Taiga.

Both of which decided it was in their best interests to keep their distance from the near hyperventilating teen. They didn’t ask her age, but she looked like she could be fifteen. At a lost they turned to Akashi to try and calm her since she was close to passing out. Akashi tried to approach the girl who was the most ordinary girl he had ever seen, but his he cleared his throat she turned to looked at him before finally letting her gaze on the others. He could tell she was nervous, but he didn’t expect her to start crying.

She leaned her forehead down so her bangs covered her face. Akashi thought for a second that she was overwhelmed but that was hardly the case. Kuroko watched as she girl pulled on her dress trying to hold herself steady. Something was right. Akashi was about to speak when Kuroko was suddenly beside them. She lifted chin and stared into moist hazel eyes. Akashi wasn’t sure what they were communicating but it seemed to stable the girl.

After a moment, the girl wiped her tears and turned to the group. “My name is Furihata, I’ll be eighteen in November and yea…”

“YOU’RE ALMOST EIGHTEEN?” Takao yelled, there was no way.

“What she means to say,” Himuro cut in, leveling Takao with a disapproving stare, “Is that you haven’t mentioned what species you are, right Takao?” Takao nodded in defeat.

Furihata thought about it for a moment, deciding if she wanted to tell them. They might think she was cooler or stronger than she actually was. “Is that really necessary?”

“YEAH!” Kise cut in. “If it’ll make you feel better I can introduce the others! I’m Kise, an elf- a princess elf, and that over there is the burnt blueberry!”

Furihata’s eyes widen in shock. The dark blue haired man look frightening. “Um, I don’t think that’s his name…”

“Maybe not, but you knew I was talking about him anyways!”

“Oi! Don’t go saying things like that, you waterfall!”

“Make me, you awful tasting blueberry!”

The two kept bickering back and forth and Furihata would have wagered everything that they were married. She wasn’t sure if this was real or a very elaborate method in getting her to speak. Eventually she gave in, “I’m a phoenix. Well, sort of….”

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked.

“Well, I’m sort of just became it? In my family, everyone were sirens, but um…I wasn’t. Now suddenly, I make everything catch on fire.” Furihata said shyly to Kuroko. Kuroko nodded in response and both of them walked away from the bickering duo. Once they back with the others they set up their tents again. This time with Furihata into included, despite how she insisted she didn’t want to bother them, but it wasn’t much of an issue since Takao wasn’t sharing her tent with anyone and had plenty of space. Furihata shyly thanked the Avian. Meanwhile, Kise insisted she was still too tired and couldn’t set up her own tent, and therefore, Aomine had to. This signaled another bicker between the two with Aomine finally agreeing, but nearly took the offer back when Kise thanked her ‘humble servant’.  

.

.

.

Once they settled into their tents, Furihata couldn’t sleep. She was tossing and turning, until she gave up. Too much had happened. She was at home, and everything was fine, until it wasn’t. She doesn’t remember too much of happened; just blurs from bits and pieces. Everyone was rushing to be on front lines, but she wasn’t fooled. It was a distraction. Once she thought about it she realized that it was the shrine of the guardian that was truly under attack so she rushed over to it, gathering everyone she could along the way.

The temple worked in layers as each layer held a guardian. But she was silly to think that she could have made a difference. She was special because she was completely ungifted, even more than humans. While the others spent time polishing their gifts, she spent reading ancient scrolls that no one bothered to these day. Not that she minded, it only made her more humble for the world she was living in. That being said, she wished there was something she could do when she saw that demons had already invaded the sacred temples and several on the guardians had fallen. But she still drew her macuahuitl and battled for days.

But others still fell, she hated how they bled, but she couldn’t come to their aide. She hated every minute of it, until she reached the last layer where the guardian was an old sphinx. Once he had laid yes on her he smiled. He reached his hand towards her and once she took she felt several lifetimes worth of memories flood into her mind. There was this destructive power being pumped into her veins and she could sleep herself losing herself to it.

It consumed every bit of her fiber with every desire she had ever had, but it was wrong. Being born as a defect unseen had taught her that power earned strengthened the character to control it, while power given was the key to insanity. Once she rejected to flow of energy and directed it out of her body, she was in a different room. The room was golden and red. She knew the moment she laid eyes on the wall, that the symbol represented the Phoenix, it was a myth, even among them. It was said once there were many of them until they were hunted for their feathers.

She walked endlessly until she came across a mirror, but her reflection didn’t follow what she did. It questioned her every move, her every thought until she cried, ‘ _this is all I am’._

While it countered with, ‘ _is this all you can be?_ ’ _._ Furihata raised her hand to strike the image but stopped herself; this wasn’t her, before she smiled to it.

‘ _Watch me._ ’

Then she rushed and saw many things flash before her eyes but the only encounter she could recall was suddenly standing at the edge of a volcano, and falling in to be engulfed by flames. When she came to, she was laying on the shrine floor, but the Sphinx was gone and all the enemies around her were dead. She used she hands to steady herself once she taught a glimpse of her back in one of the metallic shields; through the fabric of she dress she wore she could see the symbol of the phoenix glowing on her back until it faded, but she knew it was still there. She would feel it marking her deeper than her skin alone. She could feel the fire in her burn as any object she touched burst into flames. But that wasn’t what scared her the most. It was knowing that the more she used she newly given abilities, the more the marks on her back grew.

Then she was falling into the sky. She had no idea how to use her wings, or how to…not die, she supposed because she wasn’t a fighter. By heaven’s grace, an Avian came to her rescue, but then she accidently smacked her in the face out of reflex. She had never been more embarrassed…until she met the others. But Akashi…his eyes reminded her just how unqualified she was to be a guardian-to have anyone depend on her. She wasn’t anything worth while and this was too much. That was why she didn’t offer her full name; in case they knew how the freak that born with the gifts of an unseen.

But once the blue haired woman looked into her eyes, she knew what she was trying to say, _‘I understand, and we’ll get through this together.’_ Furihata believed those words, and she vowed to proved herself.

.

.

.

Once she was outside she noticed that Akashi was also awake, but he was alone. He must have sent the other to sleep. Steeling her nerves, she went to sit beside him. “Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked quietly. He raised his gaze into her before dropping them back to what he was doing before.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Couldn’t. So, let me be of use.”

Akashi nodded as he asked her to bring forth his papers and scrolls while he was going through the ones in his hand. Furihata complied, but when she saw what some of them contained she smiled. Akashi was keeping track of every new piece of information he had gathered. Once the books were down, she sat down beside him. “Your data on the banshees, could use a little tweaking,” Furihata smiled. She rose without asking Akashi and got her own bag, that she always carried with her. “This is a book I wrote of my world. Maybe it would be of use to you?”

Akashi smiled as he took the book and began to read the first few pages, Furihata watched while holding her breathe. She hoped she had helped the king somehow. Akashi’s eyes widen-so many missing pieces were found in this book that he knew he could never figure out on his own. “Would you mind it I held onto this for a while?” The smile she offered him, made his lips turn up in the slightest.   

After a while of Akashi reading Furihata’s books and Furihata going through Akashi’s notes, they began to talk casually about themselves. Somewhere along the conversation Furihata explained her life to him in the briefest, most general ways possible, but he saw right through that. It made sense to him why she admired the gifts her people were given enough to keep track about them. But Akashi could see it on her face that she never held any resentment towards the others. She accepted it for what it was worth.

“What happens when the marks completely overtake your body?” Akashi asked.

“I die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a heads up that I wont be updating for a while because I have a lot of midterms and finals and final assignments I need to focus more on. Until then!


	5. A Forbidden Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month! Haha, yeah. I wonder if anyone noticed :P Anyways, here it is!

When Kuroko woke up much too early the following day, she woke up to Furihata and Akashi talking in hushed voices. Using her misdirection to come closer to them she came close enough to hear Akashi speak with venom dripping from his voice. “Let me make this clear, after this ordeal has been solved I never expect to see your face in my world ever again.” What surprised Kuroko more was that Furihata was the one who stood to her full height against Akashi. Nothing from her posture gave the impression that she was frightened or surprised by Akashi’s outbreak.  Instead, in her eyes were concern, frustration and hints fury. Idly, Kuroko wondered what the two of them where discussing before this.

“Those words from a blind man, hold no meaning.” Raising her head, Furihata walked further away from the redhead who watched her with ill kept hostility. “You lead them to wealth and glory, and then to ruins.” Furihata never raised her voice; it still reminded Kuroko of how the breeze would dance around a leaf, but the words were sharp and without seeing her cousin’s face she knew. He felt it, too.

Furihata walked closer to the water, away from plain sight. “Lady Tetsuya, it is impolite to eavesdrop,” Akashi’s voice drew Kuroko’s eyes towards him.

“Forgive me, that was never my intent,” for the first time in five years, Kuroko could see Akashi’s raw emotions, but it wasn’t what she had hoped for. He was enraged. Whatever the pair have been talking about must have striked a sore spot. “Have you not slept during the night? Your face seems to fall short.” Walking to Akashi, she gently rubbed the creases that were present on his forehead away. Once Akashi let the frown marring his face fall, Kuroko took a step back. “I’ll go get the others.”

Kuroko made a mental note to confront Furihata later.

0.0.0.0

It was a little past sun rise when every person was awoken. But it was subdued as they mechanically went through the routine, even Kise and Aomine didn’t bicker as they were so prone to. Akashi had kept his face as blank as he usually did when he was upset which kept anyone from approaching the man. Furihata must have lost track on time as she had yet to return from when she had felt, but no one mentioned her absence. Soon, every pair of eyes, except for Akashi’s turned to Midorima for assistance.

Clearing his throat, the archer approached the general cautiously. “What have you decided for our next course of action?” Midorima held his breath as Akashi faced him with his left eye flickering between red and gold.

“We will head towards the barrier between our worlds and get the guardians to take their proper place as Artemis’ Order, Shintarou.” Even though the voice could be recognized as Akashi’s, it sounded wrong. The voice was the same, but it was different-almost surreal. “We shall discuss it more in detail after we break our fasts.” Midorima nodded and went back to what he was doing before, if just to excuse himself from his king.

A few minutes passed when Furihata returned. In her hands she was carrying an arm full of berries she must have found when she had left earlier. She made a poorly constructed bag from some of the leaves and twigs she picked up from the water shore to carry the berries. She simply walked to where the others were and started to distribute the berries the others shyly. When she came to Akashi she leaned a little bit closer while turning slightly so the others couldn’t see their faces.

“I’m sorry for getting upsetting and being rash when I spoke. But know that I will only apologize for _how_ I said what it did; not for _what_ I said. But please, eat.” Placing his proportion of the berries in his hand she leaned back and headed towards her tent to pack the remainder of her belongings. Akashi looked at the berries in his hands as he went over the conversation he had earlier with Furihata.

 

_“One day they’ll fall in love and when that day comes they might even let their wars end. I’m excited to see where life will take them, aren’t you?”_

_“You can’t keep them forever! Sir Akashi, please at least think about it!”_

_“The best? The best for who, Akashi?”_

Akashi wasn’t sure how the conversation shifted from the information to their comrades, but somehow the conversation lingered to Murasakibara and Himuro. Akashi was no fool, his iron hammer so easily let himself be infatuated with the angel but he was a fool. She wouldn’t stay for him; she had a duty to fulfill and he could not follow her. It wouldn’t work and he needed to stay. With his men, what was Akashi? A general without an army? A king with a kingdom? A man without a family?

Akashi simply wouldn’t let himself lose his precious people again. He needed them too much, he cared for them too much, and maybe he loved them too much. There was nothing that Furihata could say or do to change his mind. They were his.

0.0.0.0

Everyone knew something was wrong, but they knew better than to speak out against Akashi. Furihata seemed to take a likening to keeping her head down and not making eye contact with anyone. Momoi hated it. It seemed like everything was falling around her but she couldn’t do anything to fix the issue. She watched as Kise and Aomine kept quiet in favour of watching Akashi, Himuro was still tired from the days prior and was exhausted even though she slept for hours the previous day. She caught Takao’s eyes, and it seemed that the Avian also felt the same way as she did. Without speaking they decided that they would start a conversation and the other would keep the conversation going. 

“To clarify, what exactly are we meant to be do since all of the guardians are gathered?” Momoi called out, hoping that she sounded less forced than what it was.

Takao pick up right where she left off, hoping to coax one of the others to also interact. “Since the gate has been sustained, there is portal that connects our two worlds. If we can safely pass through the gates, then we should be able to return home! We can take up our positions are guardians and then…well, to be honest, I’m not to sure what comes after that.”

Akashi didn’t bother to look at either of the women speaking. He knew that at the very least, Momoi and Midorima knew very well what was happening. From the corner of his eye, he watched Furihata, who stilly stiffened but forced her nerves at bay. It was futile. She should have expected it from the moment she discovered that she was a part of Artemis’ Order.

“Sir Mibuchi will be heartbroken.” Kuroko interjected. If nothing else, maybe Midorima would join which could peak Akashi’s interest. “I have been meaning to ask, have you accepted?” Kuroko pulled her stallion towards Takao who looked ready to take flight the moment Mibuchi’s name was mentioned. Momoi followed suite to listen to what the Avian would respond with.

“Takaochhi is being courted! Himurochhi! Our little girl is growing to be a lady! Was it just like the human stories we were told when we were children? Did he slay a dragon? Ride on a horse? The most handsomest man that I would ever lay my eyes on?” Kise exclaimed, waving her arms around. “Oh, my goodness, after this remind to get the elves to prepare the royal wedding!”

“Oh no, Ryouta, let the angels sing for the wedding.”

“Oh, let me help plan the event!” Momoi squealed. When was the last time she had the chance to do this? Aomine wasn’t exactly the most, committal in these kinds of conversations, Midorima would take her far too seriously and Akashi would have gone mad with the idea of either Kuroko or herself getting ready for marriage. She was positive even the middle-aged men in the castle were more lively than her family sometimes.

“Yes, I would like to help the bride-to-be chose her gown. After all, she will the person everyone would be watching.” Kuroko said, playfulness dancing on her words.

“NO!” Takao panicked. “Stop, please! It’s…complicated. I’ll tell you about it after we set up camp, ok?” Takao _did not_ approve of using herself to initiate the conversation within the group. It was completely mortifying speaking of this in front of men who looked confused. Almost as confused as she was feeling.

Furihata watched when this ‘Mibuchi’ was mentioned and how ridged Midorima became when Kuroko asked if Takao accepted him. It wasn’t very hard to understand what was happening when if Takao refused him, he would be ‘heartbroken’. He must be a friend of high status back in the kingdom by the way Lady Kuroko speaks of him so freely, and how Midorima receded in defeat instead of anger or jealousy. Furihata realized that, even if no one said it, all of Divine Judgement expected Takao to either accept the proposal if she were willing to marry someone of mortal status or marry into someone of unseen status. It broke her heart how Takao was torn between chasing the man who pulled on her heart strings and the man who offered her his, but it wasn’t hers to take.

Why wouldn’t Midorima make his intentions clear with Takao? Was it because of Akashi? But even then, if Midorima cannot fight for Takao, then he doesn’t deserve her. But Furihata was determined to make him see that this was not a fight already lost. Whether Akashi agreed or not. But there was something else that was bothering Furihata which took precedence over idle gossip. She couldn’t place what it was but it was almost like something was watching them. Maybe it was the shadows, since they were attracted to other magical beings.

There wasn’t enough evidence to bring forward, and Akashi seemed less willing to be anywhere near her-let alone actually speak to her; so, she kept it to herself. Until then, she’d keep alert.

0.0.0.0

Furihata was sure something was wrong. She understood why the others couldn’t notice it. The Divine Judgement weren’t accustomed to this yet and the rest of Artemis’ Order still felt invincible, like nothing could kill them- hurt them, but never truly kill them. It was a magical creature that was lurking behind them-but she still had no proof. In her world, she was the reject. Being normal in a world that was meant to be a paradise, to a family of an exceptionally beautiful species as plain as she was considered a curse for the family. It simply wasn’t possible. She had always been shunned by most people and assaulted by more than she would care to remember for the handicap of being mortal. But she took that in strides to learn how to cope, understand, learn, and reflect on the world she called her own; she came to learn to be _more than her species-more than her gifts_.

Despite her family trying to protect her, they couldn’t be with her at all waking hours and she had refused to hide indoors in fear. She had to learn to run fast, hide quick and to always be alert. Many of those who hurt her almost always started by trying to sneak up on her, an almost _‘you can’t even see us coming. You’re out of your league.’_ After the first few times Furihata learned and she learned well. Whoever was here was waiting for someone precisely. She could practically feel the malice oozing from the shadows. This person was dangerous.

Furihata never meant to isolate herself from the others, but there was too much happened at the camp all at once. She wished that she could say that she was helping the others, but she knew that there was nothing more that she knew she could actually do to keep them safe. But she could help them by keep watch other them.

0.0.0.0

Along the journey Midorima noted that they were running low on supplies and would have to detour to one of the smaller towns.  Once they mapped where the closest town was they set about the route. “What’s it like?” Kise asked no one in particular. “To be in an average, not royal, commoner town? Are the houses made from trees? Because that elves’ houses are made from. What are the people like?”

“Well, generally they are, well normal. The houses are made from clay and stone.” Aomine murmured. He never took an interest in the life outside his life. “I don’t know how they are like, because they act differently whenever we step foot in their town.” That was true enough. It made sense, when important lethal people came to you, everyone would act differently. Maybe it was just him, Divine Judgement’s sword, or the beast in the kingdom. There were stories about them, and regardless how he felt about them, they weren’t all fabricated.

“So, if you guys go into town, then you would scare everyone there?” Kise stated, she knew it was harsh but she wanted to know how they understood themselves. Aomine didn’t need to look to know that Artemis’ Order were all looking at him.

Aomine felt the years of being called a beast ware on his skin. “Pretty much.” Aomine quickened his horse to ride in front of Kise. He didn’t need to see her eyes judging him. She would never understand what it meant to him, _to them._

Kise watched his back with calculating eyes.

0.0.0.0

Cold eyes watched over them from the distance. Didn’t they look like just the perfect band of misfits. But they were fools to underestimate him.

0.0.0.0

Within the hour, they came across the closest town. The town looks to be an old run down place, the place didn’t seem to have a welcoming atmosphere. Aomine got off his horse to watch what Midorima wanted to do, since no one wanted to ask Akashi. Before Midorima could talk, Kise beat him to it. “I’m going. I’ll even compromise and wear a hat to cover my ears. But I’m going.”  Molten gold met crimson as they levelled each other. “It’s not like me staying here it going to going to a benefit anyone.”

“Perhaps, but you going will also have no benefit for anyone one either. I think you should stay.” Midorima countered. “As the second in command, that’s final.”

Kise raised both of her perfectly sculptured eyebrows before she lowered them with the most transparent smile and tone to match. “As _thoughtful_ as that sounds, let me bring forth my case. Having no benefit either way means it is a neural matter. Not helpful or harmful. And as for second in command, I am Kise Ryouta, _Queen_ of the elves. You don’t out rank me. Which leads to my final statement-I don’t work under you. I accepted what you had say because I’m not familiarized with this world and being thrown into this world weakened my state. But you hold little to no authority over me.” Kise broke eye contact before letting her face fall into a more natural sober expression. “Therefore, I am going. But you’re more than welcome Sir Midorima.”

Midorima gritted his teeth against each other as he watched Kise act in defiance. He didn’t have a counterargument, and he refused to use violence on a lady. Taking in a deep breath in, “My intent was to only look after your best intention. But if you so chose to go, then so be it.” How could Midorima tell Kise that he didn’t want her to go because he had no doubt in his mind that a woman like herself would gather many unwanted attention from rowdy men. “I cannot attend to the village as I have my own duties here. But you shall go accompanied. Aomine, if you would?”

Aomine hid his amusment behind a cough and readily agreed. He would never admit it out loud, but he was more than willing to spend some time alone with Kise. Maybe he would get to know her a little bit bett-.

“I’d like to go, too,” Kagami said. “I’ve always wanted to see what a human village looked like.” Aomine glared at the dual-coloured haired man. Was the man truly this aloof? “Hey, Furi, why don’t you come along, too? I’ve noticed that you liked to write a lot. Maybe, you’d liked to see what’s out there.” Aomine took all of his self control to refrain from making a remark, since now a woman was involved. He could have cared less if he offended the clueless fool. Well, maybe he could convince them to split up for a few minutes….

“If that would be a bother to Sir Aomine and Lady Kise,” Furihata bowed. “I would be delighted to come.”

After a huge discussion of whether Takao could come along or not, it was decided her wings would cause too much chaos and she couldn’t go. Takao mumbled something about the difference between chaos and enlightening humans of the beauty in wings. But she quickly walked away stating that were other things that needed her attention, offering a smile before she went to stand by Himuro. Himuro and Takao decided that they would fly ahead and get a better view of the area to help make a more accurate map for Akashi to work with.

Soon the four set out to get the supplies with the time limit of sundown.

.

.

.

.

“A human village!” Kise exclaimed. “I can barely wait! Do you think that they really have decorated trees where a century old man who wears all red breaks into their house and leave presents? I’ve heard several stories about him!” Aomine wondered if she even wanted a response after firing one question after another. But she never stopped to allow anyone a chance to reply. Kagami ended up putting his arm around Kise to get her attention. Aomine bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from hissing.

“Lady Kise, he only comes when everyone is asleep, so no one would see him,” Furihata interjected softly. Aomine almost forgot she was there.

“Personally, I’d think that would be worried with someone breaking into my house.” Kagami added. “Well, to be fair, it would depend on the presents.” This earned him soft laughter from the women. He didn’t want to act rude but if this continued then Kise and Kagami would separate together later on. He had nothing against Furihata, but she was very quiet and didn’t talk much; he found that a little unsettling. Aomine watched how Kagami lingered his arm around Kise’s shoulder.

He finally calmed down when it finally dropped from her and he moved to talk to Furihata about something. Taking the opportunity to speak to her, he fluidly took his place. “So, Kise, can I ask you a few questions about your kingdom? What was it like?”

Kise’s eyes lit up as she gave a passion filled response about her person starting all the way back to it’s heritage. Aomine loved how the gold melted in her eyes as her love for them shone through them. She was just so beautiful that he found himself focusing more on the sound of her voice rather than her words. But Kise didn’t need an answer, she kept talking about it like she was in her own little world.

.

.

.

.

Aomine wasn’t surprised when they arrived into the town the place was in a festive. There were decorations hung on the houses and the people were merrily making about their regular routine. The place itself seemed to be on the poor side as the people seemed on the thinner side. But they looked satisfied; Aomine felt out of place. He tried to find ease in his campions but to his horror, they weren’t beside him. Except for Furihata- who was busy taking notes, but it wasn’t her he was worried about. After telling Furihata to stay put, he left to find the others.

He found the wizard in the shopping district with a copy of the list of supplies in one hand with two young women by his side. “Kagami!” The women who were smiling far too much for their intent to be pure, also turned towards him. Aomine knew exactly what kind of women they were. Was Kagami truly this oblivious to his company? The women were dressed in the skin-tight dresses, hair made to appear fuller and had too much makeup on, and by the way they kept leaning towards the redhead, they were practically throwing themselves onto him.

Once he reached the three of them, he quickly pulled the confused fool from the crowd. Sending his harshest towards the women, the women quickly left the area. Once they were out of hearing range, Aomine turned back the redhead who was watching him like he was about to explode. “What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind! Those women would have taken everything you had and left you bleeding in an ally. You can’t use magic here to help you; use your head!”

Aomine wanted to hit the surprise off Kagami’s face as realization _very slowly_ drew on his face. His eyes widen as he turned to look towards the direction that the women went. “R-really?” Instead of gracing him with an answer he opted to smack the back of his head as he dragged him to where there were an unusual group of men gathered. Kagami followed him like a lost lamb, and thankfully didn’t say anything.

Just before Aomine shoved his way through the crowd, it parted as a man was thrown out of the circle. Just as Aomine had predicted he heard Kise’s voice. “That was very rude!” Aomine pushed his way through the crowd where Kise stood in the middle with now plenty of space between her and the others. If judging the amount of unconscious men laying on the ground; Kise had been here for a while. “If I ever catch wind of any sort of assault or harassment, believe me when I say, you will regret it!” When looking more closely, he noticed that behind Kise was a little girl covered in dirt and rags.

The others tried to get past her to get to the child, but Aomine watched as Kise stood tall and straight in a clear act of defiance. She was untameable. She moved fast as she round kicked them backwards, before standing tall again. “You should be ashamed as adults! What adult lets a child be assaulted!” They were murmurs within the crowd as some of the men and women started to walk away with their heads held low. “Know that the moment that justice depends on characters rather than the actual deeds committed is no justice, but rather oppression. You’re absolutely miserable.”

No one spoke against Kise. Until afterwards, when Kise helped the girl to feet and offering her cloak to the child. Soon the child’s mother came rushing into the crowd. The mother apologized for her daughter but Kise just waved her concerns off. After a few minutes, the mother and daughter went back home. As soon as the duo were gone, men started to approach Kise once again.

“That was so sweet of you, honey. Not many people would do that for someone else.” One of the older men said as he casually walked to stand by Kise. “You must be new to the village. I think I would have remembered such a sweetheart, why don’t I take you around town? Girls as beautiful as you shouldn’t be left alone.”

Aomine was about to step in when he heard Kagami snort beside him. When he looked at Kagami, he just shrugged. “It’s funny. I wonder how many times someone tried using that line on her. Poor Kise, she looks like she can’t tell if he is being serious or not.” Sure enough, Kise was staring at the man like he grew another head. “But it’s still funny.”

Regardless, Aomine moved closer to the man, but he realized that he wasn’t needed after he saw the sickeningly sweet smile on Kise’s face.

“That’s cute, but I don’t need a coward to help accompany me. When a child you needed you, you were silent like the shadows, and I do believe it is time for you to fade into them.”

The man clearly didn’t expect to be dismissed so easily, but quickly recovered with rage. He grabbed Kise’s wrist as hard as he could. “How dare you! Don’t forget that you are just a worthless worth woman! All you will ever be good for is pleasing a man!”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Kise, who didn’t seem at all affected, promptly punched his jaw hard enough to make him stagger backwards; releasing her wrist. “I’m not quite sure about that. I seem to have a natural talent for hitting bigoted men whose self worth depends solely on their gender; which they did nothing to achieve. I’m not sure to be to angry that you think you have the right to touch me or feel pity that all you think that your life meaning is simply existing because you decided that you _earned_ a privileged life by being born.” Without waiting for the man to get up, she causally walked passed him with a small piece of paper in her hand, no doubt that the list of supplies.

Aomine watched in bewilderment before Kagami nudged him to follow the fleeting blonde, who became far too engrossed where she saw a school that must have recently ended and a flood of children came out. The children were all playing within the shopping district, most of them were playing with a kite. Aomine and Kagami finally taught out to elf princess, who looked genuinely surprised what they were there. Kagami would have waged anything that she completely forgot that she came with a team. When asked how her experience was she responded with ‘the usual’; making Kagami snicker.

Along their searching of the area, Aomine noticed that the kite the kids were playing with got stuck in one the towns trees and the kids couldn’t get it back down. He was about to tell Kise or even Kagami when he grasped that he didn’t want to. He wanted to get it down himself. Forcing his feet to walk towards them, he quietly reached his hands out to get a hold on the toy and bring it back down. Without a word, he handed it back to the boy who was holding onto the string.

Feeling much better about himself, he turned to walk back to where Kise and Kagami were waiting for him. Just as he turned a small hand pulled his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw that was the boy that he just gave the kite to. “Are the beast of the kingdom? The Sword?”

Feeling himself deflate, he turned to fully look at the child. “Yes, I am the Sword; the beast.” Aomine said that last part as quietly as he could. He was about to turn around when the boy latched his arms around Aomine’s legs.

“Wow! That is so cool, you’re not as scary as I thought! Thank you, mister!” The boy laughed when Aomine leaned down to pick him up.

“You’re welcome, little man.” Soon all the children want a turn to be lifted. Aomine could have used all of his discipline to resist from smiling, but he didn’t want to. He laughed openly.

As wonderful as they day had been, Aomine looked to the sky to realize that they were almost due to return to the camp. Kagami and Kise were quick to catch on to where Aomine’s thought laid. Feeling a sudden rush of panic, they decided that they would have to split up and run to get all of the shopping done so they would have just enough time to get back. Suddenly Kagami stopped. “Where is Furihata?” At the remembrance of the girl, they ran back to where they last saw her several hours ago.

Sure enough, Furihata was writing in her journal like she had been when Aomine first left her. The only difference was that there were piles of supplies that were already packed on the horses. Looking up from her journal, she offered them a small smile. “You forgot to take the money with you when you all left. I hope you don’t mind, but I went ahead and got them already. Should we head back?”  Offering a nervous thank you, they were quick to check the supplies and head back towards their camp.  

Aomine realized that maybe he wasn’t a beast, maybe, just a soldier. He smiled at Kise as they rode back to camp quietly.

0.0.0.0

Takao was frustrated. She finished her run of the clearing and now she waited for the others to get back. She would have talked to Himuro but she was with Murasakibara learning how to defend herself while she in return watched his practice. Apparently, Lady Kuroko had spell lessons that she was going over with Momoi but these kind of spells were meant to render an unseen useless. But Avian weren’t magic wielders; and Takao does not study for fun. Which lead her to look for someone else to talk to, but she wasn’t desperate enough to try to talk to Akashi.

Then there’s Shin-chan.

He was avoiding her, she knew. But she was beyond frustrated why couldn’t he just be blunt and tell her that he could never love her, why couldn’t she just accept that her visions were wrong? She never wanted anything as much as she wanted him, even if it were just to acknowledge that she was alive. But Takao wasn’t someone who would just be defeated. If he was going to break her heart, then she wanted him to make it clear. It was like have a knife placed on her wrists, just about to break skin. He could either pulled the knife away or just let it break through so she could let it heal.

With that thought in mind she went to look for Shin-chan.

She found him exiting his tent. Never one to think things through she waited until he set his maps and arrows down before she grabbed his arm. “We need to talk, please.” Midorima watched her, his eyes widened in curiosity before they darkened like he was just sentenced to death, but he followed her regardless. They walked a little ways away from the camp to have some privacy.

“Why are you avoiding me, Shin-chan?” Takao didn’t mean to come about so hurt, but she couldn’t help it. “Why?”

Midorima stiffened before he fixed his glasses-a sign Takao soon realized that meant that he was nervous. “Takao, I have to tell you that I know you have some sort of attachment towards me…but it is completely unfound.” Midorima knew it was harsh, but he couldn’t bare to have this conversation again. “I cannot love you, not now or ever. Forgive the aggression, but I harbour no feelings for you and it would be in your best interest to reset your aim.” _Takao, please try and understand. I would only ever hurt you._

Without another thought, she balanced on her toes while her hands reached to his shoulders-bringing him face to face with her. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips against him and everything felt like it fell into place. But Midorima gently pushed her off him. They stood looking into each other’s eyes, but neither speaking. Takao could see the frustration in Shin-chan’s eyes and felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. She bit her lip; lowering her head to break eye contact. She couldn’t bare to look into his eyes.

“Takao, I can’t.”

“I know Midorima. I’m sorry.”

.

.

.

.

Takao rushed back into her tent; why did she kiss him. What was wrong with her? She wasn’t sure that came over her but it hurt to think that Midorima didn’t want to talk to her. That he didn’t care for her. But that was ridiculous because he had only known for a few weeks-but she’d known him all of her life; his eyes, his smile and his tears. She searched for him for years and she really wanted to believe him that it meant something, but she was wrong. Takao looked up to the single flower that she was gifted to from Mibuchi.

Takao felt like crying about how confused she was. She wanted Midorima to want her to the point her heart ached, but was love supposed to hurt like this? But how was she different than Midorima if she couldn’t even try to give Mibuchi a fair chance? He even asked her formally to court her. She didn’t love him. But maybe she could learn to.

0.0.0.0

The rest of the trip had gone smoothly, as they arrived a bit later than expected but Akashi didn’t seem to mind. Soon they packed their tents and began to head out towards the gates that connected their world the other one. It was at the highest point where the Homeland peaked and the sky would reach down towards it; but that was as far as the connection went. It was as if that particular area was in a world of its own with how out of place it seemed. It was like a top of the mountain range but even from their distance they could see pillars made from a glowing crystal that reached high above; there where winds that rushed about the clearing and clouds that hung close the surface. The only bright light would be the occasional lightening that would split the sky but it would only affect the sacred area.   

The trip wasn’t as long as they were initially expecting, since no one complained and Akashi insisted on covering as much ground as he possibly could. It was nightfall and they suspected a few hours from their current location. They were nearly to the top the mount, but the dim lighting made the rest of the trip dangerous, so they decided to all it a day well spent and organised the camp. Takao had kindly volunteered to gather fire wood. Before long, all the tents were set up and guarding duty was well divided.

Majority of the women went back to teasing Takao about her supposable suitor. Takao skillfully dodged many of the questions until they dragged her away to talk about it in private. Maybe it was the atmosphere, Furihata thought, that made them crave a bit of normalcy. Once they entered Takao’s tent, they all surrounded the Avion. “So…!” Kise squealed. Furihata felt another nagging feeling that grew persistent. She quietly excused herself, not having said much to anyone since she joined them no one took much notice to her departure.

“Look, to be honest, I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right.” Takao started out slowly. “He’s seems sweet, but I feel like it would be a mistake.”

“But you haven’t really gotten to know the man properly, though,” Momoi interjected. “He might just be the right person for you.”

Takao squirmed a bit as she thought over this. It was true, last time they spoke she hadn’t taken him seriously because she kept thinking about Midorima. It was the archer’s eyes she had seen in her visions. It was his voice she heard, but it didn’t have to end up being him. Why should to reject someone who wanted to know her for someone who kept as far away as possible. But Mibuchi would be a constellation prize to her and she knew that was the case. She wanted Midorima, if not for another Avion, but Mibuchi was so sweet to her. “I don’t know. I just don’t know, maybe you’re righ-”

Everything froze as Takao’s eyes went blank and her limbs began to shake violently. Kise and Himuro gently lead Takao so she was laying down instead of sitting upright. They watched as Takao jerked to the opening of them tent and in a voice that wasn’t hers spoke, “ _Be aware. In a fragment within twilight, a mirror image burned to ashes, threads cage the prey’s sight, stained from a forbidden kiss. Be ware, for death will be thy only salvation.”_

Takao stopped shaking after she stopped speaking, but she seemed thoroughly out of air. Her eyes lids closed to open them to familiar grey eyes. She sat up as she clutched her chest trying to catch her breath. After scanning the tent and all the worried faced around them, she finally forced herself back into where she was. The other women were there but Kuroko wasn’t. She must have gone to gather the others. “I saw a flower bed. It was filled with the most beautiful roses, but than it…they all withered away. It was a plague that absorbed the life out of them. By then, there was fire. A lot of fire. It burned all the dead flowers…but surround the few that weren’t infected. The flame wouldn’t touch the living flowers. Than it rained. I don’t know.”

Soon all of Divine Judgement where summoned into the tent. Trying to understand what it meant. Kuroko watched closely as Takao repeated her vision and the others what she had said. After a few minutes, Kuroko knew something else was happening. It was different from the last time she had gotten visions. Was it because of the nature of the message or something beyond that? “Lady Takao, if I may ask, can she recall how you felt during each phase of the message?”

Takao looked confused for a moment before she took a deep breath in, she searched for green eyes to help ground her. “The flower garden it was beautiful, but it was sweet and it had its thorns. It is a little hard to describe. It felt new, but familiar. I felt at peace in the bed for other reasons than nature. But then began to die. I felt that I was personally losing something. That after all the roses died, I would lose something that I could never retrieve.”

“And what about the fire?” Kuroko asked. There had to be something there. “What did you feel about the fire?”

“Dread.” Takao wasn’t sure why she felt the need to keep the fire from dying, but there was that feeing again where she would lose something if it died. “I felt dread when the rain washed the fire away.”

0.0.0.0

Nothing happened for the rest of the night; Takao was put into care as she was now always with someone else. Momoi went in her stead to check up on the water supply with Furihata. They walked with two pails each. Momoi wasn’t sure what was wrong, but Furihata seemed like she was keeping something from her. “You’ve been acting differently. You know you can talk to me, right?”

Furihata chanced a quick glance at her before turning away. “Someone’s been trailing us, but all I have to prove it are my instincts.”

Momoi took a deep breath in as she thought through what she had been told. “You should have told us before. Well, how about now? Is there someone here?”

Furihata placed the pails down and listened. “…yes. Whoever it is, is still here and their close.” Furihata were soft but Momoi felt the dread filling her as she saw nothing but certainty in her eyes, searching where they were hiding.

 _Someone was here and close to them. Than was it one of them that was their target? But what did they have to offer, they weren’t the threat. Momoi expected that among the others they were probably the least threating, so why them?_ “Well, we better get the water and head back as soon as we can.” Momoi made to fetch the pails they put down and walked to the near by stream. “I want to get back to them as soon as possible. I think I might have a theory,”

“Lady Momoi, no!” Furihata yelled, as she realized where threat was-the water. Furihata felt fire burn through her veins as she let the phoenix’s blood mix with hers, using it to add a burst in speed as she gripped Momoi’s wrist. Furihata could feel the mark on her back burn as it expanded. _It was her, she was their target along._ Furihata thought. _She is the calm in the storm for Divine Judgement and her eyes see more than the others…but even she can’t see through rushing water_. Fortunately, she was able to grab onto Momoi’s arm and pulled her back.  

Just as they hit the ground, Momoi looked up to see that the water was rising, in the shape of a person. Soon the water body walked out of the river and soon it solidified to take form of a man. Even in the dark of night, Momoi could see the grey hair and steel eyes. “Haizaki.”

“Miss me, darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great. Kind of wondering where I wanted this to go but I'm a little lost.


	6. Wilted Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat Momoi tribute.

Momoi wasn’t sure what to do when Haizaki was standing before them. She could from the look in Furihata’s face that she didn’t know what to do. Momoi wasn’t strong like the men in her family or gifted in the arts as Kuroko, but she was resourceful. With her thoughts running a mile she decided that since neither of them were fighters that they needed backup and they need it now. This man was insane if how he treated Kise. “Furihata, I need you to send a signal to the others. Quick.” Momoi’s eye never left the figure in front them, even when the dead grey held her gaze. She wouldn’t lose to him. She wouldn’t be that weak to give him that satisfaction to let him believe that she was scared. She wasn’t even close to be scared.

Furihata’s body was glowing this liquid gold in a pattern that consumed her body. Behind her, wings that were made purely of crystalized lava spanned behind her. She had one hand pointing to the sky to avoid anything that could catch fire. The tips of her fingers illuminated just as a flame was about to burst from her hand to the darkness. Momoi wasn’t the fastest in reflexes or agility but when she saw Haizaki move towards her, she was quick analyze his posture to figure out what he was going to do, giving her the seconds she needed. He was about to lash out to Furihata when Momoi moved first.

Momoi ran and tackled Furihata out of Haizaki’s direct line of vision and true to her speculation there was a longsword with metal spikes where Furihata once stood. The fire that Furihata was about to shoot into the sky was shot crooked and Momoi knew that unless she contained it the ashes would be enough to cause to a forest fire. “Furihata, are-” Momoi bit her tongue when she was Furihata’s face. She was breathing shallowly and the marks that once consumed her body had receded back into her clothes. Calling on her abilities must have exhausted her more than she had thought it would have.

“Don’t worry, Lady Momoi I wasn’t ready for it, but,” Furihata whispered in between pants. “I just need to catch my breath.” Momoi brushed Furihata’s fringe off her face as she set her down on the ground.

“Rest well.” Momoi swore she never looked younger than she did laying on the cold ground in a burning forest. Pushing her emotions back to think clearly, she moved back to where Haizaki was watching them by his sword. He had a face full of complete content as he stood to the right of sword; Momoi would wipe that smile off his face even if was the last thing she does.

Momoi had the advantage when she charged at Haizaki with nothing more than the pail in her hand. She wasn’t foolish enough to actually engage in a battle with him armed only in pail, but as she threw the remaining water in his face, she felt confident when pushed her away to wipe it off his face. Noticing that he was left handed, she knew that he would raise his dominate hand because he wasn’t prepared so such an attack. He slowly raised hand, clearly underestimating the Rose of Divine Judgement. But he would learn that every rose has its thorn.

As soon as he lifted his dominate hand off his sword, Momoi was quick to grab a hold of the sword and move a few paces back from the intruder. It took Haizaki seven seconds to remove the water and two to dodge the oncoming slaughter of attacks from the petite woman with his sword. _How dare she wield his sword against him?_ “If you wanted to dance then you should’ve just said so, darling.” Haizaki hissed as he launched at pinkette.

The two clashed for a while, but Haizaki was winning as soon as he took another sword from it’s holster, although it wasn’t as long as the one Momoi had taken. Despite the spar being a losing fight, Momoi had landed a few deep cuts to him-even if it didn’t compare to the damage on her, at least he stopped smiling. Maneuvering to remain close to Furihata but far enough that she wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire she stood her ground.

 _It’s been seven minutes and thirty seconds since Furihata sent the signal_. Just another four and a half minutes until she was certain that the others would arrive. If she could only manage to stand her ground until then-Momoi reeled back as she was suddenly kicked to the side with a sword to her neck.

“It isn’t polite to be daydreaming when dancing with someone, darling,” Haizaki cooed. “You really can’t afford it. Besides it hurts my feelings.” Instead of driving the blade through her neck, he opted to kick her shoulder, forcing her on her back.  “Oh well, I’m just about done. How about a goodbye kiss?” Smirking to himself he let himself loom over the esteemed woman, purposely stepping on her right hand-forcing her grip on the weapon to loosen.

Just as he was leaning down towards her, a sudden weight pushed his off her. “NO!” Much to his disappointment, the other girl woke up.

Grunting in annoyance, he grabbed the newcomer by the hair as he pulled her off of him. “You know, you’re not as pretty as Satsuki, so move out of my way.” Final yank of her hair he flung her off the side. She was clearly still weak from causing the fire. He briefly thought of killing her as well, since she would only get strong as she learned how to control the phoenix. She was already getting back on her feet. He would do that after the analyst dies.  After all, orders are orders.

Listening to the sound he could hear the sound of foot steps rushing towards them. He was running out of time. Going back to Momoi, she had forced herself back to her feet clutching the sword in her hand. Using speed that Momoi couldn’t comprehend he was suddenly behind her, pinning both hands behind her back with one hand. “Gotta make this quick, don’t worry. Once all of the poison gets into you, even an angel’s blood wont save you.” Without another word, he took a small injection from a pocket from under his cape. He aligned it to a vein on Momoi’s shoulder as he started to inject the poison into her blood stream. “Irony, isn’t it Satsuki, the Rose? This little cursed poison is made from a weed?”

Before he could fully inject the needle, a burst of flames grazed his back, forcing him to let go of Momoi. “Not you aga-” The girl wasn’t the one stand, or she was but all that was left of her was a faint silhouette of the person as she was completely engulfed in flames and her wings-they were as magnificent as they were in the stories he was told as a child. Phoenixes came every few centuries they told him, but most could only cause a spark or two before they completely burn out. But here she is, burning in a glorious fire.

0.0.0.0

Furihata watched as she was helpless to stop the fallen prince from killing Momoi. She tried her best to save her, but even with power that she was gifted, there was nothing that she could do as. She watched as he had Momoi pinned.

_“How does it feel to the so plain?”_

_“Look, it’s the handicap!”_

_“That’s so pathetic! I heard some of the teachers say that she was mistake, she doesn’t belong with us!”_

_“How does it feel to the disgrace that no one would ever wish on their own families?”_

_“I bet the Furihata’s are so mortified! I mean look at her! She’s so ugly! I bet she’s adopted!”_

_“You do know that if you died, no one would mourn for you, right?”_

_“Oh? Are you upset? Are you going to cry?”_

_“What can you going to do Furihata?”_

_“What. Can. You. Do?”_

Furihata wasn’t sure what was happening, but her vision blanked. This wasn’t about her- she could live with the scorn but Lady Momoi didn’t deserve that. She would give anything to save her…everything began to fade.

0.0.0.0

Haizaki watched as the figure suddenly flew towards him in a speed that even he couldn’t handle. The fist that collided against his face was burning, forcing him to retreat from the now semi conscious Momoi. Looking at the needle-most of it was injected. He need to leave, raising his hand to his face he realized that it was covered in blood, but it wasn’t his. On his hand was blood and burnt flesh of someone else. Looking straight at the girl that was standing still and watching him he realized that it was hers. She was literally burning herself alive. She came after him again, but she didn’t seem completely whole with the decision so he could clearly dodge this punch.

The girl was clearly at a war at herself as the flames died down to reveal a girl with a third degree burns on her hands. She forced herself to stand tall before she broke out in a run towards Satsuki, who was watching him with her detailed eyes. The phoenix bent next to her shoulder and once again the symbols appeared on her body, her eyes was like a breathing fire as she tried to restrain the poison out of Satsuki’s body. Haizaki was about to interfere when, to his bewilderment, the poison was forced to withdraw from the wilted rose. when he was almost struck by a blessed arrow. _They’re here_. Taking at one last look at the phoenix tending to the wilted rose, he moved to get away from the scene before they all had arrived. As he tried to getting into the skies, he was met with a katana nearly slitting his throat. _That bloody Avion_. Forced to take a route through the forest he was struck by another arrow.

0.0.0.0

Takao couldn’t believe her eyes when she first saw the sky light up with sudden flames. The vision she had early flared across her mind; how could she not notice when it was so close to her? Takao didn’t bother to wait for the others or give a notice to what was happening. She spread her wings and took flight. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the others calling for her and were on her trail, but the only focus she had was on a silent prayer for it not to be too late. Even with glimpses in the future, she let those close to her in danger. Takao felt for her katana blades, letting her hands trace over the metal of the imprint on them.

It didn’t surprise Takao at all to have seen the forest in flames. She had seen this coming, but was thankful that a river was close by. Takao could feel that something was wrong when she couldn’t fly any lower without her wings catching fire. Deciding to land a few paces away she would enter to the forest by foot. She knew that the others would probably get there faster than her. Landing a few yards away, she dropped to her feet and ran like she never ran before and there wasn’t a single restriction that could hold her down. The feeling in her stomach fell as she just knew, she knew something was wrong.

.

.

.

.

Midorima watched as the Avion took flight, and even though he’s seen it before, but never as strong as that moment when it seemed the air moved to carry the woman into the sky. He wanted to follow her. He wanted to be by her side until the very end of the journey they had together. He drew his weapon and followed after her like he felt he had never done anything more natural. He called for an emergency from the camp, where Akashi was quick to organize his troops and keep the non-combat members save. It wouldn’t do to endanger others while trying to protect another.

In a matter of minutes the army moved as a whole.

.

.

.

.

Midorima wasn’t prepared to see Momoi so pale, he didn’t even register that who was most likely, Furihata was with her. With a practiced instinct, he drew his arrow and let it aim towards the heart of where the dark silhouette was about to lurch towards Momoi. How could he let someone close enough to hurt Momoi? Midorima would never forgive himself for this, but for now he would try to save her. Much to his disappointment the man, Haizaki, managed to dodge the arrow, albeit barely. He readied another arrow, hissing as he saw the man take to the skies and was about to release his arrow when a glint caught his eyes. Setting his gaze to where he saw it, he saw Takao.

She was different; nothing of the laid-back woman was present- she was a complete predator hunting its prey. With cold grace, she drew she swords and went after Haizaki. Takao nearly sliced his throat when Haizaki didn’t manage to notice her in time. Masking her sound to the wind, Takao attacked again, this time a thin line of blood trailed off Haizaki’s throat. Takao wouldn’t offer mercy; she was set on killing the man. Midorima watched as she corned the man to one exit and he released his arrow just as he was about to escape.

.

.

.

.

Akashi sight went red once he saw Momoi. She looked so helpless and completely consumed by symbols that ran ablaze across her skin. He wasn’t sure what he was doing when he saw the phoenix burn out and Furihata laid motionless beside Momoi the marking fading into her skin. He taught Furihata before she landed face first, and laid her down gently. Her body was covered in burns ranging from second and third degree. Her temperature was high but the feel of her tears on her face were cold.

Shifting his gaze to Momoi, he held her in his arms as if she was made of glass, and silently kept track of her heart beat. It was weak, but it was steady. A thousand emotions ran through his mind and nothing compared to have a loved one in his arms dying while he was helpless to stop this. It was just like last time. He gently lowered the fallen maiden down and covered her with his travelling coat before he looked towards the man that was trying to escape only this time his eyes were red and gold.

With moved that lacked life, he took off charging towards the banished elf.

Nothing will save him now.

.

.

.

.

Kise wasn’t sure what happened, but one moment she was running beside Aomine, when he suddenly went berserk. Stopping to check on the frozen comrade, “Aominecchi,”. She was surprised to the see Aomine look thoroughly petrified. Following his line of sight, she saw Momoi taking shallow breathes. Kise felt her breath catching in her throat as she felt that she had been thrown into a frozen lake. Before she could another word to the warrior, he rushed passed her and ran straight for his sister. “Aominecchi! You’re running into a wall of fire!”

She wasn’t surprised to see that Aomine didn’t stop, but she knew that she needed to stop him. They needed Aomine, but he wasn’t thinking. They needed to think how to save Momoi. Kise, using her clear head, caught up to Aomine easily, and although the tears of complete fear running down his face made her want to hold the broken soldier, she needed him to be strong. “Aominecchi, please,” Kise tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, in hopes that he would make eye contact, but she was wrong. “Aomine-”

Aomine could see Kise, he couldn’t hear her voice-all he felt was someone standing inbetween him and Satsuki. Without thinking he grabbed the hand on his shoulder with a bruising force before he twisted it in an unnatural angle and threw the offender away from him. He continued to run towards Momoi. He had to get to her- he had to make sure that she was still alive, because he didn’t know what he would do if she wasn’t. 

Kise hit one of the trees with a crushing force. She knew that approaching Aomine was dangerous but she didn’t think that he would have been able to use his strength like that. Slowly picking herself up, she winced at the nearly broken wrist. Maybe trying to stand inbetween Aomine was a bad idea, but she fought a slight comfort in knowing that Murasakibara was with the others that were battle trained. She wasn’t sure if she would have been able to handle him.

Adjusting quickly to the pain, Kise followed Aomine to where Momoi was laying. She swore that she never heard a cry as broken as Aomine’s.

Once she reached the now scorn clearing, she nearly threw up when the smell of burning flesh hit her nose. It hurt to see that Furihata and Momoi laying there, burned to an extent that she didn’t how that was possible. Helplessness pooled in her stomach and she wasn’t sure what had happened and how it happened so quickly. She was sure that they had only been gone for under the thirty minutes in total.

Sudden a hiss of pain caught Kise’s attention, much to her horror it was her brother, Haizaki. _Not this time._ Refusing to back down, she left Aomine and chased after her brother with a renewed resolve to put an end to this feud between them. She won’t let him get away with this. This time she was ready.

.

.

.

.

Haizaki cursed his luck. Kise had join them and he knew that this was a fight that he would not win. He needed to leave and though he hated to admitted that he needed to call in for favours and soon. Since Kise joined the four to one fight he knew his time was limited. This wasn’t as easy as it was with Satsuki and her friend, and he was covered in bruises. He was relying on his gifts as an elf to be able to maneuvering through out the forest in ways that can’t. Using his horn, he called into the night. The sound was low and he heard a soft response to his call. Someone was coming.

Haizaki cursed again when he took an arrow to his thigh when he was focusing on avoiding Akashi’s blade. Taking shelter into the trees knowing that the archer and the king could not follow and the Avion was at a huge disadvantage, he yanked the arrow out and covered the wound with a mixture he had always kept with him. Just as the medicine began to work, his instinct forced him to sharply move to the left.

Before he had time to register that Kise had found him as quickly as she did, he was on the move again. Falling further into the forest where the others couldn’t follow he was grateful that the only one he had to deal with was little Kise as they moved further into the forrest.

“Awe, Ryouta, did you really miss your big brother that much?” Haizaki said as sweetly as he could. “You know I would have come to visit you if I only knew.” But Kise wasn’t responding. It was like she couldn’t hear him and focused solely on winning this fight. _That won’t do, little Kise._ “So, I see you’re in love with someone so beneath you. What was his name again?” Haizaki smirked when he saw that he finally got through to Kise. “That burnt blueberry, if you would? Ah! That’s right! It Aomine Daiki!”

Kise flinched, but schooled her emotions back. _Not this time_. With another punch that landed on nose, Kise felt a little remorse when the blood began to cascade down his face. _Why did you chose this path, Haizaki?_ Winding back to land another hit, Kise kicked him on the side. _Why don’t you look even half as remorseful as I feel, Haizaki? Are truly that happy with this?_ Kise drew her blade out and walked towards the now kneeling Haizaki. _I never wanted to end things way. I have always wanted you back_ , _but I guess you’re just never going to come back, are you?_

Even with the wounds, Haizaki knew that he was no match for the heir at this point. Her mind was clear and her movement was precise. She had every bit the dominance of a ruler, the skill of a knight and the grace of a queen. Somewhere in the back on his mind, he was proud. But at that moment he despised her more for being everything he wasn’t. He was proud, but he was resentful more. Taking out a hidden dagger, he waited until she approached him. _This is for everything you took away from me, little Kise. For taking my throne, for taking my right as a first born to rule. And you don’t even know._

Kise took caution in every step she took towards the man. He seemed older now that he wasn’t smirking. His face was cold and neither of them spoke, but silence spoke in volumes. She wanted him back. She missed him. _Not now, Kise. Not again._ “What did you do to Lady Momoi?” She knew he wouldn’t answer, but she was hoping that something about his posture would change and give her a clue. “What did you inject to her, Shougo?”

At the sound of his name, his head snapped up. “Didn’t think you’d call me that ever again.”

Kise bit her lip. She didn’t want to have to force it out of him any more that she wanted to kill him, but how could she forgive this? If he had attacked her, she would have accepted an apology, but this was someone else. This she couldn’t forgive, like how she couldn’t let someone else take his life. If his blood was to be drawn, then it would be by her hands. Instead of responding, she made a shallow cut on his arm. “You’re running out of time. I know you called for backup, and I know that this is the weakest you have ever been. What. Did. You. Do?”

“Fine, fine,” Haizaki laughed. “It’s not like there is anything you could do about it anyways. It’s a poison called the Weeping Willow. Straight from Hades.”

Haizaki grunted in pain when the sword dug into his arm. Kise’s eyes were wild as they stared in disbelieve at Haizaki. “You got a poison from Hades? What were you thinking?!” The weeds that grow in Hades brew the more lethal of poisons and they were known to have every few cures-even the angels couldn’t fully heal the damage. But the plants from there die far to quickly for him to have it on hand. He must have gotten specially for Momoi. “Why the weeping willow?!” Kise just couldn’t remain calm after knowing that her brother used the most toxic plant in Hades to poison.

Somewhere in the back of Kise’s mind, she knew why. Because the weeping willow was a poison that was never cured, even with the angels’ help. If enough of the poison enters Momoi’s blood stream and travels to her medulla it would completely overtake her physical mind and it would disintegrate within a few days. Even Himuro couldn’t save her due to the nature of the poison. The use of that poison was banned every continent in the unseen world, but here her brother was-using it on a mortal maiden.

“Fitting ending for such a brilliant mind, no?” Haizaki whispered in a casual tone. “What a waste. She was very beautiful.”

For a moment, Kise didn’t know what she was meant to say. _How could you?_ This wasn’t the brother she had come to love and idealize. This was a monster. She dug she sword in deeper, forcing Haizaki to grunt in pain. “You could have been so much, but you wasted it.” Finally withdrawing the sword from him arm, she raised it his neck; keeping a few paces away from the elf. She knew very well of the blade he had kept hidden. “But you will die here and now.” With movement that was as cold as the look in Haizaki’s eyes, Kise brought the sword to his neck.    

Before she could press the blade further than a shallow cut, a blade was placed on her throat as well. Sparing a quick glance down, she saw it was a curved blade from a scythe made of cracked bones. “Sorry, Princess, but I have orders to keep him alive.” Kise quickly retreated her blade from Haizaki’s neck and whirled around to the grim reaper. With the sudden movements, both had to move to throw distance inbetween each other.

Kise couldn’t see his face but the little she could see, was that there was a smile playing on his lips. “Isn’t it against the law for grim reapers to step foot in the land of the living without a soul to take?”

“Oh, but there is. A few yards away is a maiden minutes away from death last time I checked.”

Kise knew he was trying to provoke her, but she knew that she couldn’t fight a grim reaper, at least not in her current state. Pushing herself back a few paces, she raised her hand as the trees began to grow towards her; slowly gaining speed. In less than a minute, the trees and the plants seemed under Kise’s influence. Kise split the ground in half, trying to get Haizaki away from the grim reaper. She eyes were an electric yellow as she moved to pull her brother away from the reaper.

She succeeded for a moment before the reaper caught up to her. But that was all she needed to have the head start back to where the others were waiting. Noticing a shadow flash on the ground she knew that Takao found them. She called the trees to take her higher and climbed, when she felt herself too weak to manipulate the trees, to the highest point where she could carry the limp Haizaki, she launched the man as high as she could. Takao seemed to understand what Kise was hoping for, and grabbed a hold of him. Before she left the plain, Takao set a flare to the area. With a brief eye contact, the message was delivered loud and clear. _Help is on its way._ With that, Takao flew off with the fallen prince. Kise felt herself grow tired from the fight, but she still had a problem.

The reaper was still here.

Forcing herself to stand as strong as she could, she scanned for the reaper, who made haste to follow the Avion. Scaling down the trees, she followed the reaper with her sword on hand. The reaper must have not expected the interference of Takao because he seemed absolutely livid as he gave chase. But Kise wouldn’t let him save Haizaki. Using the last burst of her stamina, she reached the reaper and tried to engage in a sword fight, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open at that point. She was just so tired from everything. The reaper quickly took advantage of Kise’s failing strength and was about to pierce her heart with his scythe when the air in front of her solidified to a shield. Backing a few paces he turned to the newcomer.  

The wizard stood tall as he raised his staff in the air and chanted a few spells that was meant to expel him from this dimension. He retreated from the princess- _what a shame; her soul would have been a great to add to his collection_ -ran into the shadows. He simply didn’t have time for this, but he would be back for her.

Instead of running after the reaper, Kagami went to collect Kise. He winced when to saw all of the wounds on her body. Gently her hair off her face, he smiled when he saw his long time friend offer a weak smile. He carried Kise in his arms as ran as fast as he could without causing Kise too much pain. They needed to regroup.

.

.

.

.

By the time Kagami reached the river where they had decided to group, the others where there. Himuro was trying to treat Momoi, Furihata wasn’t awake yet and Murasakibara was destroying everything he could get his hands on. He nearly dropped Kise when a sudden feeling of worthlessness and helplessness burned his stomach. Without looking, he knew it was Kuroko. Kuroko was trying to comfort Aomine who seemed to frozen in horror; his eyes never leaving Momoi.

The others were fighting against the reaper that kept gaining ground towards Haizaki. Haizaki himself, was watching with unreadable eyes. Akashi was interrogating him, but he left when he was needed on the battlefield; everything that was on Haizaki was spread out away from him. Kagami laid Kise beside Furihata as he went to join the others in an attempt to rid the reaper. He watched as Takao took no short cuts when she kept her fight close and personal with the reaper, somehow, avoiding the reaper’s attack. As soon as she backed away Akashi would step in to launch a series of attacks. Midorima was keeping a close eye from the distance in case he broke past the others.

Kagami stood by Midorima when he began chanting his spells, letting his eyes glow a dark red, but before he could finish, the reaper disappeared into the shadows again. Somehow, he managed to come out of Haizaki’s shadow; grabbing onto the elf prince. Everything moved in slow motion as he saw Kise, drag herself up and rush to stop them from escaping. He watched as Kise launched her sword into Haizaki’s chest, but she was pushed back, and as weak as she was, it didn’t take much for her to lose her balance.

Forcing himself back into motion, he raised his hands again and called for Kise to move as far away as she could. Takao tried to gather enough momentum to grab Kise out of dangers way. Akashi and Midorima already on the offensive. Kise tried to put distance between them, as she had effectively stopped the reaper from leaving.

The reaper leaned down towards Kise, and even with Kise using her sword to push the other away, he still managed to grab her arm. The grip held onto her arm like a vice; refusing to budge regardless how she tried loosen the hand. The reaper leaned in closer towards her face, still Kise as she didn’t know how to react to the intrusion. “I will be back for you, my dear.” He leaned in even closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Kise stilled, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Takao managed to take flight from the ground and swoop in to pull Kise away from the reaper. Without warning, Midorima let his arrows fly towards the reaper, but he had already grabbed Haizaki and leaped into the sky, a portal opening behind him. Haizaki caught Kise’s eyes, seconds before he entered the portal.

Neither of them spoke, but their eyes spoke volumes.

_You may be breathing, but you’re dead to me, Shougo._

_I know, Kise, I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you're thoughts and opinions are because I would love to hear them!!


	7. Grey Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Anyone there? I'm sorry it took so long to update (I try for every two weeks and I am close to a month since my last chapter. Muffin. hee hee..my bad?
> 
> Anyways, I got writer's block and I forced this chapter out. Feel free to criticize!

No one spoke. Kagami held Kise in his arms as she finally let her guard down and letting herself be protected; telling them what Haizaki told her. Kagami wasn’t sure how strong the bond between Aomine and Momoi was, but the man looked utterly destroyed. He was sure that nothing could have broken him as much as he was now. Midorima was holding himself, his façade wearing thin as he placed a hand on Murasakibara’s shoulder. Akashi had lowered his head as he watched Himuro try to save Momoi, but she didn’t look like she was going to find a solution any time some. Kuroko wept quietly; disbelief clear as she looked lost at undoubtedly her closest friend. She tried to hold herself strong enough and stayed by Himuro’s side in case there was anything she could do.

Kagami hadn’t seen Takao after she flew after the portal; missing it by mere seconds. He wished she would return soon, he just knew the others needed as much as support as they could be offered.

“I don’t think I can heal her.” Himuro said as she finally stilled her hands. She had used every spell, every incantation, and even tried to offer her blood to Momoi, but nothing seemed to wake Momoi. “I can’t track the pathological route of the poison after it entered her blood stream. I don’t understand what happened.”

“That can’t be true!” Aomine’s voice cracked, surprising others around him. “Please don’t let her die. _Please._ ” He lifted his head and held Himuro’s gaze, conveying more emotion than any word could. When Himuro broke eye contact, he couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his throat. “Lady Himuro, there has to be a way.…”

“She isn’t dead, and I don’t think she is going to die any time soon,” Himuro started, choosing her words carefully. “But she is getting weaker, and if nothing is done, she will die, without delay.” Lifting to look at Midorima, “You arrived first, do you remember what happened to her? Nothing is making sense about the poison and anything you can remember would be helpful.”

Midorima looked surprised, and turned his head down in shame. He only saw Momoi laying on the ground before he left after Haizaki. He couldn’t recall a thing other than Momoi laying on the cold ground. Fortunately, Akashi understood and spoke in his place. “She was being held by Lady Furihata. Lady Furihata was ablaze and covered in marking that transferred to Lady Momoi. Could that have anything to do with it?”

Himuro smiled. At least that made sense. “Yes, it does. Lady Furihata must have intervened with the poison and we won’t know until she wakes up. But I would think that Lady Momoi will be alright for now.”

Just Himuro stopped talking Takao flew in the clearing. In her hand, she was holding something that she kept wrapped in her cape. Without speaking she walked towards Himuro and kneeled so she could gently place it beside her. Once the object was on the ground Takao began speaking as she unwrapped it. “When I went to get Haizaki from Lady Kise earlier, he dropped this. I think it might have been the vital that he stored the poison in.”

Kagami watched as he read the trembles of her fingers; as she prayed that the having a sample of the poison would somehow help the angel in saving the dear friend. He was somewhat surprised when he felt Kise take a deep breath in before getting out of his arms. She walked towards the Avion and placed her hand on her shoulder. “You did well, Lady Takao. If we have the poison, we can always test any possible antidote without using it on Momoi.”

Takao doesn’t look up to meet Kise’s eyes, opting to burn holes into the ground. _I was shone that this would have happened and I couldn’t save any of them._ Takao knew Kise only meant well, but she couldn’t erase the fact that she was warned. Takao failed at protecting them and she knew it. Instead of replying to Kise, Takao decided to change the topic. “When will Lady Furihata wake up?”

With all the appearance of Haizaki and Momoi’s health, the youngest among them laid forgotten. It saddened Takao a little to know that while she knew that Momoi was injured, that Furihata had been some what ignored. But what else could they do? Takao just prayed that at least Furihata would be alright. She would hate herself if she let both of her friends die. It was a shame since she still didn’t even know Furihata’s first name.

“Her wounds are extensive but she’s is healing herself slowly, although, slower than what I think should be normal.” Himuro offered. “I don’t think we should move either of them. Can we set up camp here, Sir Akashi?”

Akashi stared into the sky until he nodded vaguely towards Himuro. What else could he do?

0.0.0.0

Akashi stayed inbetween Momoi and Furihata; neither had awaken. He knew none of the other members were sleeping. They were either still in shock or they were just too tired to sleep. Except for Himuro who began her research into finding a cure for Momoi. Akashi knew she didn’t have to go as far as she was for Momoi, but he was incessantly grateful that she was. Turning to watch Furihata instead, he wondered what was going through her head; he could have easily guessed Momoi’s. Suddenly he realized just how little he actually knew of the unseen guardians.

Lady Takao was an open book, but like an good, there was so much depth and even with the words in front of him he could never guess the ending. Lady Himuro was an angel but more than that, she was brilliant, someone who always calm and Akashi _knew_ that she must have faced several calamities. Sir Kagami was a simply man, but his potential was outstanding. He is capable of so much and his ability to rebound after whatever is thrown at him, make him strong and determined. As is Lady Kise. She ability is exponential; and Akashi knows that he would hate to have to her as an enemy.

But what about Furihata? Akashi leaned over as he gently touched her forehead. She was kind, he knew that much for sure, but she was forgiving. Akashi learned that there was a difference. Furihata didn’t believe that love is the answer to all problems, but she wanted to. She kept her stands high, but her expectations low. He wished now that he had bothered to ask her for her name.

A sudden sound broke Akashi’s musing. Turning to look at the source, he realized that Furihata was waking up. Akashi held his breath as he waited when her eyes began to shutter open. Once they did, Furihata locked her gaze on Akashi. She watched him as if this was the first time she had ever laid eyes on him. In a second she was on her feet and a few paces back. “W-who are y-you?”

“Wait here, I’ll get Lady Himuro to assure you’re alright,” Akashi started, his voice soft like he was talking to an injured animal. “Please wait.” Akashi left to find the angel, making sure to voice his steps so she could count them.

Once he was out of sight, he turned around to see Furihata hold her head in her hands as if she was tired.

.

.

.

.

Himuro wasn’t sure what to think when she heard that Furihata didn’t recognize Akashi. She knew that Furihata knew something to save Momoi, but it’s going to be challenging if she doesn’t remember anything. But she had to try; if nothing else, she might be able to charm her as an angel.

When Himuro met Furihata, she could see the amazement and the distrust in her face. “Furihata, do you remember me?”

“No, I’m sorry.” Furihata looked ready to run the moment Himuro was closer than she had to be. “Um, would you mind not, umm…c-coming any closer?”

Himuro froze, she hadn’t realized that she had advanced so close to Furihata, but offered a subdued smile. “Of course,” Taking a few steps back, Himuro smiled brightly at Furihata. “Would you mind if I asked a few questions after I explain the basics to you?” Furihata nodded, seeming more at ease now that Himuro was farther away. “A friend of ours was poisoned with the Weeping Willow extracts, and you’ve done something that saved her, but we can’t seem to figure what you’ve done to help her. Do you remember anything?”

.

.

_Let me take control, vessel, let me explain this._

Furihata was sure the voice came from some corner of her subconscious but she felt too tired to fully comprehend what was happening. Realizing that she couldn’t the entity in her mind, she decided to let it take control as she should take control if she felt it stepped it out of line. For some reason, she felt confident that she could, so she let herself be engulfed into a black abyss.

.

.

Himuro felt fear course through her body when she saw how Furihata’s eyes changed colours, but it wasn’t as if the colours suddenly changed; it seemed as if the girl she knew was completely consumed from a flame and this was the product. She could feel the incredible aura around her. How could someone change so effortless….

 _“Listen well, Angel, fore I can only explain this once or I would kill this vessel should I return like this.”_ The voice didn’t sound like the soft voice the eighteen-year-old girl that Himuro had grown custom to. It sounds so apathic; nothing like Furihata. _“I carry both truth and falsehood. I am neither light or darkness. I am just existence. This vessel wanted to save the maiden and so I saved her with the price of a memory from each; equivalent to the aide I gave. I took the memories from maiden that are of hers and the blue haired knight’s childhood, and for this vessel I took the five most defining moment in her life. These memories are mine to keep, from now to the end of time. The maiden will live for twelve full moons before the poison enters her heart. The only advice I could offer to you, is to fully the understand the problem before you try to find an solution; it might be closer than you suspect._ ”

Himuro felt numb as she watched the flames in Furihata’s eyes retreat, but before she could catch the teen, Furihata caught herself; forcing herself on her feet. Himuro wanted to hold onto her as she watched helplessly as Furihata made to grab her eyes as if they caused her a great amount of pain, but she knew that she would only cause more trouble than help. So, she waited until the phoenix regained her posture.

“Sweetheart, you should sit, let me bring you some water.” Himuro rushed to retrieve the water that had carried in the pails. It felt foreign to her to think that these pails were empty, but Momoi was safe and Furihata was unharmed. But seemed lifetimes ago. It was funny how little things- like the pails- seem to throw everything out of perspective, but still make complete sense.

When Himuro returned, Furihata curled into her knees, asleep with the areas around her eyes red in irritation. Himuro took this time to hold the girl in her arms before she called Murasakibara to carry her into a tent. She had a lot to explain to the others. Hopefully, Aomine was prepared.

0.0.0.0

Once Furihata was taken care of, Himuro spoke to Akashi first. He seemed to maul over the information. In the end, he decided it was for the best to let the others know what had happened; he was positive that if Aomine would take it best now rather than later. Akashi also decided that Momoi should return to the castle so she wouldn’t be in danger. Himuro nodded, and Akashi excused himself to call the others.

Slowly they all entered the area upon Akashi’s request.

Himuro made eye contact with Aomine and then to Akashi. Akashi nodded slightly before he spoke. “Aomine, I need you to understand the situation.” Akashi could see that his heart had dropped in his chest as his breathing started to become laboured. “Lady Momoi had been conditionally saved with a heavy price. For the exchange of twelve full moons time to find a cure, it costed the most valuable memory she possessed-her childhood memories of you.”

“S-she won’t remember m-me?” Aomine asked in a quite voice; a soft voice that was saved solely the woman that Aomine treasured the most. Kise reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. “But, she’s still alive, r-right?” Aomine turned to look to the sky before returning to face his king. “Then it is fine.” His voice was strong than before, and for second Kise believed he was alright.

The rest of the conversation went by without a problem. No one asked any questions; no one spoke. Knowing that no one would sleep, they decided that they would focus on future strategies. Anything to give them the hope that something like this wouldn’t happen again. 

0.0.0.0

When Furihata woke up, it was quiet. She didn’t remember a thing of how she entered the mortal world; the only explanation that she could think of was that someone from her world actually went through their threat to abandon her in the moral world where she belonged. Was that why the angel felt pity for her? Either way, Furihata made her way out the tent. She wasn’t sure where she was going but she just felt a pull towards the trees that were slightly out of sight or why she knew that if she told anyone where she was going they would stop her.

Once she arrived she saw a navy haired man leaning against the trees. She watched as she soon realized that he hadn’t heard her yet. She was about to call out to him when she saw an elf-it couldn’t be _the_ elf princess, Kise Ryouta, could it? Furihata watched as the blonde beauty took the shaken man into her arms. She watched as the man seemed to be brought out of whatever thought that held his attention. They exchanged words; one betrayed the other soothing. The man tried to push out of Lady Kise’s arm, but she held him strong, but gently until he gave up and cried in her arms. 

The last thing Furihata saw Lady Kise bring the both on them down; holding the broken man together as she tried to heal wounds that ran too deep before she walked away.

.

.

When Furihata adventured further she saw an avian, but not just any avian; the most renowned- Takao Kazunari. She had always read stories about how fast she was and how her smile could light up a room, but never once had she read about that she had ever been quite this low. She was said to have the spirit of a hawk-never meant to be bound to the earth. She was sitting beside a green haired man. They sat a few feet away from each other but it might as well be miles; neither acknowledged at each other.

Takao was trying to be strong but she even a hawk’s wings begin to tire, and that was why the green haired man was there. He was there to keep Takao from falling and yet Takao balanced him. He needed to know that he was needed. That he isn’t completely helpless; and Takao depended on him enough that he knew that for the time being he was needed; he had a purpose. _Ying and Yang_. Furihata knew that these two were two halves of the same whole and she hoped that they would come to realize it before it was too late.

Furihata took another minute to watch them as they looked out to nowhere- never making eye contact with each other.

.

.

Furihata found both the angel and Sir Kagami with a purpled haired man and a blue haired woman. The angel rested her head on the purple haired man’s shoulder, like it weighted too much. She couldn’t see her face but she knew that the angel was tired.

Kagami held the other woman in his arms as she cried silent tears. Kagami only held her tighter-trying to protect her from whatever happened to them. Furihata wondered what happened to Kagami, he didn’t seem to act like the man she had once met back at home. He looked frightened of something.

Furihata couldn’t stand the atmosphere, she wanted- needed- to know what was happening. She left to find something else.

.

.

The final person she saw was the red-haired man she had seen when she first woke up. She didn’t mean to spy of the others, but she wanted to know who she was surrounded by. She needed to know whether she should stay or run. When she first saw the man, she knew he was a deadly as he was cold. But he seemed so much older; he seemed to have aged considerably over the course a few hours. Her eyes told her how ruined the man looked, but she knew better. Maybe it was her survival instincts that warned her that something was wrong about him. He wasn’t completely there and it would be dangerous to approach him. Everything told Furihata to say away from him, but she couldn’t. Something pulled her towards him. She knew that she couldn’t leave him alone. As quietly as she could, she walked over to him. And she knew that if she were to die, then it would have to be his hands. But she wasn’t afraid. At least, not yet.

.

.

Akashi was angry that he let Lady Momoi get injured. He was supposed to keep her save and now he lost her. But he wasn’t furious with the fallen prince, Haizaki; he was enraged by his own incompetency. He stared into the ground images that he wished he had never seen play over and over again in mind. He was young again, he was fighting for his kingdom and he actually thought that he could save his people.

He remembered being told that his plan failed. The castle had been invaded. He remembered that it was his idea to move the soldiers to join the front lines as backup. He remembered how everyone trusted. He remembered how his father looked at him for the last time; he had faith in his son. He remembered the severed head bleeding. _Even_ _kings bleed red_.

He swore that that he would protect the others.

He swore that he would always think every plan from every angle.

He swore that next time would be different.

Then he remembered Lady Momoi.

Another piece of him shattered.

The sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. Turning to face whoever dared to approach him, but to his surprize, it was Furihata. He was just about to stand when she offered a scared smile but motioned him to remain sitting. Once she sat beside him, she offered a kind gaze that he knew he didn’t deserve.

“Umm, I’m not sure what is happening, but…um, it’ll be alright. Maybe not now, but it will sooner or later.” Furihata whispered, as if speaking louder would cause him grief.

“If you don’t know what has happened, then how can you be so sure?” Akashi countered, he wasn’t in the mood for weightless words. At this moment, nothing seemed it would be alright ever again.

“Because you won’t let it end like this. Neither of them will.” Akashi turned to stare at the young woman- if he wasn’t paying attention he would have missed her words, but she was looking to a patch of grass; deep into her thoughts. “I might not know what happened, but I am certain that if there’s fighting chance, everyone here will be ready. I don’t need to know you, to know that you aren’t the kind of people to pray for a miracle, but fight for a chance.” She finally looked away from the grass into his eyes. “But if I m-might be so bold to s-say, you’re strong, but so is y-your army. It would be alright if you r-relied on them.” Akashi felt himself getting lost in her eyes; but the more he looked into them the more they reminded him of a sunset. They were so warm and he knew that she was nothing but sincere when she spoke.

Akashi leaned back, shifting his gaze into the darkened sky. “Do you truly believe so?”

“Trust me, even if for just this once.”

0.0.0.0

Akashi decided that Momoi would be safer if she stayed back at the castle with Reo. Lady Takao decided that she could fly back to the castle and be back within 24 hours, and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Kagami decided to accompany her, since two would be a safer than one. Lady Takao said she didn’t mind as long as he kept pace. Soon the two of them set off, as Takao took to the skies and Kagami floated after her; Momoi in a protected barrier.

Aomine watched as the two of them faded. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do without her, but for now, he would be strong even for the both of them. Turning to his side to watch Lady Kise, she never left his side, he noted dully. Her eyes for distance as she stared into the sky, and he knew what was on her mind.

“It’s not your fault.”

Lady Kise visibly jolted when he spoke. Instead of gracing him with an answer she offered him a he assumed was meant to be a comforting smile. She was beautiful when he cried, Aomine realized as he counted a million emotions flicker across her eyes, but he couldn’t a name to a single one. She slowly pulled her gaze back to the sky, when he hadn’t responded. Aomine turned away from her as well as he turned back to the sky.

Some how, some where, Aomine knew it would be alright.

 .

.

Those that remained packed up their supplies and set them aside. It should be day break soon. Midorima, thought about the Avian. Had he become so depended on her presence that now he seemed incomplete. He wasn’t sure that what was expected from him anymore. He thought that they were invincible, that nothing could ever get to them as long as they banded together-but they were wrong- _he_ was wrong. It was simple, if he ever thought about it.

What did he honestly think? That because- because they were strong. But at the end of the day, they were born human and they will die as humans.  

He wanted so much more than that, he wanted to know what it would be like to live a life where he was more than just a human trying to play god. But he knew that he could never leave Akashi. He felt like he owed it to the man to stay by his side. And he didn’t want to leave the people that gave meaning to the word family. But he knew he yearned for more, he yearned for her.

Sometimes he wished that he wasn’t aware of his feelings.

.

.

Kagami and Takao returned after a little over twenty hours and by the look on their faces it was obvious they hadn’t stopped once on their journey. Takao just looked tired in contrast to the fury that was there before she left. She marched straight to Akashi and delivered the message that was sent about Momoi’s condition. After a few minutes of explaining to the others of Momoi’s condition, they began to pack up.

Akashi offered to wait until Takao and Kagami had rested but both refused immediately. Lady Kuroko watched as they seemed to be running solely off adrenaline and failure. The reality of what was happening and exactly how unmatched they were finally hit everyone. They didn’t have the time to waste of trivial things. They would finish this as soon as they could, whether Akashi liked it or not. Not having much of an option, Akashi agreed and once again they head off to the gate that connected both of their worlds.

Two hours into the travel, Lady Kuroko broke away from Kagami’s side to come to Takao’s. As of knowing that she had something to say, the other watched her curiously. Once Kuroko was sure she had everyone’s attention, she made sure to hold each of their eyes before she chose to speak. “We won’t make it very far like this. We won’t save Lady Momoi, nor the worlds or anyone. Not like this.” Kuroko made sure that she looked directly into Akashi’s eyes as she spoke. “Isn’t it ironic that you are some of the strongest warriors in history, but we can’t seem to work together well enough to fight alongside of each other? We don’t even know the capabilities the other or the limit we know we all possess. How will that help us in the future? How can we deal with the unknowns of tomorrow if we’re unknowns ourselves?” Kuroko made eye contact with everyone again until she quieted down and began to ride ahead.

No one spoke as they took in what the princess said. It was true, they didn’t know much about the other species. They never thought it was important because they knew that they could handle anything that came across them. But they were proven wrong, time and time again. Just like Kuroko predicted, Sir Kagami spoke first. “Maybe we could try to figure something out.”

“I like snacks…” Murasakibara stated to which smiled at him.

“Lady Kise, how did you call upon the trees to your demand?” Midorima asked. He had been curious since he heard she had done so.

“Hmm?” Lady Kise looked slightly confused. “…I don’t know. I just told it to move and it did.”

“Surely, there must be more to it than that!” Aomine exclaimed. How could it be that she didn’t know.

“Honestly, I’ve called upon them for a very long time. And I would not force them, I would ask them.” Kise looked at Aomine, a little uncertain. It was hard to explain something like this to someone else. It made her feel slightly insane even when she knew he would understand. “And, umm. I’m scared of worms.” There a brief laugh from the others, and another one after they realized that she was quite serious.

“…I don’t really have much to offer, I’m just an impaired Unseen. I can’t offer a special skill or talent,” Furihata spoke from behind the others. “But I can offer you my loyalty and sincerity…” She wasn’t going to dilute herself into thinking that she was anywhere near any of their levels, but she wouldn’t dwell on it either. “…If you would have me…?” Furihata wasn’t expecting for Lady Kuroko to slow her horse to match pace with her. In a swift moment, she had an arm around Furihata as she dragged the younger girl closer. She didn’t need to speak for Furihata to know what she was trying to say, so slowly let her arms wrap around the princess.

0.0.0.0

The rest of the travel when by without any issues. Lady Kise promised a slow death to both Kagami and Takao if they didn’t rest and show their injuries to Lady Himuro. Midorima went over the Knight’s injuries as well to make sure that they were also well. Kuroko watched as the group stitched itself make together. She noted that Furihata was missing. Deciding that it was for the best that none of them were left along for too long she went to look for the girl.

Kuroko found her not to far from the others, with papers scattered around her. She was doing some sort of ridiculous dance. Upon watching her more closely, she realized that she was imitating something. “What are you doing, Lady Furihata?”

Furihata nearly jumped as she hadn’t heard the princess approach. “N-nothing. Just going over a few details…” She spoke shyly. Kuroko merely raised her eyebrow before sitting down to make herself more comfortable before turning she reserved face back on Furihata, urging her continue. “This is just a thought, okay?  But I think we’re missing something. I don’t remember any of you, so this is strict from a third person perspective. But I’ve been considering the incident with Lady Momoi. I understand that she meant a lot to the knights and yourself, and I don’t think that shouldn’t have been enough for her to be targeted like this. Unless, despite being more vulnerable, she more of a threat than everyone else. Something’s wrong, and I don’t know what. There’s something missing here. She must have known something, and based on the insight she offered, she doesn’t hold back any information. Maybe she noticed something, but she didn’t realize the significance of it then.”  

Lady Kuroko blinked at her, and even though it didn’t show on her face, but she was both amazing and slightly doubtful. Where did this theory come from? Kuroko heard rustling behind her only to realize that the others found them and decided to join them. She motioned for them to keep quiet, as to not startle Furihata, though she did seem to have forgotten that she was even there. “Why do you think so?”

“You see, in the forest where she first noticed the cursed corpse victim, the day that Sir Kagami had been summoned, she saw it _move_. That’s not normal. It takes a highly-trained eye to see them even in the Unseen standard, and judging by the lack of the information that are in Sir Akashi’s notes, you don’t have much experience dealing with them. From that I think it is reasonable to assume that she had eyes much sharper than that we were thought, and not only could she see them, she could analyze them. According to the report written about this, Lady Momoi was the one to guide the others on how to fight it since they could not see it for themselves. That’s rare, Lady Kuroko, unbelievably so.” Kuroko turned and saw the look of complete disbelief written on the other guardians’ faces, like they didn’t it was possible for Lady Momoi to have done that.

“So, what I understood from that was that she could see far more than what was expected for her, she could comprehend and act accordingly. That’s actually frightening. But that should be enough, to catch the fallen Prince’s attention. Or to have a reaper to gather her soul personally. They were far too eager to collect-it was almost clumsy; it is not normal for either of them.” Furihata took some of her files that she had retrieved from Akashi and pointed at a few notes that she made about Haizaki and a few pages away, Reapers. “So, I think she knew something that threated the them to the point of fear.”

“What are you saying?” Aomine asked, taking a looked over her notes. Furihata froze once she realized that it wasn’t just her and Lady Kuroko anymore. Her face burned as she stared into the ground, having lost her voice.

Akashi watched Furihata for a moment before looking into the notes as well. There were profiles, incidents and tendencies for both. He was curious as to why she would even bother to keep this, but he knew just by looking at her that her reason for this embarrassed her greatly. He looked over the notes again.   

“Why do think that, Furihata?” Kise asked, looking over the notes, and how actually surprised how accurate the notes were to Shougo; it was almost like she knew him, but she knew they had never met before.

“Umm…b-because if I were him, then that’s not w-what I would do…?” Furihata mumbled as she stared into the ground. It was hard to explain that after years of being abused and hunted for being who she was she had forced herself to be critical of others and to pay attention to small details. She wasn’t a fighter, so she had to teach herself to be one step ahead of others if she wanted to survive. She knew a lot of this was based on her opinion, and she hoped that wouldn’t take the theory too seriously, it was a shot in the dark, whether it hit its mark or not.

.

.

Akashi looked over the notes from the past, both his and Furihata’s, and the ones with her conclusion on it as he pieced it together in his mind. “With Lady Momoi, they couldn’t use invisibility against us, and she could see the capabilities of her opponents; including their weak points. Without her, we lost that, but more than those, we lost a great mind. That’s all we can conclude for certain for now, we’ll keep a sharp eye out for any evidence proving it true or otherwise.”

The others nodded their heads together. None of them mentioned it, but each for feel a storm brewing and it was getting stronger as the days went by.

0.0.0.0

It had been over three days since the theory was brought up about the giant pillars on the top of the mountain and despite not attacked again, they became wary of their surroundings. It seemed almost too easy to reach the gates. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows as he felt at unease, recalling all of the hardships it took them to reach this point, and for it to be this easy-something was definitely out of place. It was too quiet.

Not having much of an option, they opted to the approach the gates. Once they came closer to the gates they felt as if the gravity become heavier. Soon the atmosphere became too much for some and they couldn’t seem to breath. Kuroko knew that if she took another step forward, her lungs would clasp, so she was the first one to retreat to somewhere she could breath properly. Soon, the others followed.

As soon as they all reached safety, they heard a deep voice boom. Whipping their heads to look for the origin of the voice, they met two figures walking towards them from the other side of the gates. Kagami pales as he recognized one of the faces that came into sight. It couldn’t be-but it was. There stood the expelled wizard, turned warlock.

“Looks like you’re early,” Hanamiya drawled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things I would like to mention, there are some parts that will be shadowing some of the later chapters (cough, cough, when Furihata is thinking to herself before she approaches Akashi, the phoenix speaking, etc)
> 
> Furihata isn't book smart, or battle smart, but she is people brilliant. I'm not sure if I conveyed this properly, but the 'magical' world is actually very prejudice against those like Furihata and she needed to learn this skill to survive. Her theory wasn't right or wrong, just close. 
> 
> Also, help. I am so lost with this fic right now.


	8. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the sooooooo late update! (a full month now?) I was so busy and when I got back to this fic, I had no idea where to go. So I did that thing were you just keep writing. This is the shortest chapter, but hopefully the next one will be back to 6k ish!

Kagami froze as realization finally hit him. He knew who this was-every spell casting unseen knew the name Makoto Hanamiya. He was the wizard that shook the world with his betrayal. _The Midday Massacre_ where a young, promising wizard went berserk. The frontline of every news outlet described the horror on his face and at how was completely at ease throughout the whole ordeal. It was almost three years ago, but Kagami will never forget the way he laughed when they finally stopped him. He was never supposed to the release….

“Awe, don’t you guys look so cute? How the mighty have fallen, eh Kise? The halo of the elves can’t seem to manage on her own, now can she? But who could blame her with all of her family problems.” Hanamiya laughed like he found it hilarious and even more so when Kise schooled her face, refusing to give anything away. “Oh and ‘King’ Akashi, how’s s the maiden doing? One of the two you swore protect?” Akashi narrowed his eyes but also didn’t speak.

Fear shot through Kagami’s body as he saw the same look on his face from that night and he knew they were in danger. Kagami barely made a barrier between them and Hanamiya before steel spikes suddenly appeared and nearly pierced Takao. Unpredictable as always. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Before he got a chance to comprehend what was happening, Hanamiya was three feet away from him looking unimpressed. Kagami’s eyes widen as Hanamiya dashed towards him, chanting something under his breath.

There wasn’t enough time to move and he couldn’t think about what spell to use with the warlock so close. The next few minutes were a blur as he felt something that felt like claws on his ankles, dragging him into the ground. The last thing he saw was arrows flying towards Hanamiya and laughter. The only Kagami could see was a tunnel light getting smaller as he was dragged further into the earth. Kagami wasn’t afraid of the dark or small places, but the tunnel was becoming smaller and he was getting further from the surface; panic rushing into his veins. Suddenly he felt the emotion of determination, and he knew without thinking that Kuroko was trying to get him back.

Forcing himself to calm down, he began to recall counter spells before choosing one and breaking the hex on him. Unfortunately, Hanamiya must have realized Kagami would have escaped, and the tunnel was about cave in on him the moment the hex was worn off. Before dirt could completely take him, he cast a spell to propel himself back to the surface, hoping he could make some of the distance that he could force the rest of his way to the surface.

Before the spell even wore off, he knew that he still too far. He wouldn’t make it. Just as he was losing air, he felt something pull at him; something calming and comforting. Soon he heard a soft voice calling out to him, telling him not to give up. He knew that voice and he wondered he even doubt that Kuroko would let him die. Focusing on her voice, he felt air filling his lungs and his something inside of him was pulsing. Suddenly he felt roots grip his wrists and pull him forward.

Being pulled back to the surface he noticed that Lady Kise’s eyes were still glowing yellow before the faded. She offered a quick smile before turning her attention back towards ongoing battle in front of him. Kagami didn’t need to be present to know that the fight was one sided, despite Akashi effectively keeping them at bay with Kise, Takao, Murasakibara and Aomine trying for close range offense. Hanamiya had made a fortress around his men and closing off the gates he knew they had to cross. Of course, Hanamiya had his elites with him. The worst band of criminals that shook modern history. It was only a matter of time before the warriors got tired, while Hanamiya barely moved.

A gentle hand on his shoulders pulled him from his thoughts. “Are you alright, Sir Kagami?” Kuroko asked, eyes trained on him. Kagami hit the realization what Kuroko did. She connected her magic with his, making him stronger than he was ever alone. Kagami wasn’t the smartest fighters, but even he could acknowledge an epiphany when it was in front of him.

“Lady Kuroko, I need you to trust me,” Kagami waited until she nodded her understanding, encouraging his to continue. “The spells we cast, they all have origins that doesn’t move once they have been called upon; usually symbols of any sort, but we can separate for so long from the marker before it weakens too much. Also each of us has a pinpoint magical source within us that can be detached for our beings for a while if we can find a suitable holder.  This is the plan….”

.

.

Akashi needed to think. He wasn’t sure of what the intruder was capable, but having Furihata give quick assessments brought both comfort and dismay. He soon learned about his opponent and his history for stamina and strength. He knew his men were still exhausted both physically and mentally. He needed either finish this soon or get his soldiers out of here. He held on for a little while longer before he decided that they would need to retreat while they still had enough strength to make out unharmed. Before he could he call out his orders, he saw a flash of red.

Instinctually, his eyes went to find his cousin, but she wasn’t in sight. Holding himself in place, he decided to watch Kagami move. The wizard began to scale the wall of the fortress, a weapon already summoned on his belt, but no matter how the enemy aimed at him all of their efforts missed the red-haired spell caster. Suddenly, Kagami reached the top to where Hanamiya was watching him with amused eyes, choosing to let him climb to the top for the confrontation.

Once Kagami had reached the top he stared Hanamiya in the eyes before smirking. He called an incantation that took the form of a spear. Aiming the spear, he shot it towards Hanamiya. Not one to be out done, Hanamiya countered, but the arrow missed him. Kagami took a few steps back to the edge of the walls. He feet were just a few inches away from the edge before he let himself fall off the edge. Almost every pair of eyes widened as they watched Kagami fall. His comrades made to rush to his aide, but were held in place with a small binding; the markings matching the ones that were presently on Kagami’s wrist. He didn’t want them to get involved.

Himuro watched in horror at how reckless her brother was being, but she couldn’t do anything but watch. As she stared she soon realized that something was different than the other times, he was plummeting to the earth but he was at complete peace with himself. She also noticed the subtle way Kagami challenged Hanamiya, knowing full well that he would not refuse. He would follow her brother. Just as she predicted, Hanamiya followed Kagami’s lead- only he held a sword of his own as he fell into a pursuit. Kagami quickly back tracked further from Hanamiya’s fortress, putting as much distance as he could. Once he was sure that they were far enough that neither could retreat, Kagami grasp his weapon and began to charge at Hanamiya. The battle continued as Kagami and Hanamiya clashed; neither side interfered-one was still paralyzed while the other captivated.

Aomine would never have guessed that Kagami was as skilled as a fighter as he was now. Nothing about the magician would ever have lead him to believe that he a master when it came to wielding weapons. Kagami’s movements were as deadly as they were certain. He didn’t have Akashi or Midorima’s grace or Murasakibara’s strength, but he was clearly as seasoned warrior. He couldn’t tear his gaze off of them as the even fight started to turn to Kagami’s favour.

It took a close call from Kagami almost striking Hanamiya’s abdomen before Hanamiya’s men jerked into motion. They left the fortress open as the rushed to be by their leader’s side. The moment the men had left the building the binding that held the Kagami’s comrades faded, allowing them to move as needed. Without any hesitation, the warriors rushed to intercept the oncoming enemy. Many didn’t know what the spell caster was planning, but with the compromised stamina and exhaustion that they wouldn’t last long enough-every moment counted.

Those who weren’t combat prone went to retreat; upon Furihata’s insistence, they retreated to the now abandoned fortress. With Furihata and Himuro away from the cross fire the others fought as instincts took over. While Himuro monitored the war going on below, Furihata walked around the fortress looking for anything to concrete her theory. Just as she predicted, on the was marking circle that was alternating from glowing a deep red and a soft blue. The marking must have gone unnoticed, shadowed from Kagami’s dramatic fall. From the blue glow from the marking began to transform into a mist; growing to take the form of Lady Kuroko. “Welcome back, Lady Kuroko.”

Once she was fully present, she wasted no time in searching for some sort of the sign as she replied, “Thank you kindly. But, how did you know?”. Kuroko knew it was impolite to speak without making eye contact, but she was short on time and genuinely curious.

“It wasn’t too obvious, but with a background on spell casters it wasn’t too farfetched; his weapon was summoned before hand-spell casters usually don’t do that, and the fall was too dramatic- like he was hiding something or wanted the fortress to be cleared,” came the shy response. Furihata dully noted that Lady Kuroko had a mark on her neck. Kuroko hummed in response, looking for another sign. Sir Kagami explained that Hanamiya had used a spell to make the fortress, and the marker for the spell should be hidden somewhere close to where was standing. If she could break the spell they should be able to pass the gates and avoid the rest of this confrontation.

Somewhere in her musing, she noticed that Himuro had leaped off the edge as well and flew to where the battle was taking part. Glancing over to where Furihata was watching the fight, she noticed that Himuro in the sky, spreading her wings as to their full strength, each feather glowing as she moved her hands to make a barrier inbetween their comrades and the enemies. She vaguely wondered why until a loud explosion sounded, making her ears rings. In panic Kuroko rushed to the side and tried to figure out what happened, after feeling a burning sensation on her arm. She quickly found everyone, everyone except Kagami. He must have been on the other side of the barrier.

Forcing herself to function again, Kuroko went looking for the marking that Hanamiya must have left. Having taken a deep breath to calm her nerves, Kuroko took out her book on the arts and began to chant slowly. She couldn’t preform a lot powerful spells on her own, but she knew a few to aide her whenever she needed it. Suddenly, she eyes became a shape lighter as a new dimension as added to her vision. For as long as she held her breath, she would be able to see the dimension where extra-terrestrial presence can be seen. Looking around she was the marking on the opposite corner of floor from where she was.

The marking came in the shape of a circle that looked to be hissing as it circulated around itself. Kuroko could almost taste the bitterness and sinister lust on her tongue; threatening to consume her thought and mind until it took over her being. It had to be Hanamiya’s; Sir Kagami told her the markers take the shape of the wielder’s soul. Hanamiya was truly a terrible person but Kuroko was amazed that he was so rotten that it could manifest as it does. Regardless, she had a mission and time was not on her side.

Lifting her hands, she began to summon every ounce of her magical training to weaken the curse. She could see her magic intertwine with Hanamiya’s, and after she was sure that her presence wouldn’t demolish, she finally let herself breathe freely. Since she altered the marker, she could clearly see it now. Which would only lead to the next phase-creating a marker of her own. Kuroko pulled out her book to the last page where Sir Kagami had drawn one which she had to recreate. Picking up one of the loose stones she began to crave into the ground.

0.0.0.0

Hanamiya knew the moment the blue haired maiden appeared on his fortress since it was a part of his being. It made him seethe to think that a lowly human was able to infiltrate his marker, but he sure that Kagami had something to do with it. It didn’t matter though because it was clearly too weak to cause him any damage as she was, that and he would kill them both all the same. It was just a matter of time. But Hanamiya doesn’t take any hostages regardless. Having enough of this he forced distance between the two warring sides; Hanamiya decided to end things quickly. “Retreat to the woods, and Hara, prepare the explosives.” Each member nodded their compliance and headed towards their destination. “We’re going to set them on fire.”

Hanamiya felt the annoying woman alter his mark, and he took pride in being able to kill the wizard as retaliation. He knew before the fools realized what he was doing the cursed Angel would throw a shield inbetween them right before he set the trigger. And she did. Hanamiya was thoroughly irritated when he saw that the Avion and Angel moved everyone that couldn’t move quick enough on their own to _his_ fortress.

Except the wizard.

He was too slow it seemed. Before the Avion could reach him Hanamiya sneered at her before he let himself be swallowed into the earth.

.

.

Just as Kagami was about to grab a hold of Takao’s hand he felt something clutch his ankles. Looking down he saw two pale hands and the next thing he saw was the ground rushing towards his face. “Lady Takao, go back! Don’t worry, just go!” Takao tried to grab onto his arm, but as Hara began to shoot at her, she had no choice but to retreat. He knew it would come to this, and he was ready this time. He took air into his lungs and went under.

Kagami brought his hand to his neck to ghost over a marker that he placed on it not so long ago. He felt a jolt go through his body as the person on the other side of the connection responded, he liked to believe it was because of the spark of energy being transferred. He closed his eyes and waited until they surfaced. It didn’t matter what Hanamiya did – letting his hand linger on his neck before he let go-he was safe because he just knew; he could feel it. So, he let Hanamiya pull him under.

.

.

Hanamiya dragged him to somewhere farther from the others. He knew that Kagami couldn’t teleport himself to the fortress to the other, because the distance was vast enough even _he_ couldn’t make to the fortress. It didn’t bother him in the slightest that the others got away. He would be satisfied with Kagami’s blood. The moment he let his grip on the wizard loosen the captive broke free. Interestingly enough, instead of trying to flee, he forced a barrier around the two of them, keeping the others away. Did he honestly think that he could beat him? _Please_.

Hanamiya smirked as he summoned his sword again, and watched Kagami lifted the one he called upon earlier. Without another second of hesitation, Hanamiya launched into an onslaught of attacks. The two exchanged blows, but it was clear that for some reason, the wizard’s stamina was far too low for Hanamiya would be worried about losing this spar. As bored as he was, he wanted to end this as soon as possible.

Without missing a beat, Hanamiya switched the grip on his sword before he plunged it into Kagami’s chest.

.

.

Kagami realized only a few seconds before he got his heart pierced. He forced himself to move back, grateful that he only got a superficial scrape on his collar bone. Once there was enough the space Hanamiya, Kagami felt his chest feel warm, a reassurance that seeped into his veins that made him feel like everything would be alright. It was calling him. _Lady Kuroko_. Kagami placed his hand on his neck and let his magic flow into the mark, strengthening the bond, to the point the he could practically feel her heart beat in sync with his. The moment he opened the connection he felt her grip onto his beings and pulling him to her side.

He kept his eyes on Hanamiya who reappeared in his line of sight but was glowing a dark purple. Kagami recognized the symbols; Hanamiya was using a death curse. He couldn’t defend himself since he opened his connection to Lady Kuroko, if he broke it off now he would injure her. Even now, he couldn’t bring himself to cause her any harm- he would rather take it to his grave. He was deep rooted as he watched the glow increase. He waited for the impact, vaguely wondering if Himuro would be able to heal him in time. Suddenly he felt hands wrap around his chest. Breaking through his trance, he looked to the hands, but they weren’t actually there.

He turned his head to a transparent image of Lady Kuroko. She had her head resting inbetween his shoulder blades. _“You’re safe now, Sir Kagami, for every light has its shadow and I will yours in your light,”_ Kagami felt her grip on him tighten as she forced his presence to return with her to her body, that laid dormant by the gates. Kagami smiled as he let himself be completely drawn in what he could describe as warmed and safety; which he could only name as Lady Kuroko.

The curse missed the pair by mere seconds.

Minutes later, Lady Kuroko woke in the arms of Akashi and Sir Kagami watching over her with so much affection that she felt lightheaded. She was still to weak to walk on her, so Kagami carried her past the gates, much to Akashi’s chagrin. But as her head laid on his chest, lulled by the pounding of his heart, she vowed she would become stronger, strong enough to say she belonged by his side. 

0.0.0.0

“Shouldn’t we go after them?” Hara asked as he watched Kagami about to pass the thresh hold.

Hanamiya for his part, looks completely bored. “No, we were told to rough them up, and hold them here for awhile. Besides, we’ll be seeing them soon.”

0.0.0.0

The sensation was similar to the first time that Takao had passed through the gates. Her full body seemed to tingle and she felt warm. It only lasted for a few minutes before she landed safely onto a clear grass clearing. It felt like something completely different being home. Takao took a deep breath in. The air felt sweeter in span of a few weeks that she had left.

“Home sweet home!” Takao practically screamed in glee. She opened her wings to their full span and leaped into the sky, moving much faster that the others were used to. Suddenly there were other Avions that heard Takao’s laugh. Soon there was a flock of them that went to greet the missing Avion. Takao laughed and they began to chase her. She missed this far too much to comprehend that there were others. Other creatures from the area slowly began to come out of hiding when they heard the soft laughter.

Kagami reached the ground with Kuroko still in his arms. The second his feet hit the earth, every living creature began to whisper at the return of the magical prodigy. Kagami smiled bashfully, as he slowly let Kuroko on her feet. Lady Kuroko, realizing what kind of looks some of the female population were giving Kagami, quickly clasped onto his arm. “I am still a little unsteady.”  Himuro laughed as she too, went into the sky. She went to where there was a light of sun, raising her hand- letting the others know she was home. She soon stood by Kuroko’s side, internally laughing at the straightforwardness of the young maiden.

Furihata slowly made her way to the water, trying her hardest to not be seen. Once she reached she whispered something into her hands, clasping onto the words as if it were like a butterfly, and released them underwater. The words took the form of small fish and swam into the ocean. Once they were gone, Furihata moved to stand away from the commotion, watching everyone warily.

Divine Judgement watched as they took in the world that, up until a few months ago, existed in fairy tales. There were differences from this world and the one they knew: the grass was a different colour and texture- it was more blueish green and more rough and grained, the water was a still blue but it held a purple tint to it. But they could see there was something in the waters, it was like the stories where there was a monster in the waters, only it was far larger than they ever thought. They could even see the moons from where they stood. None of them moved as they just watched. 

Just everything was about to get out of hand, Kise stood in front of the crowd. She didn’t need to speak because the moment that she stood, the clearing fell silent. “Reunions can wait. What is the status of the war?” Her voice carried over like a soft command to an order that no one could refuse. She made eye contact with some of the creatures that were there.

“The capitol has been completely taken over. There are grim reapers and rumours that Fallen Haizaki has returned.” One of the elderly creatures spoke. “Everyone that could have, left capitol under the supervision of the Coronel Hyuuga. There isn’t much communication to the other divisions as of yet.”

Kise let her head fall back before she offered a kind smile to the man. “Thank you.” Walking away from the clearing, Kise walked towards one of the surrounding trees. “It’s time that we let the others know that we are home.” Once she reached the tree, she placed her hand on the bark, her eyes glowing a bright yellow. Every living plant around her seemed to have a burst of life as they rose to meet the queen. The leaves began to rustle, despite there not being a breeze to carry them. Soon they died down, and Kise walked back towards the crowd. “It is true that Shougo has return, but it matters not, because for us, he died a long time ago. Only this time, we will ensure that he stays dead.”

The members of the order came to stand behind Kise as she continued to speak. “I do apologize for letting this happen, but know that the best form of apology I have offer is to right the wrongs that have been done.” Moving to the side so that Divine Judgement could be seen more clearly, she spoke again. “This is Divine Judgement.” After introducing the group and addressing the missing piece, Kise went off to introduce the other members of Artmis’ Order. She took great care to mention what race each were, if not only to prove that Furihata was not meant to be harassed. She wasn’t a fool. She knew what happened to those like her. But she would not allow it.

But the time she was finished speaking, Akashi finally broke out of his trance, and also addressed the crowd. It seemed that they were what mythical creatures were for them. The crowd ‘ooo’ed and ‘aw’ed at them and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly uncomfortable by the predatory looks some of the creatures were giving him and his men. He was meant to be an object of fears, not admiration or lust. After he was finished he gave out orders to have the mass of people organized.

.

.

Within a few hours, a small army of elves had arrived via the ocean. Once the ship had docked, the captain marched straight off the ship to face the queen. “Queen Kise! You idiot!” Before Kise could even react to the muscular blacked haired man, he had- albeit gently- hit her across the hard. Kise rubbed her head as she looked into blue eyes fondly. “Where have you been!” Softly, he ruffled her hair. “We’ve been worried about you.”

Before Kise could even reply, she felt a heavy arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her towards Aomine. “Who are you supposed to be?” Aomine had nothing but pure resentment for the man in front of him, who Kise had looked so fondly at. “You can’t hit Lady Kise.”

The man raised his eyebrows at not only the clear possessiveness, but the fact that Kise hadn’t removed the arm off of her. “Kasamatsu Yukio, her right-hand advisor,” Narrowing his eyes on the arm that was still around his queen. “But the question still rings, who are you?”

Kise wanted nothing more than to hit both of the men. Did they not know she was capable of taking care for herself? She wouldn’t have been crowned queen had she not. “He’s my blueberry.” Kise smiled to herself as she walked leaving both men calling after her.

“Oi! When will you give that up?!”

“What do you mean _your_ blueberry?”

She had other things to worry about, she had her army now and they needed to work out a plan.

.

.

Lady Kuroko was not pleased with the number of women ogling Sir Kagami. He seemed to feel her mood sour, and he came to ask her if she was feeling alright several times. Each time she would respond with a short answer, but the feeling never left. When one of the women handed Kagami a cup of water, letting their fingers linger for a while longer, Kagami had dropped the cup at the suddenly feeling of resentment. Turning his head, he barely caught Lady Kuroko walking away.

“Who is she?” One of the girls asked. She was nice, as far as Kagami knew. “I mean to you.”

“Hmm, she’s, well. I don’t know,” Kagami replied. What was Lady Kuroko to him? “She’s just special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thoughts, opinions and Kudos are very much appreciated! I'm trying to give everyone their own time to bring out their strengths and what have you, so let me know if you think I forgot someone! Thanks a bunch guys!


	9. Drifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time, no see!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, subscribed and commented! I just love reading them!

Furihata couldn’t sleep that night; the events from early swamped her mind after Lady Kise and the others left to their respective tribes. She hated how that without them she became so weak for the others to prey on. She hated that now she was carrying bruises on her body that she would always be to ashamed to show the others. She hated how she let the words they spoke hurt her more. Furihata felt her eyes burn as she covered them with her arm. It was okay because she sent another message into the water and she got a reply immediately. It was going to be okay.

.

.

_Furihata tried to stay a good distance from the others, knowing that Lady Kise would be preoccupied. She realized the way they looked at her; if she wanted to keep safe, she’d need to keep her distance from the others. It was almost sun down and it seemed that everyone she came with had a place to go. Sir Akashi and his army were treated like heroes, while the others had tribes to welcome her. She wasn’t jealous of them have a place to belong-just anxious that it emphasized that she didn’t._

_After convincing herself that she needed to have more confidence in herself and those around her, she decided to build a tent close to the small cliff by the water. There were others things and people to worry about- like how she kept having this humming in the back of her head like she was forgetting something. Every time she tried to remember, everything seemed out of reach-she would get a headache, her vision blurred and it itch to remember came back ten-fold._

_“Is there even a point in us trying to win back the city?” A voice called behind her. “I mean, look at her! And_ she’s _supposed to be a guardian?”_

 _Furihata whipped her head to look behind her to see two men and a woman approach her. Each were a different species, an Elf, Avion and a Troll. Quickly scaling to her feet, Furihata found that she was trapped; the only way out would be the cliff, but her tent wouldn’t be able to make it._ Let me take control, _a voice called from the back of her mind, she recognised it but it seemed more malice than the last time._

No. I can handle this _, Furihata thought to herself. She could get out and away from them. She’s been doing this her whole life, but for some reason, nothing would follow her thoughts. She wanted to speak, but her words died on her tongue. She wanted to move, but her body felt paralyzed. She wanted to think of an escape, but her thoughts all lead to nowhere. What was happening to her?_

 _“I don’t know, boys,” The Elf began as she circles Furihata. “I think she might be valuable! We could always trade her in for a deal. She_ is _the only official guardian right now. And when she dies, we an get an actual guardian!” Furihata tried her best to keep calm, but it seemed harder than what she remembered. As the Elf flipped her hair over her shoulder, making sure to hit Furihata with it, she smiled coyly. “It’s not like she could actually do something else anyways. Doesn’t that sound like just grand, freak?” Having flinched from having hair shoved into her face, Furihata kept her gaze on the ground._

_“Oi! She asked you a question, idiot!” The troll hissed, hitting the side of her head making stumble back. “Are you that useless that you can’t understand a question? You. Are. Pathetic.” With each word, he landed several kicked onto Furihata’s body. The others seemed to join in as she felt the blows from different angles._

_“Hey, aren’t supposed be a siren?” The Avion sneered. “How rude of us, keeping you from the water.” Without another warning, he kicked Furihata’s tent into the water. Again, Furihata did nothing but watch helplessly. Suddenly she was lifted by her hair by the troll to come face to face with the Elf._

_“Don’t you ever think you belong here with us.” She sneered, she bent down to pick up some of the dirt. “And don’t you dare think you’re worthy enough to look us in the eye.” With that she smeared the mud and pebbles over Furihata’s face._

_Furihata barely managed to close her eyes before the assault. Unfortunately, in the span of the few seconds she could feel herself be dragged to the edge of the cliff before being pushed to over under. Grasping for air, Furihata surfaced in the water. After wiping the dirt off her face, she looked to find that all of the other tribe and those who gathered were all watching her._

_They watched that they hit her. As they ruined her tent. As they beat her. As they rub mud into her face. As they threw her in to water. And some of them looked proud and satisfied, others looked sympathetic while others threw a blind eye. Shame burned her like never before. The last thing she remembered hearing was their laugh._

_._

_._

_When Lady Kise and all of the others -_ why wasn’t she invited? - _came out of the main camp that was meant for planning and asked what had happened, Furihata lied and said she tripped on her tent and fell. If nothing else, she refused to lose their respect for her._

0.0.0.0

Lady Kise was going over several strategies with Captain Kasamatsu when some of the others walked in. As much as she wanted to ask them to leave, there wasn’t much of a choice when Akashi threatened to start a riot had they not been included. Of course, they didn’t come alone. Lately wherever Murasakibara was Lady Himuro would be as well, and the same applied to Lady Kuroko and Sir Kagami, and Sir Midorima and Lady Takao. She vaguely considered asking Lady Furihata to join as well, but decided against it because she was convinced that the vessel of the phoenix was exhausted.

They spent hours planning the most tactical routes and familiarizing the mortals with their world. Once Lady Kise believed them to completely brought up to date, she dismissed the meeting. Instead staying in the tent, she decided to leave with them. When she looked around she knew instantly that something was wrong; she saw that Lady Furihata was in the water and so was her tent. She must have been the first to notice because the others were right behind her.

“Lady Furihata, what happened?” Lady Kise said as she reached for her, but the brunette must have not seen her hand since she was completely blind sighted it.

“I’m sorry to have to cause you alarm,” came the shy – maybe even sad – voice. “I got too close to the water and I seem to have stumbled on my feet.” Lady Kise watched as the teenaged woman, gently picked herself and went to fetch her tent. She knew that she was lying, but without her confiding to them there was nothing that she could do. Lady Kise had to accept Furihata’s wishes for now, but she felt something in her stomach that warned her that the worst has yet to come.

With Lady Furihata excusing herself from the others, they all disbanded and went their separate ways. Taking one last look towards the troubled woman, Lady Kise went back into her tent.

.

.

Himuro jolted awake; something was coming and it was angry. She quickly got herself out of head, walking towards the sea. To her surprise, Lady Takao was already there. Once she arrived, she sat down beside the Avion. “There’s a storm coming,” was all she offered.

“Does Lady Kise know?” Himuro questioned. As their current leader, then Lady Kise needed to be informed. Exactly what was happening?

“She hadn’t fallen asleep since what happened to Lady Furihata; I think everyone knows she’s lying.”

Before Himuro could speak, Lady Kise marched to the scene with her right-hand man behind her. “Report.”

“It’s clearly a forged storm and someone is coming. What do you want us to do?” Takao moved her gaze to Lady Kise. Staring at the sea won’t keep them safe.

“Where is Lady Furihata?” Kise asked, surprising the others. She scowled when both shook their heads, indicating that they didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know why her thoughts always came back to the timid woman, but she was certain that she was connected to it somehow. “Wake the Guardians and, Akashi and his men.” Kise left Kasamatsu to find their youngest piece.

.

.

Furihata set her tent along the seashore, just much farther from the others. She knew it was cowardly, but she just couldn’t understand why she couldn’t handle the situation properly. She’s been in these kinds of situations her whole life she for the past for years she handled them well, but all of the sudden, she freezes; let’s herself get beaten and abused. But that wasn’t the worst of it. She had people she was certain she could trust, and she didn’t trust them.

Instead she found herself rebuilding her tent, by herself, trying to stop her pitiful sobs from escaping. She felt like she was a child all over again, like the first day at school. She wanted to leave. She wanted to disappear. She couldn’t even bring herself to speak to any of the other Guardians.

She had never felt so ashamed.

Hearing the waves pound onto the shore, Furihata found comfort. He would be here soon, and she’ll be safe.

.

.

Kise cursed under her breath, she couldn’t find Lady Furihata anywhere. Abandoning that search, she decided that they would prepare for the confrontation. Minutes before the storm reached the shore, Lady Furihata silently walked towards them. She had her belongings packed and she kept her face tilted towards the ground. Lady Kise narrowed her eyes. “And where do you think you’re going?”

Lady Furihata took a deep breath in as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. “…home.” She couldn’t bear the idea of facing them all now. She knew she shouldn’t go, but she always knew that she couldn’t stay. “It’ll be better for everyone, Lady Kise.”

“We’re in a middle of a war! And you think running away will make things better?” Kise hissed, barely keeping her voice from yelling. “How selfish are you!”

Furihata took a deep breath in. She could do this. She could. “It’s not about being selfish or running away. Lady Kise, you do not need me. Had I not been a guardian you wouldn’t bother to know my name, let a lone stop me from leaving. Besides, I’m…I cannot fight, and now I cannot even control what power I have been given. If I stay all I’ll do is become a wedge between you and your army. Taking another deep breath to calm her nerves, Furihata started walking towards the water. “Or I’ll be kept away like a jewel from the world because wherever I am, there will be war.”

“We can protect you, Lady Furihata!” Kise pleaded. They just got together, how could she let things fall apart to this extent so fast? “Don’t you trust us?”

“Of course, I trust you,” Furihata said, walking backwards that she could still see the others, but her feet could finally touch the water; reassurance flooding her veins. “But who will you protect me from?” As she spoke she finally lifted her head. Her face was full of scratches from the rocks, some parts of her face was swollen where the dirt got in and caused minor infections, and than there were bruises that were all over her body. They could see some on her hands, her neck, her face. “Everyone else knew, Lady Kise, it was right in front of them,” Furihata finally let all of the tears she had been holding back fall. “And they just watched.”

Kise didn’t get a chance to respond when a particularly large wave hit the ocean. Instead of retreating, the water surrounded Lady Furihata, almost like an embrace. The water began to take a form of a person. Soon it solidified into a man that resembled Lady Furihata, but much older. His hair was the colour of sand that fell into waves that beautifully framed his face. His eyes glowed like the evening sun; had the situation not been dire, Lady Kise would even say she was smitten. 

“Kou. Oh, my baby Kou,” The man said he attempted to hide the woman in his arms. “Shh, it’s okay now. I’ll keep you safe now. I promise.” Furihata dropped whatever she had in her hands to return the embrace as she held on to dear life. It was okay now. Her brother was here now. She felt him shift her so now she was behind him. “I’ll be taking her back now.” With each word he said, another wave minced away the shore. The water slowly dragged the two of them back into the sea before anyone could reply.

As the water level began to rise around them Lady Furihata began to panic. “I-I can’t swim! Kyo, I’ll drown…”. The man, Kyoto, froze as he stared at Furihata. _She couldn’t swim?_ _But she knew how to swim since she was four!_

“Kou, this isn’t the time to be joking, we need to leave.” Kyoto wasn’t expecting his sister to look so desperate, trying to convey that she honestly couldn’t swim. Her eyes pleaded for him to believe her. She was telling the truth- that she honestly forgot how to swim, but how could this be? Swimming meant everything to her, it was one of the first things she used to believe that she belonged with the rest of the sirens. It meant too much for her to forget. Confusion burned into fury as he turned his attention back to Lady Kise. “What. Did. You. Do?”

Knowing what the phoenix told her a week ago, Himuro wondered if telling Sir Kyo now would be wise. If she told the man now that Lady Furihata lost five of the most defining He was sure to panic and blame the incident on them-he had every right, but it wouldn’t help their case. She knew that Lady Kise knew and she trusted her enough to make that call.

Lady Kise bit her lip and before looking towards the others. “How much of recent events around Lady Furihata do you know?” Kyo didn’t like that question, but he conceded that he hadn’t seen her over a little over six weeks. “If you stay for a few minutes I’ll explain everything.”

.

.

“Lady Kise, what are you doing?” Akashi asked, he couldn’t fathom how they arranged a critical meeting by the sea. Surely, they should be able to move to a more reasonable area. But Lady Kise just shook her head.

“I recognize him now. He’s Lady Furihata’s older brother, the heir to the siren tribe.” Lady Kise explained. “He is one of the most powerful sirens that has ever lived. If he wanted to, he could cause a sumani large enough to engulf this whole plain; making him one of the most dangerous individuals of the water. I hear he is easily provoked, especially in regards to his sister. It would be best not to test his patience.”  

Neither spoke while they gathered their thoughts, but for different reasons. Lady Kise went over what she wanted to say to the heir; Sir Akashi couldn’t seem to get the image of Lady Furihata holding on to the man as if nothing else in the world mattered, something ugly began to brew in Akashi’s stomach but he would didn’t dare to put a name on it. Would someone ever love him even a fraction as unconditionally? If they ever did, would he love them in return? How would that feel?

“It’s time, Sir Akashi.” Lady Kise said as she gathered herself. “For this meeting, it will only be the four of us: Lady Himuro, Sir Kasamatsu, yourself and I. The more people there, the higher the chance of something going wrong are. Are you ready?” With a short nod, the pair went the other two a few paces away from them.

.

.

“To summarize, Kou is the fifth guardian, turned phoenix and has lost several of her memories?” Kyoto asked, voice dripping with skepticism. Beside him, Lady Furihata laid with her head rested on his shoulder; her hand came up to gently squeeze her brothers. The two made eye contact briefly. “My apologies, but to be straight to the point, I am not convinced that you could keep her safe, so we shall be leaving soon.” Lady Kise was about to speak, but he cut her off again. “Just because you are all guardians does not mean you need to band together like sap. It’s still early, if you made any plans, then you can still revise them.”

Again, Lady Kise began to speak when Sir Akashi interrupted. “That might be for the best. But promise us that you’ll do what we could not; keep her safe and secure.” Lady Kise’s eyes widened at his words. _How dare he?!_ They weren’t supposed to fall apart and he definitely wasn’t supposed to agree to let her go without trying to stop her! As she was about to turn her glare on the redhead, a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder. Stormy blue eyes met golden brown. Sir Kasamatsu tilted his head towards the mortal king.

It took a second for Lady Kise to figure what she was meant to notice, but the sadness in his eyes shook her. He looked helpless, scared and miserable; all three seemed to war with reason and rationality. Deciding to let the conversation flow, she would ask him about his decision afterwards; she knew she couldn’t convince Kyoto Furihata, but she could make them seem like a united front. “That is fine.”

.

.

Within twenty minutes, the siblings had left. Lady Furihata kept her head low as she refused to make eye contact with anyone, including her brother. At the very last moment, she bowed her head, and apologized before letting her brother stabilize her in the water. Kyoto asked quietly. Kou, what’s on your mind?” His sister hasn’t spoken a word since they left. But she just shook head and turned to look into the water. Akashi stayed quite a distance away from them, but his eyes never left Lady Furihata. “

 

.

.

“Why?” Lady Kise asked as soon as the duo were out of sight.

“It wasn’t the matter of convincing Prince Furihata, Lady Kise,” Akashi started. “It was a matter of convincing Lady Furihata. She wanted to leave. She asked him to take her home. How can you forced someone to stay when they decided that they belong somewhere else? She was gone far before her brother came. At least this way, we let her go instead of her breaking free of us.”

“I see.” Lady Kise didn’t speak another word afterwards as she began to walk away from the camp. When Kasamatsu went to follow her, she just raised her hand to indicate that he was not to follow. As she walked away, roots of the near by trees came to as they formed stairs. She climbed into the leaves and vanished from their sights.

0.0.0.0

Lady Kise held herself close as she cried. What kind of leader was she when she ruins everything? She had never felt so helpless before. Shougo was back, and she knows that she needs to resolve whatever issues that lay between them. If it came down to it, she _knows_ that she will have to kill him, but a part of her-where logic and reason are scarce, still wants to win him over. To convince him to come home. If it was the crown, she would give it to him, but she knows, that she doesn’t have that right. But she still misses him, the man he used to be. She cried for all that meant to be, but never was.

She thought about how she left Lady Momoi get poisoned. She was in stable conditions now, but that was because of Lady Furihata. She couldn’t stop him, and in return he poisoned someone dear to her in the cruelest of methods. She remembered Sir Aomine’s face; how he cried. She remembered when she held him and he pushed her away. She remembered the way he _gave_ up in her arms and she felt his body shake as he pleaded for his sister. What upset her the most, was that if she were to go back in time with the knowledge she possessed now, she doubted that could save her. Lady Furihata would have had to save her anyways. She cried for what given but than snatched away.

Lady Kise turned to look at the sea. _Lady Furihata had truly left._ Even when they were away from the war and their enemies, she _still_ couldn’t keep her safe _and she knew_ that someone would attack her. She knew that people were cruelest in times of tension; looking for someone to blame. But she still couldn’t save her, even afterwards, she walked away-knowing that she was hurt. Lady Kise grabbed she golden locks and wrenched it in her fingers, feeling her eyes sting again. She thought if she gave her some space that Lady Furihata would open up to them, but she was a fool to believe such a thing. And now she wanted to leave and didn’t feel like she could trust them enough to speak to them herself.

Lady Kise cried as she felt the world slip her grasp. Would she never get this right? She was hailed as hero, as prodigy, and yet time and time again she kept failing everyone around her.

“There you are.” A rough voice called from below her. Quickly ridding herself of the tears, steadying her breath she hoped that she looked decent enough. Below was Sir Aomine. In a fluid motion, he scaled the tree she was on. Without letting her speak he wrapped his arms around her. Startled, Lady Kise yelped, jerking away from him. But Sir Aomine’s grip only tightened. He shifted so it was his back that was against the tree with Lady Kise inbetween his legs, her head under his neck. “Let me hold you.”

At a loss of words, Lady Kise tried to change the subject, “I thought I conveyed my message that I was not to be followed clearly.”

“To Sir Kasamatsu, and he didn’t. He just told me the direction you went. And you’re not my queen as of yet, so I don’t have to listen to you. Now, talk.”

Lady Kise stayed quiet. What was she to say? How could she convey everything that she felt? How could she even begin, “I’m s-sorry,”. Much to her embarrassment, her vision began to blur again. She felt a rough hand come to wipe her tears away. Instinctually, she leaned her face to take off the comfort her could. She felt her breath even out, her eyes feeling heavy. She felt his cool fingers stroke her cheek, slowly turning her head to face his. Her eyes grew huge as she felt his lips on hers; however, after a moment, she let her eyes fall shut.

“I love you.”

0.0.0.0

Furihata felt like she was stranger in her own home. Even in the efforts of her two longest friends, she still couldn’t shake off the feeling that she didn’t belong here. The tribe all smiled in her return, some genuine, others not. It didn’t bother her, though. The way that watched her, the love and hate, none of it affected her. She couldn’t understand how someone she just she met mattered more to her than her family, her community. But all that she could think about was heterochromatic eyes, flickering to both ruby. They stayed ruby, but she could seen the golden sparks in them. They looked like they would fall apart without her. Like she was the thread in a beautiful gown, but why would he look at her like that?

Forcing her thoughts back to herself, she knew that she wasn’t meant to be here. As she went through the books and journals in her room, she realized that she couldn’t recall so much about herself. Either way, there wasn’t much she could do now. A soft knock on her door told her it was time to eat. Taking one last look around her room, she chose to let it be as she stood to leave the room.

0.0.0.0

Either knew which one confessed or when they fell asleep as the sun finally rose. Lady Kise quietly freed herself from Sir Aomine’s arms. Once she could move, she moved off the tree and stretched to remove the knots that had settled in. Behind her she heard rustling. “Good morning, Lady Kise.” The warrior yawned, raising an eyebrow when the greeting wasn’t returned. He climbed down and stood behind the queen, letting his hands scale her arms before placing them on her shoulders. “Lady Kise?”

“Did you mean it?” Lady Kise blurted out. “E-everything you said last night, did you mean it?” She felt Sir Aomine take a step forward, removing the space inbetween them, instinctively, she also moved forwards to maintain it.

“Lady Ki- Ryouta. Lady Ryouta, look at me,” His voice was deep and low; Lady Kise would never admit how she shivered at the sound of her given name from his tongue. Again, he took a step forward, as did she. Lady Kise ended up cornered by another tree, and when she tried to step past it, but Sir Aomine reached for her hand. In one swift movement, he spun her around, gently pushing her back against the bark. His arms came to either side of the royalty. For a moment neither spoke. “Lady Ryouta, I meant every word, and I will never leave you. Just, be mine.”

Lady Kise bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. “And if I give you all of me, what will I get in return?” As she watched his midnight blue eyes darken, she felt confident enough to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to herself.

“All that I am, and will be,” he closed his eyes as he began to lean in towards the woman caged in his arms, and he in hers. Lady Kise closed her eyes as she waited.

 

“-Ahem!”

Breaking away from each other, they were met with the sight of a very unimpressed Kasamatus Yukio. He has his arms crossed and one foot was jutted out, tapping against the ground. His glare set firmly on both of them, each too embarrassed to look at him straight inmomoi the eyes; opting to look at anywhere other than each other and raging man in front of them. “This is highly inappropriate, my Lady and Aomine. If you so choose the court the Queen, know that I represent her father- I would need to bless the union for it to be legal.” Walking towards the taller man, Kasamatsu stared him in the eyes, “I suggest that as a starter, put in a formal proposal instead of being found in _compromising positions_.” The blush on Aomine’s face darkened, but he nodded his head all the same. That seemed plausible. “ _After_ the war. Frist live until tomorrow before I trust my Queen to you.” Finally lessening his glare, he turned to Lady Kise who was biting her lip to distract herself from her rosy cheeks. “We should head back towards the camp before the others realize that you hadn’t returned.” With his words, he put his hand on her shoulder, slightly pushing her towards the direction of the others. “Wait ten minutes before you follow Sir Aomine.”

Lady Kise gave Aomine a shy smile once Kasamatsu’s gaze was on him instead of her. Aomine felt his stomach knot as he thought that must have been her most sincere smile that he has ever seen- and it took his breath away when he realized it was just for him. If it truly was then he could die a happy man.

0.0.0.0

Akashi knew the moment he saw Daiki that he had changed. He wasn’t his anymore; he chose to be Lady Kise’s. A part of him screamed of treason, that it wasn’t fair, that his men needed to stay by his side because…because he couldn’t protect them if they weren’t. His blood turned cold as he thought about losing another piece of him. And what about Satsuki? Will he stay when he knows that he cannot? But it didn’t matter now. He always knew that if his family was to fall apart, then Daiki would be the first to leave. He realized this and to some degree accepted his decision. But he wouldn’t let him go so easily. Daiki was his. They all were.

He couldn’t believe he let Atsushi get attacked to the angel. How could he have let them stray so hard away. He saw the way his own cousin watched the wizard. He needed to remind them exactly who they belonged to. He needed them to realize that leaving him meant that they would no longer be the miracles that walked the earth. Were they truly willing to abandon everything they salvaged from their ruins of their pasts? For a completely different specie? That simply will not do.  

.

. “

I love Tatsuya. She’s sweet.” Sir Murasakibara stated like it was the most obvious notion that has ever come across.

“Satsuki would understand that I want to live with Lady Kise.” Sir Aomine said as he stared at his King. He wasn’t sure what to expect when Sir Akashi wanted a private meeting with them. Something seemed horribly off about the man. He seemed like this days after his father’s death. But it was different. It seemed that he was upset at him. At them. But why would he be upset. But Kise Ryouta was everything he ever wanted. He loved her not as a jaded man, but a man embracing everything. He wasn’t a warrior, and she wasn’t a Queen, but she had every bit of grace as one, but the golden heart she had gave reason for his to thaw out. She made him want to be better, not for victory, but for her. To make her smile. To make her laugh.

“I don’t want to live in the past anymore, my King.” Lady Kuroko said softly. “I want to move forward, I want to live because I want to, not because I have to.” For the first time in years she wanted something that gripped her to the core. And it was within her reach. She wanted to grow old with Sir Kagami. She grew bonded to the man that she shared her emotions with. He must have known that he had stolen her heart within the first week they met. He must have felt her heart race when she had her arms wrapped arm him; pulling him to safety because the thought of him getting injured burned her more than any flame could.  

_Love…_

_Understand…_

_Move forward…_

 

_Did they wish to leave him behind?_

“That’s absurd.” Midorima interrupted. “This is war, you should all know better to wear you hearts on your sleeves. Once this is over, we will return home and them to theirs.” He pushed his glasses back as if it had fallen. “The more attached you’ve become, than the harder it will be to say our goodbyes.”

“About that, why do we need to go back?” Aomine asked, completely unaware of the fire it ignited in Akashi. Midorima only scoffed, while the other two looked away. That was enough for Akashi.

“Leave. Now.” Akashi said as he stood to walk away from these people. How dare they leave after all he has given to protect them. How dare they suggest that he wasn’t enough for them. He devoted his days to keep them safe, and they _left_ him. He couldn’t bare to look at them.

“Cousin? Are you alright?” Lady Kuroko knew she said something that she shouldn’t have. She watched how stiff his shoulders were. Gone were the relaxed posture and inviting exterior that she had always known. He was hostile and ridged; nothing like the regal lion that he had once reminded her of. “If you wish it so, I’ll stay, we all will-”

“No, leave me now Tetsuya.” Came a cold reply. Akashi could hear her hesitate, but ultimately follow his order and left. One by one, they left. He kept his back towards the family that slowly left him alone.

“Akashi, when you’re ready, I’ll be here,” Midorima spoke as he placed his hand on Akashi’s shoulder. “We’ve always been here, and we always will be. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Good night, Shintarou.” His voice wasn’t as cold as before, but it certainly was condescending.

 

Had Midorima choose to face his king at that moment, he would have noticed that his left eye had changed to a golden hue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked super hard on this chapter! Please let me know what you think about it!
> 
> So I think I implied three of Furihata's missing memories, anyone wanna guess what and why? :D
> 
> Also, I got a full time job plus I'm volunteering so, I won't be updating regularly, but I'll try!


	10. Unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a terrible mood and took it out on Takao. I'm sorry.

_They don’t need you anymore, Seijuuro._

_You’ve gone soft and lost the only people that you could ever trust._

_You’re along now._

_They don’t need you anymore._

_You’re useless, Seijuuro._

_They separate and go their own ways, then they’ll die._

_You’re all monsters, Seijuuro, and monsters don’t get to live in fairy tales._

_They’ll be hunted and killed._

_Will you let them die?_

Akashi woke in the middle of the night for the third time. No matter how he tried, he simply could not force the voice out of his head. He knew that he had overreacted, but was he not justified? They were planning on leaving him. How could they?

_‘They deserve a chance to be happy, Sir Akashi. Let them try.’_

Akashi couldn’t remember where he had heard that soft feminine voice before, but it felt so far away at that moment. For a moment, his eyes flickered back to twin rubies.

_They were happy! They were happy before these fairy tale rejects confused them!_

_There is no place for them here, Seijuuro._

_A war is no place to search for happiness_.

 _War is death, and in death there will never, nor has there even been happiness,_ the voice roared.

Akashi’s left eye flickered back to gold, his emotions running through his veins, leaving fire in their wake. His mind crumbled with the images of his family bleeding, blood gushing out of their vitals as he tried to stop the flow, to no success. He can practically feel the life dripping from their bodies as it stains the ground. He’s calling their names; his tears are blurring his vision as he keeps wiping them away so he can see if they’re still moving, he’s begging them to hold on while the medics come-but that’s a lie. Akashi knows that no one is coming. It’s too late. He knew before their pulse died by how dim their eyes became.

_‘They won’t leave you, Sir Akashi, they truly care for you. You don’t need to hope that they’re capable. Just have faith in those who you hold closer than any relation created by blood. Hope is hard and demanding, but not faith.’_

He remembered Lady Momoi, how he had sent her out to simply fetch a pail of water. Water, that was all it took for him to lose her. Had he sent someone with combat experience, she might still be here. Had he only thought ahead to the different outcomes. He should have known.

The shambles of his mind went back to when he was a young man, but not quite an adult. He remembered sending the reinforcements away, he remembered coming back to the thrown. He remembered his father, decapitated and laying across the king’s thrown. He remembered how he had felt then. He remembered the message that they left behind for him.  

_Even kings bleed red_

Akashi’s ruby eye wept at the memory, his golden one smothered the memory into his mind so that he would never forget.

0.0.0.0

The following days have been some of the worst that Midorima has ever encountered. Akashi had changed, and nothing they did seemed to appease their leader. Lady Kuroko tried to speak to him, but he _dismissed_ her under the minute. If that hadn’t signaled how dire their situation is, then Midorima was certain nothing would.

But they weren’t wrong, were they? Could Sir Aomine not love Lady Kise? Were they not well suited for the each other? Sometimes, Midorima didn’t know what to expect from his family. Aomine had become aloof towards everybody; whether it be Sir Akashi or Lady Kise-he just to be completely tired of everything and everyone. Murasakibara stopped listening for a couple of days until Akashi asked him to ‘train’ in a further distanced clearing. He came back different. But he listened to every word that Akashi said.

Murasakibara respected Akashi’s abilities, but he didn’t trust him anymore; much like the others.

They weren’t a family anymore.

They began to question if they ever were.

.

.

Akashi began to train them harder than before. They were awake to greet the sun and the slept only when the night’s whispers were the only sounds for miles. They rarely spoke to the others anymore. Lady Kise and Sir Aomine didn’t even glance at one another. Murasakibara spoke to Lady Himuro as bluntly as he could. She didn’t cry, but she might as well have. Lady Kuroko stayed away from Sir Kagami. With their emotional state being tied to one another, there wasn’t any use in trying to convince the wizard that she didn’t care for him. He would see right through her. But he respected her enough to give her some distance. Lady Takao had decided to leave after a brief meeting. Midorima watched her go, but never spoke, never wavered. To her credit, neither did she.

Akashi spoke to the Guardians; the plan was that they would be separating for a while to gather more grounds and a better hold on how bad the situation truly was. They would have spilt into the groups to aide the resistance in hopes to regroup. Akashi insisted that his army stay together with Too, to where Lady Kise agreed swiftly enough before she split with the Kaijou division, Sir Kagami in the Seirin, Lady Himuro in Yousen, and finally, Lady Takao had left with the rest of Shutoku early that morning. There weren’t any goodbyes, or well-wishes or even glances as the division left slow and steady. 

Midorima left like they had lost something then, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. So, he chose to ignore it.

0.0.0.0

The journey seemed to be much lonelier now they were separated. Without Lady Takao and Lady Kise’s constant playful mirth, Sir Kagami’s bicker with Aomine and Lady Himuro’s comforting presence they seemed like they were only half of the force they were meant to be.

Aomine looked away from the crowd, he was furious. He wanted to love Lady Kise but he didn’t want to lose his kingdom or the others. What was he supposed to do? If he couldn’t have both, then he won’t have either. He couldn’t have Lady Kise if it meant losing Akashi, but he was so furious that he couldn’t even stand to look at his king. Thinking about it made him tired. He just wanted to sleep until Satsuki came to wake him up. He missed her so much.

Murasakibara knew that only the strong made the decisions, and he wasn’t strong. No where near Akashi, his king showed him that in one of the cruelest of methods. He felt like he was a child all over again. But what could he do? Even if he were to leave everything to be with Lady Himuro, he wouldn’t be able to save her from Akashi when he decided she was a threat. It was safer this way. Regardless, she was gone now and he had to accept that.

0.0.0.0

“Are you sure that separating like this was wise, Milady?” Kasamatsu asked. He knew that somehow everything became complicated the night that the brunette left, but he wasn’t sure what happened afterwards. From what he had understood that they were gifted; even among them. Having them to strengthen their main forced would have been much more beneficial than letting them go.

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” The blonde queen spoke; her words as soft as her eyes hard. “You see, if they were to accept us and us them, then perhaps it might have aided us. But I went and gave my heart to a man whose was not able to take it; I might have ruined another chance. But we were strong before them, and we will remain strong after they leave. I will lead with wisdom of all those before me and by my side. Don’t worry about what the future holds; for you’ll never know the truth until it becomes a memory.”

Sir Kasamatsu chose not to respond as he stared ahead of him. There was much he had to do, and he couldn’t spare the time idle of what could have been. There were cities to reconquer and people to save. He watched the back of his leader and he knew that the crown was a heavy burden, even more so during the war-and he couldn’t think of a better person to entrust his life to. She truly was a Queen with every ounce of elegance and strength with an open loving heart. “What is expected of us now?”

“We have a few weeks before our first predicted confrontation. I want to visit the Cave of the Ruse before then.” Lady Kise slipped her hand into her satchel, fingers running over a small bottle that once held the most lethal of poisons. “Someone I cared about was poisoned and I want to find a cure. I need to fix what was broken.”

Sir Kasamatsu knew it was more than what she was projecting it to be, but he also knew that she would speak only when she felt it was the right time. She didn’t need to say it, but he knew that it was because the person who held the poison was none other then her brother. Some wounds took longer to heal, he supposed. Regardless, if the fallen prince had obtained the poison once, there is no bounds to what else he has access to and to what amount. No one was truly safe, but when were they ever? “As you wish, Milady.”

.

.

It took days to travel the Cave but Lady Kise and her hand-picked squad consisting of four others reached. It wasn’t a particularly difficult travel, but it certainly was straining with the given time frame. But using her abilities to ease as many hardships she could for her people. She understood that they only meant well when they told her that she was reaching the point of pure exhaustion; she didn’t have the time to offer them to go the longer route. She had an army waiting for her to return in two day’s time as of night fall; had she listened it would have taken them another just to reach this point at their own expense. She was their Queen, and she would rather she tire than to cause them discomfort of any sort.   

Once they reached the cave, it didn’t seem as the legends spoke of great caves. There wasn’t any mystic symbols or great statues recalling a boundless history. It was a cave that was well hidden of the side of the mountains, made of both clay rock by time’s own design. As folklores went, an ancient soul, cursed from drinking from the devil’s goblet, entered the lavish cave upon its dying breath. The soul could see the questions a heart held in its darkest chamber. However, if the bearer was faint of heart-regardless of how pure or innocent, the ancient one would corrupt the blood pumping through their veins. The sorrow of such deeds placed on its shoulders drove the ancient one to take the life from the cave and it hide away for centuries.

Many have searched for cave, and many have found it. Some came back with the answers they hunted, others a mere fragment of the person they once were. What frightened Lady Kise the most was that there wasn’t common thread between the voyagers. Some were kind, brave and selfless, while others were not. But from all varieties, people came back with their chest raised in pride, or a hollow heart. Where would she lie when she would stand before the ancient one?

Climbing the rocks ahead of her troops, she stopped only once she reached the entrance. Unlike the other caves where the cave was described as a dark abyss, she could clear see the most frightening pair of eyes watching her every movement at the back of the cave. There was no body, or shadow. Just a pair of eyes that would haunt her nights to come. Each eye was larger than the palm of her hand, implying the owner was at least four or five times her height. They were the colour of blood and ashes, cruel eyes stretched into thin slits that hypnotized her to step closer. It petrified her to know how she _wanted_ to obey and follow the being.

Forcing her breath to calm her, she turned to face the others. “You are commanded to wait here for my return. In the case, something should happen while I am within the cave, I proclaim Sir Kasamatsu my successor.” She raised her hands elegantly upon seeing the objections on the tongue of the men, “There will be no objections.”

Once she was sure that none would disobey her, she offered a kind smile before turning to face the entrance again. Jumping back slightly, her heart beating as if it intended to burst as how the once distanced eyes were eye behind her. They were even more soul breaking up close. She stared into its eyes, the blood draining from her face as she realized that it was reaching out to her. It wasn’t as if it didn’t have a body, but the abyss surrounding it _was_ its form. A clawed hand wrapped around her neck, the nails elongating to expand to her back. The shape of the hand faded as the darkness consumed her body; suddenly jerking her into the heart of the cave.

_._

_._

Lady Takao sailed through the skies as she counted each of her check points. Staring at the single moon that stood out in the rubbish of the others. Ironic, wasn’t it, she mused. She was the Avion that could see partially into the future- the first in centuries, Lady Kise was blessed by Nature’s Essence, Sir Kagami was a renowned wizard and Lady Himuro was a rare Angel, but it was Lady Furihata was stood among their rubble. She might be a phoenix now, but she was a Bounded when she went to gates, she was a Bounded when she enforced the gate and _then_ she was touched by a phoenix. Lady Takao was humbled but helplessness racked her core.

She wasn’t like the others. She didn’t want to be a guardian and even now, if she could, she would give her title away. Maybe that was why she wasn’t able to save her gate. Maybe it was fates way to punished her fickle heart. She thought of the green haired archer; it was his eyes that stood out to her in her chaos of a mind. It was in his arms that she found what she was looking for. Even after meeting him, she felt infuriated when she felt that she had found what she had been searching for but she didn’t understand what it was. Maybe that was why she kept throwing herself at him. Maybe she wanted to know what about him charmed her to be like this.

As she was passing by her final check point for any sign on change, her vision went blank. Her wings closed as they encased her; bracing her for the fall that was bound to come. She barely felt it when Otsubo reach out to catch her before she gained momentum. The leader of Shutoku held the trembling form as he brought her to safety.

.

Everything was dark, and all she could see was that a lonely figure was standing by what seemed like a cliff. The figure, she could tell whether is was a male or female, reached out to towards the rocks and suddenly, there was water. The water split into two as it made way for the figure to cross. Lady Takao watched as figure rushed across the path towards a city that should have been hidden under the water mass.

Lady Takao felt her breath get caught in her throat as she was suddenly jerked forward, to where the figure was. Instead of breaking the trance as she was expecting, she came face to face with the most recently publicized name- Hanamiya Makato. “Pretty little things shouldn’t be wondering out here alone.”  Lady Takao tried to break out of the trace-how could this happen? How was he able to capture her?

Hanamiya laughed as he watched her panic in front of him. She was so cute when she looked absolutely bewildered. He reached out his hand to caress her face, wondering what kind of reaction it would cause. He eyes widened when he felt a hand slap his away.

“Do. Not. Dare. To. Touch. Me.” Lady Takao bit out. She had seen his hands moving towards her but she couldn’t seem to force her body to move as she wanted when she was in a trance. She had hoped she would be able to do something more intimidating and a sound slap, but she couldn’t exactly be ungrateful for the fact he took a step away from her. All to suddenly, he moved into her personal space and she couldn’t move an inch even when she struggled with all her might. 

“Feisty, aren’t you?” She could practically smell the malice in his voice as he moved even closer to her; his nose trailing up the side of her neck to her left ear. “I’m going to enjoy making a mess out of you.” Without warning, he bit harshly into the junction of her neck, his teeth drawing blood.

Lady Takao bit back her scream, refusing to give into him. She struggled but, still she couldn’t convince her body to move. She felt her eyes prickle with a burning sensation; it wasn’t so much the physical pain that hurt her so much-it was the raw humiliation and helplessness. She was powerless against the tongue that swept over the abused flesh. The hands that roamed her skin. The pressure of his body pushing her against something ragged. Why couldn’t she defend herself, at all? Or even a little bit?

As quickly as Hanamiya had closed the distance between them, he separated just as quickly. He gazed focused to the distance. “Looks like that’s it for now, Sugar.” A blessed arrow was aimed towards the disgraced warlock as he jumped back a few paced. “I’ll be coming back for you.” Another arrow rung out and the figure was gone; the surrounding images with him.

“I swear, I’ll kill you the next time we encounter each other!” Lady Takao roared to the empty space. She knew it was all bravado, but she wouldn’t be completely helpless like that again. Lady Takao half expected for Sir Midorima to come to her aide, but she could sense that she was alone. She felt her vision darken as she welcomed the familiar sensation.

.

When she woke next he was in the arms of her squad leader, trying to stop her from hurting herself. Once he was certain she was fully conscious, he released her to balance on her own. After a few minutes of catching her breath, she replayed the what she had seen, hesitating when it came to where he has assaulted her. As her voice lost volume, the others stared at her in silence. Once it was clear that she wouldn’t go into details Sir Miyaji, the second in charge, order the other males to exit the text Lady Takao had been resting in.

Once they were all out, he grabbed a cool wash cloth as he brought it to her face and began wiping the sweat that had accumulated since she had awoken. “Lady Takao, our dear Avion,” he said as gently as he could. Lady Takao, turned her gazed down towards her hands that held tightly onto each other. “It’s alright, we’re here and you’re strong, don’t worry, it will be alright,”

Lady Takao grasped her hands tighter as she wondered if he could read her thoughts, how else could he have known? In her musing, she failed to notice the cloth slowing being dragged down to her neck. Once the cool sensation had it the junction of her neck, she hissed as she felt a brutal string crawl through her body. As her mind caught wind of the implications of the pain, she stared into Sir Miyaji’s sorrowful eyes.

As he complied with her silent demand, Lady Takao held her breath as she stared into the hand-held mirror. She stared in complete bafflement that on her neck was an ugly bruise where she had gotten bitten earlier. She traced her fingers over the bruise, feeling the teeth indentations as if for the first time. Lady Takao knew should be afraid, but instead she felt herself go numb.

He entered her visions. He _entered_ her _visions._

_How was that possible?!_

.

.

Lady Kise wasn’t sure when she lost consciousness but it was dark when she woke up. She hoped she was alone, but this was much more than what she had expected when she saw the bleeding eyes only a meter away. Steeling her nerves, she turned to speak to the presence, “I’ve come to-”

“Find answers to questions that you know not of. Like many before you, sweet princess.”

“An old enemy has hell bound poisons and a friend as fallen victim to him; how do I stop him and save her?”

“You call a brother an enemy and a rival for the man you love a friend?”

Lady Kise knew she was jealous of the maiden with the flowing hair the colour of spring. Lady Kise knew that she had harboured feelings of unease towards the women, but how could she not? She was always with him, and he with her. The man lived to stand by her side- to listen to her, to protect her; how could Lady Kise not be jealous? Lady Kise also knew that she didn’t hate her brother, but she also knew he would be the cause of her death one day. But she still wanted him back. He was family, he was her first hero, the first person she aspired to be.

But he was dangerous now. And Lady Momoi was beloved by Sir Aomine; Lady Kise would have to accept that. She would still vie for his affections but she would not hurt him in the name of love. Love was never meant to break a person though it might make the heart ache.

“I speak not of the relation they hold to me, I speak from trials that have matured me. The man that causes me harm, is my enemy; the woman that sought my wellbeing is my friend.” Lady Kise answered and she was sure of the answers. “Whether I love either, or feel at unease towards either, the trials will not change or the actions committed.”

The figure loomed over her face, mere inches inbetween their persons as they studied one another. Lady Kise wondered what it was looking for, because she knew that this was her resolve and she was sincere. Then it came to her like a flood, it wasn’t searching for genuine responses- it was looking for ways to break her. Lady Kise felt fear shake her core-why had she thought it was would simply be a test of character? No, it was a war of strengths and she wouldn’t be able to escape.

Finding the opening it needed, it invaded her mind, body and soul.

.

.

_It was so cold from where she was. Where was she? Who was she? What was the last thing she remembered? She was getting something-water. She went into the forest to get water for the others, and there were others. Some had wings and…and then what? She couldn’t remember, but pain. Someone had hurt her and for a moment she knew she was at death’s door. What had happened after that?_

_A man, no, a boy, was running in front of her. She couldn’t see his face, but did that really matter? His laugh and his posture held every one of her insecurities and he held them safe. He was everything to her, but as hard as she may try, she couldn’t make sense of his face, and his name danced on the tip of her tongue. Who was he? She ran after him like she knew she would never make it out alive without him. But she never understood why, but she chased after the boy with the board shouldered, deep laugh and easy smile._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the insanely late update. Ive been through a storm and I haven't exactly made it out yet and things are rough. really really rough. So, this is a short chapter :(
> 
> That being said! Review and maybe drop Kudos....? But reviews are wonderful!


	11. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update (seven months? Already?) Shoot. On the bright side, school is going pretty good I guess :)

Sir Aomine felt a shiver run through his spine, causing him to wake from him rest. Every instinct in his fiber roared at him. There was a storm coming and he knew somewhere far away, yet so near to him, he was at the edge of about to lose someone he held dearly. He had dreamt of froze memory of a beautiful meadow filled with roses of every shade of ruby. It was a cool evening where the cool breeze danced into his skin as if to set his mind a blaze. He found that he dreamt of sun. He long for the rays that would kiss his callous hands and let him feel warm that he wanted. It was too much to bare. He might earn for the sun, but he loved the meadow. However, the decision was taken from his troubled mind by winters bite.

He held his head in his hands as he wondered, multiple times again, what the worlds want from him? Had it not taken what he could even come close to grasp. Maybe it was not for him. The life he desired was not meant to be him. He wasn’t a man, but a beast. Born to fight a war, and destined to die within its bounty. If he was destined to die, then he will take this fate to his grave. He wasn’t a free man. He hadn’t felt human, he felt like a beast. Beast do not feel regret.

He fell into a dead slumber, unaware of the dark thoughts that hung near his mind. Seeping into his thought, the doubts infected his heart, pumping through his veins; pulsing through his body. As he his last conscious thought left him, he didn’t take notice of the shadow crawling towards him.

_“Hush young one. Heavy was the burden that you carried upon your shoulder. Rest young one. Loosen you shoulders, and let me in. Let me carry what you cannot.”_

Bristle hands stroked the sleeping knight’s cheeks.

“Apologies! But I worry about the knight! My apologies, but I insist that someone might need to ensure that Sir Aomine is well.” Came a meek voice from outside the tent. “I do believe that he would help us greatly and I think that would be enough to place a mark upon his head.”

As the cloth that separated the tent opened to reveal Sakurai, Imayoshi and Wakamatsu of the district of Tou, the whisperer had retreated to the safety of the darkness.

_“Rest, young one. I shall visit you again.”_

“I told you! There is nothing for you to worry about.” Captain Wakamatsu said as he studied the face of the knight that was still sleeping. “Let us leave him to himself, warrior.”

Reluctantly, Sakurai moved away and towards to entrance, pausing only to notice that his general hasn’t moved. Slowly Imayoshi stood, lagging behind as he dragged his feet towards his men. Sakurai kept his judgements at bay as he watched suspicion flicker on Imayoshi’s face. No words passed as the three warriors parted ways.

.

.

It was it sound of what seemed like several canons that woke Sir Akashi from his rest. It was an hour to sunrise when his instincts called him to grab his sword that always lay close to his hand. Before he fully understood the events that shook the Tou grounds, his voice was calling out orders to round ever able body to the heart of the base. They would not lose the core of the troops and they would regain their territory after securing what they were able to.

There was a buzzing vibration that came from the sky. As he squinted his eyes in an attempt to narrow his sight to where the sound originated from; his eyes took to clouded sky. Somewhere beyond the white cotton came the true enemy. As another round of what seemed to be blazing boulders came shooting out of the sky, did the dragons finally come into view.  No, they weren’t dragons, per say. Their bodies were far too elongated and lean to be that a reptile. It was more of a serpent, but serpents in the sky? The thought brought a new-found unease within him. The beasts were absolutely dreadful-but breathtakingly magnificent.

Somewhere in the distance he knew he had to be rational about his conquests. But he had Sir Aomine, his sword and so he knew he would win this battle in a matter of time. “Sir Daiki, be prepared to lead the squadron to the left, I shall lead another towards the center. We will follow the strategies of Arthur’s Legacy. Now go.”

Sir Aomine hadn’t spoken, which highly uncharacteristic of the battle prone warrior. He would always take matters into his own hands; have a say in the plan or at least clarify what he had intended. But he had remained quiet, as if he didn’t hear a word his King had spoken to him.

Just as Sir Akashi was about to hiss his orders again, the silent knight nodded his consent and moved to follow orders. Sir Akashi watched with narrow eyes before he decided that is didn’t matter. As long as he wins, then nothing else mattered.

.

Captain Wakamatsu wasn’t pleased to find out that they were under attack. He was even less pleased when Sir Akashi began to order his troops. He was utterly disgusted that no one questioned him. But the general made his call and decided that if they could lead them to victory then it didn’t matter. Captain Wakamatsu could just as easily make his own squadron head out according his orders.

But, what was the use? The mortals had already seized his men.  He gritted his teeth and carried on with his duties.

.

.

 

Lady Furihata watched her city through the window of her room. She spent all of her time in her room. _I have spent every literal moment to glance through window bars that I could spare._ Lady Furihata knew why she remained in her room; even in her own home, she wasn’t welcomed. Her brother wanted to keep her safe _by keeping her away._ She knew that she wasn’t the threat, but she also knew that he couldn’t stop the tribe in harming her if they so chose. He was their heir, she was the outcast; so long as she doesn’t provoke them they will respect his boundaries. As it stands: she was safer here, alone.

But she knew she made many regrets when she left everyone else. She left it like the waves that rocked against her as she stood by the shore. But what good was she? What was she meant to do? She was a guardian and there must be more for to do then to hide until the war was over. But she how was she supposed to fight a war without any abilities? She was fast on her feet, but in combat, the others were much faster, and they would know what to do on their feet other then run.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she held it for a second before letting it go. How could she possibly figure out her place in the war by hiding and expecting someone to come and advise her on such matters? It was time to truly act upon the duties that were bestowed upon her. Lady Furihata watched as her city again, but her mind was replaying a distant dream of familiar walls. The walls that the Guardians resided in. She recalled how she ventured deeper into the tunnels and saw several of the Guardians slain before she reached the final doors. She remembered the moment when she felt fire burning through her veins and that voice that murmured inside her mind.

It was as if a spell had been broken, she blinked as she felt the sensation phantom through her, becoming familiar once again. Turning back to her room she pulled out an old satchel from her dresser that she began to fill with her essential items. The need to leave was overwhelming and she needed; as if her room was on fire and she needed to reach the open air once more.

She needed to pack fast and discreetly. She also needed to know what was happening is the war so far. She never wanted to be burden to those around her and just because she realized that she could not stay she could not simply rush out and endanger those around her. As much as she loved her brother he could be over bearing at times when he thought her safety was in danger. But she knew her ways around and hiding spots that even her parents were unaware of. She would get to where she needed to be.

.

.

Lady Furihata found herself hidden above the war chambers, where all of the political heads met to discuss the future of the water tribe. Her bags had already been packed with a week’s worth of supplies and hidden outside the castle to make for a smoother escape.  From where she stood she could hear the hushed voices the council and her family.  

“Tou has been attacked on the western fronts. The Dead Sea Dwellers. They were stopped by a Mortal. I believe he was the Crimson King.” An elderly voice recited.

“A _mortal_ fought against the Dwellers? And survived? Lies!” A frail voice scoffed.

“Tou has accepted him into their ranks enough to lead his own battalion. They have expressed that they intent to keep the divine Sword with the main division.” A much younger man continued.

“Yousen had been under attack by the mountain’s passage. Hanamiya was found to have organized the ambush. Lady Himuro has fallen ill to it. Lady Takao had been particular attacked by the fiend. From the reports, he had drabbled into something far more sinister and invaded her visions.” Lady Furihata recognized her brother’s voice as it carried all the authority she knew he had.

“He invaded Lady Takao’s visions?! That is ancient bindings!” Another elderly voice cried. “How could anyone taint the ancient bindings! If someone is as capable Hanamiya is able to grasp such power, then how can we war against them! Our men are already few and weakened! It would be sending our soldiers to their deaths!”

There were murmurs within the crowd as some agreed while others opposed. Still, she hadn’t heard her brother’s thought as to what was said. Soon the whispers grew to bellows of opinions being shot between the standings.

“Silence!” Kyoto called, standing from his thrown after listening to most of the conversation between his most trusted advisors. “We much first come to understand the circumstance surrounding us. This is war, death is unavoidable. Our soldiers have either chosen their faith by pledging their lives to us. Other will be called to stand to defend the sea, even had they not chosen to walk this path. That is the way of people and it shall stand for as long as I breathe. While they have their duties to the sea, they shall not die unnecessarily. We will first line our boarders with out defense while to wait for further information from the other governing bodies. We are declaring a state of emergency while we have the only living Guardian among us.  Our people must be on standby while we wait for the storm that is heading towards us.”

Knowing that the meeting was coming to it’s close, Lady Furihata moved to cover some grounds before the other’s caught wind of her escape while she processed what she had heard.

            

_The Guardians were being targeted,_

_Hanamiya was working in accordance with someone else, some much more of a threat then he could ever hope to be,_

_The tribe was already few and weakened, meaning that they had been attacked before she reached home, and with the information that the Guardians were being targeted, most likely in search of her,_

_The Tribe cannot withstand another attack,_

_The more dangerous creatures were surfacing,_

_Information wasn’t being steadily shared,_

_The governing bodies were not in sync with one another,_

_._

_._

_._

There were a few conclusions that Lady Furihata gathered from the meeting: the tactic the enemy was using was to divide the nations and it was working, they are hoping for a clean fight, face to face with the Guardians either because they were confident they would succeed, or they are not as able as they seem and want to end this conflict before it falls from their favour.  Regardless, the United Forces would not be able to hold strong against the enemy; of that she was sure.

The first thing she had to do was make enough distance between herself and the Tribe. She couldn’t protect them, and they couldn’t protect her. She hated it, hated not knowing the consequences, but she simply didn’t have the time to make a thought-out plan of what she needed to do. She hoped it would work with the resources she had.

.

.

.

Lady Kise was falling faster then she had ever fallen before and if she were honest, she had never felt quite this liberated in her life. It was like the life she had always dreamt of, where she was just a child again and where she didn’t a worry. She wasn’t the envy for her brother. She was a gifted Unseen. Heads did not turn to scrutinize her whenever she walked. She was an individual rather then a symbol of the higher class.

She wasn’t the Queen, she didn’t have her brother that she loved but needed to hunt, she wasn’t in love in a man she had only recently met who clearly loved another, she didn’t have an army life residing in her every command.

            Her army…

                        Her army was waiting…

                                    Her army was waiting for her…

                                                They needed her, and she needed them.

They gave her meaning and they herald her as their leader.

Lady Kise took a deep breath in and let the feeling course through her body one last time before she would permanently let the feeling go. She might not be the perfect queen, but she was the Queen and blue blood would always be coursing through her veins. She leads an army that would always support her and held faith in her. What more she could she have asked for? A life she could never have; the unobtainability attracting her like a moth to a flame. But like a flame, it would burn her.

 

As Lady Kise felt the warmth of the _what if_ leave her body, she saw glimpse of a flushed haired beauty holding hands with a dark-skinned man. She remembered the warmth she once felt when she held the man in the verge of devastation as she coaxed him into her arms, slowing rocking him until his breathing evened. She remembered running after her brother in hopes to have found anything to have saved the man she had grown to love from helplessness. Her body recalled the strain it went through as she kept trying to succeed. She remembered phantom arms from when she was encaged in Sir Aomine’s embrace, how he held he tightly so that she wouldn’t become undone internally. She loved him enough to let him go.

Then she felt the warmth drip from her body; leaving her cold and empty.

She felt the smile that sketched onto her face long before she felt her now dried tears. She could be happy like this if it meant the end of the war and Sir Aomine was happy. She was a queen. They give, not take; and if this should be another sacrifice then who was she to deny what her fate held for her. She wasn’t sure when she had closed her eyes, but when she finally mustered enough courage to finally have opened them, she quickly took a fighting stance.

In front of her was an altered Sir Aomine; his skin was bitten by frost, his eyes burned like coal burned cracks etched to his jaw with fresh tears fell from the blackened abyss, but his voice. His voice was as broken as the night where Lady Momoi had been taken. “Lady Kise, … _please_?” With the steps of a broken man, he stumbled towards her, reaching his hand for hers.

Lady Kise closed her eyes, letting herself grasp her surroundings. She took a moment to barricade her heart deep within her before she opened her gaze toward the being stumbling towards her. Hands reaching for the claymore that she held upon belt, she waited until his out reached hand came close enough that if she were to reach out for him, she could clasp it.

With a swift movement that held no warning, she drew her sword and she plunged for him. Less the moment had passed before Sir Aomine has suddenly several paces away from the Queen, nursing his butchered hand. Despite being an alteration, Lady Kise could see the surprise and betrayal on its face.

Her eyes reflected nothing then an eerie golden glow when she charged towards the being. Lost as the broken steps, now stood an angered warrior. He took his battle stance as well, preparing for the slaughter that was to come.

Only one would be able to survive the encounter.

.

.

Lady Furihata waited by the gates at sunset. Her belongings already had been marked along her route that she had only need to claim them when it was time. She planned it so that she could leave when she would have the most allotted time to escape. She has left a note in her dresser had someone decided to check upon her stating she went for a stroll to clear her thoughts and worry on the opposite direction she was intending.

With a few quick assessments on her location and the guarding rotation, she slipped from her bedroom, consciously leaving the door unlocked in case someone chose to check upon her. She has a dire urge to say her goodbyes to her family, at least her brother, but she knew he would stop her from leaving.

Forcing her worries to calm, she made her route to the gate; once she was passed those gates she had no protection or aid. She needed to focus on what she has to face ahead. With a confident step she crossed the thrush hold, quickly claiming her belongings as she ran into the darkening sea. 

Lady Furihata took calming breaths to easy herself into the water slowly to avoid larger ripples and let herself inhale as much oxygen as her lungs could carry before submerging herself into the angry seas, letting the waves mask her presence.

Her mind blanked as she tried to remember how to swim, she could feel how she once knew how to. Letting her fears drown in freezing depths she moved with a grace that could never be taught. Soon she felt her feet reach hollow grounds. Walking away from the sea she could see the tell tales of sunrise. She had a few hours before they realized that she had left at all.

 

But to reach the main city, a few hours by foot was possible if she kept a brisk pace. She would have to avoid any bodies of water to ensure her brother doesn’t find her before she gets where she needs to be. If she could just regain even a glimpse of the Cordis she had always known, then she could open lines of communication again.

Slowly she maneuvered herself to wring the water from her clothes and hair. She had to move along before she lost her purpose-she didn’t know where the others were or how long they would remain in any one location had she known. But this was war and she shouldn’t always depend on others to fight her battles for her.

.

.

Lady Kise dodged another strike aimed to pierce her heart before she shifted her on the balls of her feet, using the momentum to add strength when she used her claymore to graze his side.  He hissed as he retreated further back. It hurt her deeply to the expression marking his face, even if it was truly a Diepste Begeerte.

Lady Kise’s eyes illuminated gold as she left herself be drawn into the state of pure instinct. She wanted to escape this nightmare as soon as possible and return to the men that she knew would wait for her to arrive.

She felt the earth respond to her as the roots reached towards her. With the speed as any trained assassin, she plunged her blade into the diaphragm of the man that she had come to love. She could barely comprehend that he had narrowly missed the fatal wound, damaging his upper abdomen. Lady Kise registered the colour red before she lunged towards him again; her movement avoid of the any of emotions that she had felt for the man it imitated.

The Diepste scrambled as far as he could from the monarch. His movements sluggish from the blood loss. It had copied everything there was about the knight; it was fast, cunning, and its skill should have been on par with the genuine man, but yet, it crumbled in front a woman whose heart shouldn’t even be in the conflict.

The Diepste tried to avoid the strike by moving out of its range, but found itself held into place by roots that seemed to form from the nothingness surrounding them. It screeched, voice shrill and rough; nothing like voice it replicated of Sir Aomine earlier.

Lady Kise watched as the tension bled from her bones; this creature couldn’t possibly be Sir Aomine in any way except for vague appearances. The man would die with his head high in defiance had there been no other option.   

All too soon, Lady Kise stood in front of the restrained demon, before raising her blade to his neck. “Raise your head.” Slowing the Diepste raised its head to stare vacantly at the queen. Without a moment’s hesitation she propelled her blade through its head; neatly decapitating the head. The sound of the head falling and the blood that spilled where all quieted as she kept her gaze upon its eyes, never wavering from the soulless being. 

“Be gone,” Lady Kise said she let herself finally tear her gaze away from the dying being. How befitting for the young woman now. She watched as it faded away into the dust. She closed her eyes turned to face the creature that was stalking her every move. “What else do you require of me?”

No more was said as the Ancient Being reached out its cold, dead hand towards her. This when it attempted to enter her mind, she forced it away. She was prepared for whatever her people needed from her.

“Bound by secrets, cut loose by broken hands, my dear,” a voice to where the location she couldn’t pin point. “For the answer you seek, you must pay the price of equal value.”

“What do you desire?”

A cruel smiled etched onto its skin.

.

.

Lady Furihata felt a wave of pain course through her mind. What had happening to her? Sudden thoughts and voices rang in her ear as she waited for it to subside. However, pain only morphed into a shrilled scream that seemed to be coming from her subconsciousness.

.

.

_Where was she? She had been following the boy in front of her, but then she felt herself surrounded by cold metal bars. She screamed as the ground beneath her crumbled._

_Aomine Daiki._

_That was his name. That was the boy she was following, but where was he now? Suddenly, she remembered her own name, Lady Momoi._

_She was Lady Momoi, under the King, Akashi Seijuuro. She had been fetching water, when there was poison. As of the fog had been lifted, Lady Momoi found herself in a dark encaged area. She walked about the boundary that held her._

_What was this place?_

_“Who are you and what are you doing here?” A timid voice called out. Turning to the source, Lady Momoi saw a shy brunet, watching her fearfully. “Outsiders don’t belong in the realm of twilight unconsciousness.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not too pleased with this chapter. I can't seem to write it how I want it anymore. Honestly, I'm about to drop this fic. I just don't understand why I can't seem to write it anymore. Maybe it I just left this fandom alone for a while. I don't know yet. Anyways, thanks you to everyone who stuck around thus far! Comments, and *suggestions* would really be helpful.


	12. Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the consist delays, but I got six classes this term and it's really hard. Also, please read the end notes?

When Lady Kise had walked from the cave, she wore a tired smile. She held herself in her arms as exhaustion took a firm of her. Sir Kasamatsu rushed to his queen, placing his arms around her shoulders; keeping her on her feet.

Once Lady Kise felt she could stand on her own, she stood away from her right-hand man with her back arced proudly. “Stand to attention!” Leveling her gaze to look past the army that stood at her command, to see the group of childhoods friends that stood by her as she took to the crown. These were the people that pledged their live to her. And she to them. “Each one of you have sworn yourself to my allegiance, but at this moment, I pledge myself to you. I swear that my loyalty is for my people, my rule shall be just and unbiased, and finally, I pledge my very being to you.

Yesterday we were children that dreamt of a time we would become heroes; we vowed that one day grow to be the warriors that legends would speak of. Today we will be complete that vow. War has been declared, our homes have been set on fire and our people cry for aide. Today we will march to answers those that call to us! Today will extinguish the flames that divide us, and only then will this war come to an end. Thus, I ask you to stand with me, even if it is for final triumph for Kaijou. Rise my warriors!”

The Kaijou army stood to answer the call of Lady Kise; they hollered their support as others cheered. Together they would stand, and together they shall fall.

.

.

“Milady,” Sir Kasamatsu started, as he watched the young woman sit in her tent to rest, her head held in her hands. “Milady, what happened in the cave? Did you succeed? I am your advisor; how can I understand what you do not explain.”

He watched as emotions ran through her golden eyes, he would never confess it was her eyes that bore into his as they expressed all the queen was feeling. He loved that despite all the training to be bred as a royal had not changed her. He swore that the reason her eyes were golden was to reflect her heart.

He watched with a held breath at how pain, sorrow, pride, fear, exhaustion, regret, uncertainty, determination morph her face until it was only resignation.

“I felt as if the loss of Lady Momoi is upon my shoulders. I went to retrieve what she had lost.” Lady Kise made a hollow laugh, running her hand through her hair. “I had to come to peace of the battles inside of me. I woven my heart to the man I barely know, and yet whenever I close my eyes, I now watch the man die in the cruelest of fates as the silence in my mind is filled with his cries. I don’t regret the decisions I have made, but the toll is burden upon my shoulders.”

Sir Kasamatsu reached for the woman who was far too young to carry the burden the crown and as a guardian. Sometimes he forgets of the child that was nearly assassinated by a loved one, or the sister who still longs for her brother, or a woman who wanted someone to see and love the person behind the nobility.

There was a moment where he held his hand on her shoulder as neither spoke.

.

.

“Who are you?” The timid brunette asked the other consciousness. The woman stared at her with her rose eyes, and petal soft hair. She carried an aura of brilliance and certainty; her back held tall and her gaze locked onto hers.

“I am Lady Momoi, under the rule of King Akashi.” Even her voice, soft and sweet, carried a sharpness to it. “And who may you be?”

The brunette stumbled backwards as the woman began to move, approaching her. “Stay back!”

.

.

Lady Momoi, stopped her stride, knowing very well that the other would be uncomfortable, requesting she kept her distance. She herself had no desire to approach the young woman, if her could even call the girl that; but this way, the brunette would believe that she was obeying her wishes. “As you request,”

“I am Lady Furihata, and this is my home,” The brunette spoke softly, surprizing the rose haired beauty. “I apologized for raising my voice but know that you cannot harm me here.” Instead of words, Lady Momoi made a sound of acknowledgment. “I am the whole entity of my being, but I cannot exist until all the fractions of myself are whole once again. Let me show you,”

Reading this as an invitation to approach, Lady Momoi started cross the distance between them. Taking the brisk walk to note her surroundings, she was on a plain white floor that didn’t support walls or a roof. Instead the sky was filled with a sunset glow with what appeared to be scores of large mirror shards, each reflecting different images-some of the ocean, others of a tall handsome man with sand coloured hair, others of dark rooms and hidden corners.

“These are my pillars, and my memories. These are the aspects that I am created from.” The soft voice broke Lady Momoi from her trance. In the corner of her eye, she could see a small mirror holding a familiar young man, with blazing red hair looking into the morning sky. Storing the image away for a later time, she walked back towards Lady Furihata.

Once she was within a few feet of the woman, Lady Momoi saw behind her was a blank mirror, even standing before it, it refused to hold an image. “What are we looking for?”

Instead of answering, Lady Furihata sat in front of the mirror, motioning for her to follow her example. Deciding it held the most merit, Lady Momoi chose to sit. As she lowered herself, her elbow brushed against hers. The reaction was instant; there was a golden wave that originate from where they had touched that travelled over Lady Furihata’s body. As the wave travelled symbols began to illuminate, some looked like writing, some areas appeared as if it were imaging a bird drawn with ashes. 

Lady Furihata meekly captured her curious gaze, offering a slight smile before her eyes once again were on the mirror. 

Lady Momoi chose not to approach the topic again.

.

.

“What are we supposed to do now?!” Lady Takao grinded through her teeth.

Only two hours ago were they ambushed; forcing them to leave their base and take higher grounds- losing even more grounds. It was right at sun down, when the first flamed arrow shot at her tent. Despite the ordeal from her earlier encounter with the accused wizard, Lady Takao was alert and one of the first to respond.

Despite a quick reaction, it was decided that keeping their men alive was more important then the ground they had recently gained, but for the Avian, it wasn’t good enough. They shouldn’t have to lose either.

“Calm down Lady Takao,” Otsubo delegated. “We need to retake our territory, but nothing will become of it with anger and impatience. At least we are by the water body which will-”

“We have to the water?” Lady Takao’s breath hitched as she recalled the vision. They were meant to be ambushed at their base, but rather by the water. And if the prophecy held any merit then the worst was yet to come. “We need to move before-”

The waves crashed violently before they were tattered apart to make way for a dark figure approaching. “Look at what we have here?”

The reaction was immediate as the Shūtoku army fell into position and attach was swift. “My, you do live up to your name as the veterans, this really is a shame, but cannot let you live much longer. Orders are orders.” Hanamiya’s voice sang sweetly.

Poison was always mentioned as sweet in folk tales.

A dark mist rang out towards the waiting the army, its cloud forming claws as it bit at their legs, forcing them to take flight. “Shall we?” Laughed the mad man as his army of dark shadows march from behind him.

The soldiers didn’t take form as men, but rather makeshift beast, or rather their remains. The smell of rotting flesh suddenly became presence and overwhelming. Lady Takao watched in horror as the army were made of lost souls-where did he come to possess so many.

The recent casualties, her mind supplied.

Taking out her weapon, Lady Takao charged towards the leader as quickly as she could. Hanamiya dodged from the well anticipated attack. “Ah, if it wasn’t for the feisty beauty. Too bad you have to die.”

Forcing memories to the back of her mind, Lady Takao charged forward quickly, deciding to swipe her blade across his jugular vein-just one deep wound would be enough to kill the murderer. That’s all it took. Right before the blade made contact with his flesh, his neck glistened black; refusing to let blade touch his skin. Despite the blade not piercing his neck, Lady Takao felt accomplished as the smirk was taken off his face.

Hissing, the warlock backed away from the Avian. “You vex, I’ll take great pleasure in watching your blood run.”   Chanting words under his breath, the winds around them picked up, causing most of the Avians had to find ground. Cursing the woman who remain, her wings keeping her steady, he glanced as his army. Despite having the larger army, the Avians have killed nearly every one of his henchmen that they contacted. Nevermind that, his arsenal of men was far greater then they could have ever prepared for. All he had to accomplish was the death of woman before him. Forming a scythe from his shadow, he charged at the woman, who chose to confront him midway.

.

.

Sir Midorima had decided to fight away from his king, for the man had changed overnight. He no longer valued his men and deemed him _unnecessary_. His fellow knight, Aomine, seemed to have had the life suctioned from him. Nothing he offered the other knight had gauged a reaction from the man. Even had told him that he was unnecessary. He chose not to comment.

Fools, Sir Midorima thought to himself. He never stayed for necessity; nor will he begin now. If one of the women had been their, then perhaps it wouldn’t have come to this.

Regardless he was dispatched to join the Shūtoku branch. His pride told his to travel alone. The generals were against the idea of him leaving alone, but the felt the need to prove his worth.

As he followed the map towards where the Shūtoku army should be within the next three days. To his horror he found their base to be destroyed with hints of blood littering the field. As he ventured around the clearing, with his arrow at its ready, he felt the wind steady increase.

At first, he thought it had been from sea side that ran adjacent to the clearing, but the wind seemed, possessed. As if there was a malice fog around the area. As he listened to his surrounds he heard the clash of several weapons upon each other that were swept into the wind.

Running towards the commotion, his arrows at the ready, he came across a war field as Shūtoku were slaughtering half beasts. His eyes scanned for Lady Takao, yet, were unable to find her. He could feel his heart racing, _where could be she?_

Above his head he felt before he saw the woman he was searching for. Gusts of wind charged at-was that wizard that attacked them earlier? Lady Takao seemed tried as she was covered with various scrapes and bruises, slowly running out of adrenaline. The wizard didn’t have a single wound on him; but he seemed tired.

As Lady Takao’s blade made its path towards his skin at impressive speeds, the skin shone dark and no damage was done. The man staggered away, casting another spell towards his enemy. Being too tired to properly move away, one of Lady Takao’s wings had been trapped within range.

Sir Midorima watched in horror as she cried out in pain, gripping her wing as she forced herself to make a smooth landing towards land. When the wizard summoned his fallen scythe to his hand as he aimed it towards the descending Avian, the archer was calm, as his fingers replayed a song that it had sung for many years.

The blessed arrow hit the mans left shoulder blade before the scythe could be thrown.

The wizard shone black, but it’s protective shield shattered into dust. Angry dark eyes met calm emerald. Emerald eyes landed on Lady Takao, but she turned away from him.

.

.

As the fallen beasts charged from the split water Hanamiya cursed his luck as he was forced to retreat. How humiliating to be defeated by a _moral_. And not even the king. But his men were many and at the very least, they would stall enough for him to make exit. Several blessed arrows rang out towards him as he tried to dodge them without aggravating the wound

Promising retribution for the arrow that had lodged into his shoulder, he turned to watch the fight as he slowly called upon his portal. Several waves in the water caught his attention. They were resisting him. The two armies slowed their attacks to watch what was happening.

Suddenly water body broke free of his binding, engulfing his men. As the waves crashed against the shore, breaking off sections of the land mass only to drown it in its depth. He knew who was coming before his eyes caught a glimpsing silver glow racing towards what remained of the shore.

“Where is she?!” Roared none other then Sir Furihata. “Where is Kouki?” His anger spiked, and the water came rushing behind him, to animate the young man’s anger.

 _The guardian has gone amiss._ Smirking to himself, the warlock passed through his portal, leaving his men to their fate.

.

.

“I haven’t seen your sister, Sir Furihata,” Sir Midorima explained to the fuming prince. “Lady Takao, stop this nonsense and sit down.”

Sir Furihata only forcible exhaled, while Lady Takao continued to pace, muttering to herself.

“She’s gone, she’s gone, she’s gone, she’sgone,” Lady Takao muttered. “The only official guardian is gone! No one know where she is or if she’s even alive! Not only have we been ambushed, Yosen has fallen-our only guardian is MIA!”

Sir Furihata snarled at the woman as she panicked, approaching hysterics. “My sister is not-”

Sir Midorima stepped inbetween the conflicting two. “Indeed, she is not. Does the moon not promise us that?”

True the arche’s words, the lone moon still stood proudly. In shock, they watched as the remains of another moon slowly began to reattach to itself. Half way through the reiteration, it froze. The army watched with their breaths held, but the moon didn’t move any further. But they did notice was that the moon repositioned itself slightly closer to the one that represented Lady Furihata.

.

.

_“The fool!”_

_“…isn’t he your king? Should you be calling him a fool?”_

_“A fool is a fool regardless if a crown is perched on his head.”_

_“Now listen here, we must act quickly, to counteract the consequences that are to, undoubtedly, to occur.”_

_“But wouldn’t you wish for him to face his own woes?”_

_“He might be a fool, but he is still my king and beyond that, he is dear to me. Despite being very foolish.”_

_“I see,”_

_Lady Furihata laughed as she watched the rose haired maiden fume at the apparently ridiculousness of her king._

_“Now listen carefully, we must.…”_

_._

_._

“What shall you do, Prince?” Lady Takao asked calmly since the threat of having their lone guardian slain was put to rest, the adrenaline of the ambush worn off, and having another moon nearly reconstructed.

Prince Furihata sighed as he stared off towards the moons, how three of them were still shatters, thinking of what they meant- _their guardians were dead. Those who were chosen to watch over and balance their world were dead. Leaving Kouki to handle the gates alone. A new era was coming._ “You have my alliance for as long as our interests coincide.”

“We shall change courses and head towards ancient gates. Our barrier against the demon realm is weaken-Hanamiya shouldn’t have been able to conjure so many lost souls. Having one guardian is only barely keeping us afloat. We need to strength our foundation.” Lady Takao said softly.

“I will guard the seas and protect the shores,” Prince Furihata stated. “But I do have a request, watch over my sister. I do not know of what had happened to her, but please, protect her.”

“Of course, we would never let-” Sir Midorima started.

“No, that isn’t what he referring to,” Lady Takao spoke slowly. “The threat isn’t from the enemy. I wish I could promise you, but I cannot control them,”

“How can I trust you when you are unable to control your own men,” the reply held a sharp tone. Was he expected to fight combined with with the forces of the sea alongside these so-called saviors that cannot even control their own men? His only sibling is in danger at a consistent when with them, and yet they wish to hold no liability? “I’m afraid that leads us into a stalemate.”

“I will give you my word that I will whatever means necessary to keep Lady Furihata safe,” Sir Midorima spoke, hating how the man accused Lady Takao, but more so that she refused to refute the claim. He did not know understands the depths of what they speak, but he is well advised upon the situation that affected him. “By the honour of the Knights of the Crimson Empire, you have my word. Once she is safe with us, she shall remain safe until returned to you.”

“Sir Midorima, we cannot make suc-”

“I accept you promise. And should you fail, take that failure as a declaration of war from the Depths.” Sir Furihata made his way back to water as it reached out to encase him before he disappeared into it; the only flash of sliver like that was fading spoke that he was even here.

“Sir Midorima! You don’t understand! The people, they don’t accept her, and what they don’t accept they reject. Being as profiled as she is, she is even more vulnerable to them then before!”

“Yet, she has lived. Lady Takao, note that as gifted as you all are, note that only her moon stands. She is not weak. Perhaps by nature she might be timid, but she has held the burdens of the gates upon her shoulders and _she is alive_. We have not misplaced our trust. I’m sure ”

.

.

“Lady Momoi, wait!” Lady Furihata panted. Sharing the same consciousness as the rose maiden meant that she was able to over take her body at times when her own hold was slipping and was able to over power her at times.

Which had happened almost eight times now. _Eight times._

 Despite not being in charge of the physical motor, she was able to take over the body’s thoughts until her will became the only thing to resonance. Lady Furihata didn’t mind so much, but the physical withdraws of the extrusion was solely felt by her.

“My apologies,” Lady Momoi stated. She had never meant to strain the other maiden, but how had everything gone into such an amiss in such little time? She could hear whatever was said about the war through the other’s ears. Her fellow knights, her siblings, _her family_ where only a few strategical moves away from death. Her king was weakened into his state of mania.

He had become cruel and had dismissed Sir Midorima. The king she knew treasure his input above any other. Not only was he his second in command, his most dear friend, but Sir Midorima was the only one that would contradict the King. He was a solid stone for the Crimson King.

But he had been ordered to leave his side and had left.

How could this have happened? Sir Midorima wouldn’t have left under the circumstance she last remembered. There was a lost trust, but what caused them to lose trust in one another? Had it been her? When she had disappeared?

What has her disappearance done to Sir Daiki? The old endearing oaf would have felt responsible for everything that had gone wry with her. Oh, how she misses him.

As if Lady Furihata could hear her thoughts, she came to loosely wrap her arms around her from behind. “Do not worry of what you cannot do, prepare for what you are able. These trying moments do not compare to years built on mutual companionship. You would entrust your life to them, but now you must entrust theirs to them.” Turning Lady Momoi to face her. “But we shall do what we are able. You have not only saved Lady Himuro from miles away, but she is now even closer to solidifying her gate and officiating the role of the Guardian. _You are capable,_ now shall we?”

.

.

“Sir Murasakibara…I have healed well,” Lady Himuro Since the ambush a week prior, Sir Murasakibara had become compelled to guard her from even the simplest of obstacles. Even the wildlife was a supposed threat for her. It would have been endearing had he not gotten upset at the letter she had gotten from Taiga.

Currently she was carrying her medical supplies to the medical section when Sir Murasakibara appeared seamlessly from no where to simply take her charge, stating her would still break and maybe in a few more days.

Instead of answering Lady Himuro, the giant turned to look far off. “Lady Himuro, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course,”

“When it just us, may I address you as Lady Muro?”

His only reply was a soft smile from the angel, “Well, Sir Atsushi, should we not be best on our way?”

The gentle giant smiled as he followed her. No, his king was wrong. She was worth the trouble that came with her. But he couldn’t comprehend how the situation turned from being ambushed to having the land secure, the enemy tricked to bypass them. And have they not been guided to head towards the gates?

Despite appearing indifferent to what was happening around him, he knew very well that this was more then a mere coincident. The method seemed so familiar, but it couldn’t have been his King; he would have let them be.

It couldn’t have been- but it reminds him so much of-no, it couldn’t have been Lady Momoi.

.

.

“Sir Kagami,” The wizard nearly jumped as the soft voice reached his ears.

“Lady Kuroko! Stop doing that!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, I have been here for a while” Lady Kuroko said as emotionless as she could. Inwardly she smiled at the frown that marred the rugged face. The man was easy to rile. “Regardless, I was wondering, what do you think of me?”

“W-what has brought this upon, my lady?”

Taking a few steps towards Sir Kagami, with a smirk hidden under her facade and a slight bounce in her steps, she stood face to face with her friend. Maybe it was the victory by the desserts that lifted her spirits. Or the progression of the moon, Lady Himuro’s health. Regardless she was feeling quite well with the progression. She had learned to stand beside the wizard, and she felt as they fit every well.

“I was wondering if you felt the same way I did.”

“S-same way-for what?”

“We should be partners. I can be your shadow, Sir Kagami.”

“Partners-shadow?”

“Of course, what did you think I meant?” Leaving the blushing man behind her, she glanced back to see his smiling to himself.

She decided then that she would fight to stand by this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot I wanted to establish with this chapter, so I'm sorry if you guys were expecting something..well cooler I guess. I wanted to showcase politics with Kyouta, conflict among the "good guys" with where they stand with one another, love and pain, characters getting lost in their own worlds, etc, etc. 
> 
> Kind of really want feedback on it? Was it okay? Is there something else I should have done? Is the story too dry? Do I need to add more fluff to my story? 
> 
> Feedback would be great :)


	13. Burnt Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that stood around until now and commented on the last chapter! I meant a lot and I really appreciate it <3.

It was said that there was nothing more terrifying then a woman scorned, that they were to be considered dangerous and unforgiving. That might have been true, but there was a separated type of horror of a woman that has everything she held dear threatened; then she became lethal and, merciless.

Her family was threatened.

Haizaki Shougo had caused harm upon those she held dear. And now she would release her own fury on the banished prince. Had he thought that she didn’t take note of his physique? That she could not see the extent of his abilities? That she had not seen exactly where to hit that even the force of a feather would be enough for completely shatter him?

Then he will not see the full force that she will unleash on him.

.

.

Lady Furihata watched the rose maiden sit beside her as they flipped through her memories that consistence of “valuable intel”. Her eyes were cool as she calculated notes, drew diagrams and maps.

Neither spoke as Lady Momoi chose to strategize, profile and find new ways to draw the army back together; while Lady Furihata watched with calm eyes, taking in the world, dissecting piece by piece.

.

.

Lady Himuro walked along side Sir Atsushi. Despite the progress that they made together, she knew that they were far from winning the war. They were far from even re-establishing their forces. She knew that time was running out and the longer only one guardian stood, the weaker the barrier became.

They were approaching close to the heart of the city.  Within a few days she would be able to reach the gates and to accept her duty as a guardian.

She chanced a glimpse towards her companion. He was strong, but being of the specie she was, she could feel his felt his self-doubt. She didn’t know how to reach the giant. She knew that her destiny was intertwined with his; though she could never tell the others since she was sworn into secrecy, she could see the red thread of fate that connected her hand onto the man beside her.

She could see the others, but their strings were either white or pink; determined whether they accepted or rejected the idea. Contrary to belief, the strings where subjected to change, should both individuals reject the fate.

She saw that Lady Kuroko and Taiga had bright red strings, while Lady Kise and Sir Aomine were pink. The others worried her. Sir Midorima’s string was both bright red and white, while Lady Takao was alternating between the two.

Though she knew that she had other pressing matters to think about, but her mind kept straying to better times, where she would have idle conversations with her brother, watching his face flush, or flying with Lady Takao, or even a stroll in the woods with Lady Kise.

She wished she was stronger, strong enough to become a fighter.

But she wasn’t not a fighter. Even if she were, she would never compare even to mortal man beside her. She knew she shouldn’t, but she could not deny the coils of jealousy that wraps itself around her.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Murasakibara reached over and held her hand. She let him.

.

.

Lady Kise had been on a war path. After she left the cave she felt as if she would have to have something to show for herself. Her eyes grew dark as they lost their glow to them from the many sleepless nights, but she was nothing if not a soldier.

“Report,” She said as she felt someone entering

“You need to rest, Milady, you haven’t slept in days,” her captain stated, his voice took a dull tone as he watched how the war took a toll on the queen. _On his Queen_. She stood with a defeated but stubborn stance-a body was on the verge of giving up but a delicate mind that refused to release its iron control.

“I want a _report_ , Captain. Not a curfew. What is the situation outside?” Lady Kise sighed. How many times have they had this conversation? How could she possibly tell him of what happens in her mind during the night?

“They are beginning to worry about you,” _And if you are truly capable of leading us_ , was left unsaid but well communicated. “I worry, Milady.”

Lady Kise did not respond. She hunched her shoulders as she stared at the war map in front of her. The lines began to blur as her eye could no longer hold its clarity. Instead she chose to close her eyes and thought back to her upbringing, how she was taught about being a good leader. She remembered how in one lesson she was asked what the most common mistake made by the general was, that became fatal.

She remembered listing off many points, and being completely bored. She had mentioned that one of the greatest mistake was the general severing from his army. She remembered telling her tutor that it was stupid and she didn’t need to worry about it because she would never be “dumb” enough to do something like that.

Then she recalled the past few weeks where she had barely slept. She no longer chose to sit with her men, nor share meals with them. She was agitated, and she often had gotten short with the men, especially her captain. She had pushed them as much as she could push herself. She had been completely selfish. And it had taken its toll with their confidence in her.

The world was a funny place.

“Thank you.”

Sir Kasamatsu wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but figured that this was more progress than he had had before. “Please take care of yourself.”

.

.

He only got a nod for a response. Resisting the urge to sigh, he chose to leave her be. He would lead the men and he would come back to check on the Queen. As he closed the curtains behind him, he could hear silent sobs from inside the tent.

Why could she have not loved him instead? Had he not been by her side since they were children? Had he not loved her before she became an heir? Before she became Queen?

Had she only loved him, would she be in the pain she is in now? Would he be aching for her almost every night? Would he have had his heart ripped from his chest when first saw his Queen and _that man_ huddled in each other’s embrace?

But she didn’t love him.

And he would come to learn with time to not love her.

So Sir Kasamatsu walked away with his head held high until he could no longer hear her sobs.

Then he let his head fall.

.

.

Lady Kise held onto herself once she had regained her breathing. How pathetic could she become? To lose herself in front of Sir Kasamatsu; he had always supported her and she repaid him by showing that she was incapable.

She knew she was losing her mind, and she needed her sleep. She thought about how angry her Captain had gotten when she first explained the deal she had made; it was pure madness to have agreed to the deal of have Lady Momoi freed- at the price of her own sanity. Could he not see that within weeks of freeing Lady Momoi, one of the moons have nearly reconstructed itself? That was more then she had done in months.

But it was true; she was still needed and she would be damned before she would fail her people again.

With shaking hands she reached into satchel and pulled out a small pouch that she had bought when there was no one to witness it. She pulled out the contents into her hand. Five little capsules stared back at her. Taking one in between her fingers she stashed the others back into the pouch and hid them back into her satchel.

Walking towards her bed, she got comfortable; only after she was under her covers, she placed the capsule into her mouth, and swallowed, knowing she wouldn’t wake until hours later, regardless of the nightmares.

It held a bitter taste in her mouth as she settled to simply staring into the roof of her tent, counting backwards before her vision turned blank.

.

.

.

Lady Himuro didn’t know what to think as she finally entered the main land. She thought that they would have better security or have left something of the once glorious city, but there was nothing. Everything it once was, was now in ruins that decorated the streets.

It was like they took the city simply to cause pain to the other tribes. They most likely did. She walked past the streets littered with weapons, debris and corpses. So many lost souls.

She could see how the souls of the forgotten still lingered. She could see that majority of the causalities were children and women. This must have been one of the sanctions. When the enemy attacks, it stood to reason they always take aim to where the most damage can be done.

Times like this, she only prayed that they had met some sort of resistance, a fight of any sort. Maybe that way, it would give her hope that there was something left fighting for.

She walked up the pillars that lead her to the Gates, she noticed that there barricades surrounding the building, but between the cracks, the perimeter of the actual building seemed to be perfectly functional.

“Lady Muro? What is on your mind?”

Instead of looking at him, the angel chose to reach for his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Oh, Atsushi, if only you knew.” Letting his hand go, she moved forwards the ending where there might have been a weak point to the barricade. “I need to get past these walls, can you aide with the opposite, please.”

He watched her for a bit before heading towards where some of the other men were pulling the barricade apart. Lady Muro took to the skies where see would get a better chance to be able bypass the obstacle.

.

Sir Murasakibara watched as Lady Himuro bypassed them and entered pass the pillars. A wave of panic washed over him. What if there were enemies waiting inside the building? Lady Himuro was a healer from his understanding.

He moved away from the others for their own safety. Once he was sure that they were away from him, he raised his hands in closed fists above his hand and brought them down upon the debris. Crackers appeared on the barricade.

Once more, the giant raised his hands and brought them down until he finally heard the barricade break under his might. From there he picked the weakest point and put enough pressure from his hand to break through the barrier.

It wasn’t long until he made a hole wide enough for his form. He didn’t bother waiting for the others as he rushed towards his maiden.       

It didn’t very long to find the angel. In her arms she held a blonde haired woman. The woman’s skin was pale and there was blood on the front of her blouse. Sir Murasakibara watched as the woman shook.

.

.

Lady Himuro was prepare to see the fallen monks, and citizen. A part of her realized that if she was meant to take over the duties of a guardian that stood before her, they must have fallen.

  _Fallen_.

That’s how she found her long term mentor-parental figure, on the floor, bleeding. She knew that the only logical conclusion was that Alexandra must have passed. But to actually see her lying on the cold floor, with a sword piercing her heart.

But the death had been cruel as the wielder of the sword turned blade to cause an agonizing pain. But her mentor was strong, the meaning frozen on her cold bare smile.

She had realized that Sir Atsushi had arrived prior but she couldn’t bring herself to care until he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m here, Lady Muro, it will be alright.”

They stood there for a few minutes until Lady Himuro picked herself up and stood. “I need…” What did she need, she did not know. “This one must be my gate.”

Slowly the gentle giant let her go, as he stood alongside her.

Lady Himuro brushed off her wings and moved her hair behind her ear. She was going to be strong and she _will_ avenge the fallen archangel. With her head held high she walked into the abyss that welcomed her.

.

.

 _As she walked further into the abyss she watched as her home in the clouds came to stand before her._ _But her home had been untouched, how she loved her home. She watched as childhood memories had rushed before her. A boy with dark red hair, chasing after her, trying to use his magic to catch her. But he was no match for her wings and her shields. They laughed as they ran circles around their mentor._

_Despite knowing very well how she looked, the image casted a shadow over her face. It didn’t matter as the nostalgic feeling covered her like an old blanket that wrapped around her as a child._

_It was then she noticed then that she was distancing herself from the memories. As much as she loved her past, she was here to fight for her future. Once she turned her back on the past it vanished as if it were smoke._

_Instead, a large iron gate stood before her. Its handled were made of steel carved into wings. The shear detail on them gave the impression that truly were as soft as a feathers. As she reached for the handle, a quiet voice called to her._

_“Where are you going?” a young angel called, she couldn’t be over the age of seven. She had black hair to her should, and covering her left eye. “You’re not strong enough yet. You won’t survive if you go now.”_

_Instead of replying, the angel kneeled as she brought the girl into her arms. “My dear Tatsuya. Child, you are strong, even now. And if there are more growth fated for you, then_ you must move _.” Without waiting for a response, the angel let her go and opened the Gate; letting the ancient binding cover her and bring her into its depth._

_“Good luck, Archangel,” the girl smiled softly before she turned and joined the boy who was waving her over._

.

.

Sir Akashi watched with his eyes shot wide as another moon fully reconstructed itself before him. He knew then that Lady Momoi had returned. For a moment his eyes flickered back to red before going back to gold.

He did not need her assistance; it was unnecessary. He watched as Sir Aomine seemed to spar with the generals but was quick to bring each of them seamlessly to the ground. He watched as his sword brought another man down and smiled when he heard a dull sound and the man begin to groan. They should really know better than to challenge him.

He turned to the sky; whether the others knew or not, he knew that his Rose had returned in some matter or another. But she dared to think that he _needed_ for her aid? _How dare she. He would teach her. He would be the greatest king to have ever existed. He will show her._

.

.

Lady Momoi paced in the blank vortex that they remained, a hand pulling upon her hair. “He is angered. You can see it in his movements. I have made a grave miscalculation.”

Lady Furihata chose not to comment.

.

.

Lady Kuroko fell into her knees after her latest lesson from Sir Kagami. He had told her before that he wouldn’t take her lightly. She tried to learn from the wizard upon their camp. She knew she wasn’t particularly strong, but if she wanted to aid in the war efforts, she needed to be more capable.

She heard the reports of the complete carelessness of the Too divisions had been showing. They were cruel and arrogant. Her king had dismissed Sir Midorima, and years of living them, she knew the true significance of that dismal.

If she wanted to save her King and the unseen world, then she needed to get stronger. She thought of the last nineteen spars she had with the wizard since the morning. It spoke well of how she was fairing with the man if was only nearing noon and her spars have only lasted a few mere minutes a piece.

“Perhaps, this is not meant to be your area of strength, Lady Kuroko,” the wizard said slowly, carefully watching the maiden rose to her feet. He watched with seldom focus; her pale arms now carried bruises, despite his best efforts, her breath was ragged and far too short. But her eyes, they kept a glint of something that burned like winter’s frost.

“Perhaps,” She spoke as if they were discussing the weather. “Shall we spar again?”

Rubbing his hand across his forehead he contemplated his options. Though he admired her dedication, she was clearly wearing thin. Her body was fragile.

.

Dread filled the maiden as she watched the wizard look onto her doubtfully. He could simply not lose faith in her. “I understand that you may have your doubts of my ability, but know that if this my state from a few well intended comrade, then what will become of me upon the battle field. The bounty on me is far too great so me to not affected by the efforts. And know what as long as my family is warring, I shall be by their sides; come victory or death.”

The man didn’t look too convinced by method he shifted his hands from his forehead to run through his hair. “Though I understand that you have your reasons and your risks, you must understand that you simply are not meant for the physical demand of sparring.”

“IS THAT ANY WAY TO SPEAK A LADY?!” A voice called out. Approaching them was their main strategist, Lady Riko screamed.

Instead of answering, the boyish wizard looked ashamed as he offered his hand to the blue-haired maiden. “I sincerely apologize.” Instead of waiting for Lady Riko to speak to him, he moved passed her.

“Do not mind him, he can get carried away.” The lady offered kindly. “Maiden of the Crimson King,”

“Lady Kuroko, if you would,” the maiden responded, her eyes never straying from Sir Kagami’s back. “Please, do not reprimand him; it was I that pressured him to this.”

The strategist didn’t answer immediately as she was lost in her thoughts. “I don’t believe that anything either of anyone in my army warns you, you will remain upon the battlefield, is that true?”

“Indeed,”

“Then I will do what I can to keep you safe. Besides, maiden or not, I do not accept those who will not carry their own burdens. Excuse me, Lady Kuroko. I have much planning to do.” As the older woman turned to get back to her duties, she went over the physique of the maiden and where she would integrate her. “Oh, and visit the medical facility-now.”

.

.

 “This should work. It should help for both of you,” Lady Riko said, feeling quite accomplished of herself. “Now let’s go over the training again.”

Both Lady Kuroko and Sir Kagami looked at each over before they got into their designated positions, facing four soldiers.

.

.

Lady Riko knew she had stumbled across a pearl when she placed the wizard and the maiden together. They needed a lot of work-they were awkward around each other, and they would run into the other. But behind that, they complimented one another to the point they could clearly become the advantage that they needed to win this war.

.

.

“Milady?” The captain asked, panic woven in his voice. After the first few hours since the Queen took rest he chose to let her sleep. “Please, rise. We are being overtaken, you need to rise, now.”

 

He no longer knew what to expect, they had made great progress on the frontline, and the regions have been divided among the tribes, and yet they were being invade by one of their own. He held his breath as the Queen began to stir.

“Captain? Was is it?” She asked, looking not much better then she had before. “Who is here?”

“The tribe of Too, Milady. They have come to challenge you, just the two morals.”

Within seconds, Lady Kise was on her feet, reaching for her sword. “Explain along the way,”

“Of course, Lady Kise.”

.

.

“How dare you come here, demanding my tribe?” Lady Kise hissed as the Crimson King, who watched her as if she were an insect in the grass. “Why are you not to your designated area?”

“You are not capable as you now to lead, Ryota-” Sir Kasamatsu raised his sword to challenge the mortal-did he dare to insult Lady Kise? “There is no need, _Captain,_ besides you are no match for my sword.”

“ENOUGH!” Lady Kise stood. “You have been denied. You may be a king of your home, but this is mine. And as strong as your _sword_ might be, shall he strike a comrade he will be disgraced and shunned by all the tribes.” Lady Kise when to stand before Sir Akashi, holding onto his gaze. “We will never be lead by a traitor nor a dictator. We don’t take kindly to either.”

Sir Akashi didn’t step down from the woman, instead he looked amused by her outburst. “Are you threating me, _Lady Kise_?” The tone conveyed exactly how the man left about her. “Would you be able to make well on those words?”

Lady Kise she was being baited to strike first.

“Fight me,” came a voice that had been haunting Lady Kise in the darken hours. “For nothing but our pride.” Sir Aomine hadn’t spoken since he had arrived and Lady Kise couldn’t read his expression. He looked at her as if she were an object. There were no traces of recognition in his eyes.

Images of the Diepste came rushing into her mind. She remembered the blood that dripped from wounds she had caused. She remembered of the heart break of watching that man die from her hands every time; to hear him scream in agony.

“Why do you hesitate, _Queen_?” Sir Akashi asked, his voice his dripping with malice. “Are you afraid?”

“I will not raise my sword to a comrade. I said it before, and I shall repeat it as many times as I must: raising arms against a comrade without cause is treason. And my men shall not be lead by a traitor.”

 “Then I shall give you cause.” Sir Aomine said as he suddenly held his sword and was charging towards the elf. “I don’t care for your morals, maiden.”

Without thinking, Lady Kise’s eyes shone an electric yellow as the branches and roots of the flora around her responded. Her men were soon taken out of harms way. “Stand down, Sir Aomine,” Lady Kise called, despite unsheathing her own sword.

But her words fell on deaf ears as the man charged at her.

.

.

_You must kill her, child._

_If you cannot have her, then no one shall._

_She does not care for you._

_She has already replaced you._

_Are you willing to lose her as you did Satsuki?_

_If she lives, you shall lose her as well._

 

Sir Aomine couldn’t differentiate his thoughts and a voice he had been hearing for the past few weeks. But he did know, that he simply stand the thought to lose Ryouta. And if he must kill her to keep her, then must.

But if that were to happen, how can he keep her then?

_Hush child. Lay your mind to rest. Let me do what you cannot._

_._

_._

Sir Akashi watched the one-sided duel with cold calculating eyes. Though he was somewhat shocked at the pure murderous intent Daiki held, he was equally surprised at how the elf royalty was faring against him.

Though he was impressed by her abilities, he could see right through her; she was tired, and her offence were halfhearted at best. She didn’t wish to harm the warrior, but that was only a sign of weakness.

He had not wished to humiliate her, but if they were to win, then they must be unified under one commander and if she stood before him as an obstacle-when he would not hesitate to put her in her place. He was absolute, and he would _whatever it took to win._ Even if it came at her expense.

 

He would prove to Satsuki that he was able to handle the war. Besides, Lady Kise was to blame for him being dethroned; she called Satsuki to show that he incapable of keeping his army together and winning the war.

 _What are you doing?_ A soft voice called inside his mind. _These are your allies that you are pitting against each other. Lady Satsuki is not our enemy; she is as loyal as any other of Divine Judgement. She has always fought alongside us! You have lost your mind!_

A harsh chuckle echoed in his mind. _“But you have lost more; you have lost your body, now stay asleep!_ Soon the soft voice ceased to exist again.

.

.

Lady Kise couldn’t keep doing this. She couldn’t afford to not harm the man in front of her. _She swore loyalty to her tribe and those who fight alongside her_. Coming to a decision, Lady Kise change the grip on her sword, making it easier for her to be able strike offensively. She is the Queen of the Elves; she is a soldier. So, she will fight like a Queen for her people.

With her eyes glowing yellow again, she charged towards the Crimson sword, the earth moving under her feet to drive her to higher grounds.

Once Sir Aomine came within reach she kneeled to avoid the blade aimed at her neck. Taking her leg to sweep under his feet, he launched himself backwards. Before he could stabilize himself, Lady Kise pounced forward to drive her sword into his abdomen.

Sir Aomine had to fall backwards to avoid being impaled by the sword.

 _Something is wrong, why is he barely able to hold his own, his movements are as if from an amateur._ Lady Kise knew something was wrong, she knew that if she truly wanted to, she’d be able to kill him.

.

.

He watched from afar. There was something odd about spar inbetween the two legendary warriors, but it was pitiful. Neither a fraction of what they are capable of. But it didn’t matter. He wasn’t here for their sake. Quite the opposite.

“Are my men ready to invade?” The disgraced figure said as he prepared the explosives. His orders were simple. To kill as many as there leaders as he could. “When I give the signal, pull the trigger.”

.

.

Sir Akashi glared as Daiki was thrown onto the ground. Again. What a disgrace. What was he doing? It became obvious that something was wrong with the warrior. It was as if he had no control over his body.

Lady Kise looked torn, she fought desperately with none of the grace she usually held; her breath ragged as she fought back her tears because she knew, Sir Aomine would not stop until he kill her.

 _She is going to kill Sir Aomine! Save him, you blasted fool!_ The soft voice screamed, fear lacing his voice. _Save him!_

_I shall not do anything of the such. That is disgraceful. I am an Emperor. I will not dishonor myself, now I told you before, silence._

_I will not let you kill my brother!_

Akashi held onto head as his two selves began to war with one another.

_._

_._

Sir Kasamatsu couldn’t bare the sight of Lady Kise as she were now. Many times, he wished that she had never met Sir Aomine, and she would just let him go. But never like this. Not when it would kill her from the inside out. He would never mean to for chaos onto her.

He ordered his men to keep their distance, but to surround the area. He made his way towards the warriors with his bow and arrow drawn.

Once he was close enough, he released his arrow so that it went through Sir Aomine’s sleeves, without drawing blood; effectively pinning the man to the tree that was closest to him. Suddenly Sir Akashi hurled himself towards his ‘sword’.

It could have been the lighting, both his eyes glinted ruby, as fear and panic painted them vividly. Sir Kasamatsu threw himself to wrap his arms around Lady Kise in his arms. “Milady, stop. Please do not continue. You won. You do not need to do more.”

“Aomine! Brother, speak to me, please,” Sir Akashi called as held the man in his arms farther away from others. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry, but I beg you to speak.”

“I WILL NOT LOSE HER LIKE I HAVE SATSUKI. I WILL KEEP RYOTA BY MY SIDE. EVEN IF I MUST KILL HER. RELEASE ME!” The voice that surround Sir Aomine, no longer sounded like his own. Sir Kasamatsu moved his Queen farther away from the warrior, who didn’t seem to comprehend what was happening anymore.

.

.

“Light the explosives, the time is now,” Sir Haizaki called.

.

.

Within seconds the somber atmosphere broke as explosives were released around them. Kaijou were quick to surround the four in the middle to place a barrier between them, weapons raised. Once the smoke they didn’t have a chance to defend themselves against the on slaughter disfigured men that greeted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot is happening, but I want to move the story along, but I want to show chaos between the sectors/tribes (I can't remember what I called them in the beginning.)
> 
> Any feedback would be very much appreciated! Thank you!


	14. Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't what everyone kind of expected, but I need to the plot to move, so everyone can't be all buddy buddy, if ya know what I mean. (besides I want to have a love-hate relationship with the characters. Like they all got their flaws, and they make mistakes. 
> 
> Asides from that I have been watching this drama series that has biohazardous warfare and what not, so I kind put it in my story as well. Plus I think it is realistic. 
> 
> Btw, Aphra means dust in ancient Hebrew (according to google).

Haizaki watched as terror etched into his sister’s face, and though he would never admit that somewhere in darken corners of his mind, a prayer called out to see that she would be alright. He couldn’t dare to be soft. He learned that lesson well; not when he had everything lost to her rise. When he had everything to gain by her fall. It wasn’t anything personal, after all. He shouldn’t be as affected as he was not. It was unbefitting of him.

A prayer was still sent, regardless if even it were made by a tainted sinner.

.

.

“Call for backup!” Sir Kasamatsu ordered as he held his queen in his arms, her breaths coming uneasy. Lady Kise seemed to be exhausted to the extent she was having trouble keeping her limbs from shaking. Even with the spare against the Sir Akashi’s “Sword”, she shouldn’t have been trembling from the aftermath of it. Something was wrong with the woman in his arms, but now was not the time. As he spoke, he barely dodged a spear aimed at his right lung.

Sir Akashi had drawn his own sword to keep his fallen comrade safe. The Crimson King was something to behold, the sheer grace and miniscule detail in his every movement made Sir Kasamatsu fear for anyone that would challenge the Emperor, besides Lady Kise. He was positive that if the odds ever came to need to silent the king, Lady Kise would be able to do so but that was a legend in his own right.

Sir Akashi turned to lock his gaze with the captain, hoping to convey his sincerity to the other. “I plead that you look after my brother. He was not in his right of mind and I will take full responsibility for what has happened today. But _please_ , look after him while I charge forward,”. Neither said a word as they locked their gazes, trying to read the other.

“You have our word, Sir Akashi,” came a faint voice call from Sir Kasamatsu’s arms. Lady Kise seemed to finally accept that she wasn’t able to stand and lay peacefully in her Captain’s arms. “Today we may have fought, but tomorrow we will fight alongside each other again. Think nothing of it.”

“Milady! You can no-” Sir Kasamatsu spoke, as he barely comprehended what his Queen was saying; how could she simply promise her protection to a man that tried to kill her? And to say that it meant nothing? Was it because she loved him?  

“I can and will do what is best for the Order. Let my pride and held respect be a small price for that,” Lady Kise interjected. How could she make her captain understand that in the bigger good, they needed every able body to stand alongside them. Not only were the gates that banishes souls whose heart bleeds poison weakens- letting mass numbers far greater than theirs- into their home, or that every soul they lose is only added onto their enemy’s armies? “I command you as your Queen, but first I ask you as a trusted, and loyal friend. Yukio, please do what is best for the war effects. Think with your mind, not your heart.”

Sir Kasamatsu only nodded as he turned to look at the Crimson King, holding his breath to keep it steady. Sir Akashi had the decency to look away as they spoke, his eyes still down casted. When Sir Akashi turned to fully face him, Sir Kasamatsu was surprised to see regret and shame painted in his face. “I will not betray your trust again, Lady Kise.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, Sir Akashi unsheathed his traditional katzbalger. With closed eyes, he listened to the wind as it carried voices from somewhere beyond the range of his physical ears. There was the sound of pounding feet coming from north east, and a far more sluggish _dragging of feet_ from the north west- the true enemies must be from the east while a high-ranking commander in the west managing a tear in dimensions. Which posed the highest threat?

Or perhaps where is their more vital point of operations? The west; should the leader fall, the others will follow suit.

Letting his mind comprehend what his conscious could not, Sir Akashi moved with the power and grace he is well feared for. Nothing could stop him at that exact moment. He had let his other half take what was his, and in return He had destroyed what little had remained.

As he charged forward, nothing but the blinding guilt coiled within him. Had Lady Kise not be kind, Daiki would have died. Nothing else mattered at that point in time. It was him that lead Aomine to his downfall. It was him that dismissed Shintarou, his advisor and closest friend. It was him that told Murasakibara that he couldn’t love the angel because he couldn’t bare the thought of losing him. It was because of him that Momoi was lost- communicating some how with the worlds, but still lost to him. It was his fault that his cousin feared him.

It was his fault.

His fault.

It was always his fault.

Time and time again, he simply wasn’t enough to keep his family safe. Though Sir Akashi couldn’t focus on it at the moment, the blacked caverns of his mind began to close in on his conscious.

 _Even kings bleed red_.

So, they did, indeed.

.

.

“So, we’ll be needing to head off soon. The faster we reach the Gates the fast another moon will be up and the less likely it will be having little lost souls ripped out of their resting place and thrown into a war.” Lady Takao said as she began to walk back to the camp that her captain had set up.

“I’m afraid that we can’t do that.” Sir Midorima stated, slowly pinching the space in between his eyebrows. “Our priorities have changed. We have to find Lady Furihata first or else we will lose a moon, lose whatever standing we have, and have a civil war as declared by her brother.”

“No one life is worth more then the other, Sir Midorima.” Lady Takao said quietly. The words sounded bitter, even as she was saying it. “We have absolutely no idea where she could be, or where to start looking. We are running out of time. We would just walk around aimlessly hoping for a miracle.”

Sir Midorima rubbed his eyes with the flat of his hands trying to ward off the ache he knew to be coming. Deciding that it was best that he sit down to think about this, he sat with his arms resting on his knees. He held his lucky article in his hand-a pure petal of the softest pink he had only seen once before. “But if we have an aim, we shall cover more grounds. Lady Furihata is…distance from others on a general assumption. She would avoid highly populated areas. And Lady Momoi must also be with her, since these changes to the over arcing strategy were added in after we got word that Lady Furihata went missing and that Lady Kise had partially, in some manner, saved Lady Momoi around that time.”

“Yes, and? I am not following what you are getting at. Even if they are together, they could be anywhere! With the war going on, majority of the places have evacuated the premises, so there are plenty of areas that aren’t populated. Where would we even start? I don’t really know Lady Furihata to even begin to understand the workings in her mind.”

“But I know Lady Momoi. She would be getting close to the major army locations, close to us. Close to her family. She has been watching out for us. She had already interceded Sir Murasakibara, and Sir Akashi and Sir Aomine are on the move. So, she must be around either Seirin for Lady Kuroko, or around here. Can you get a word out to the Seirin?”

“Afterwards, would we keep moving?”

“Yes, we would.”

“They will receive the message by nightfall.” Despite the conversation having been decided, Lady Takao felt guilty for so easily abandoning Lady Furihata. But what else was she expected to do? This was war and it was filled with hard decisions to make.

This was only the beginning.

.

.

Lady Furihata watched Lady Momoi walk in the same circle for the past serval hours. Something was clearly heavily set on her mind, but even with her the rose hair covering her eyes, Lady Furihata knew that she didn’t prefer to open her worries to her.

So, she patiently waited until the maiden would calm enough to sit beside her. Then she wouldn’t even need to ask, she wouldn’t simply state enough facts that Lady Furihata would be able to fill in the pieces.

“You are not who you say you are.” Came a cold voice. Lady Furihata tilted her head in the rose maiden’s direction to show that she heard the accusation. “You are not Lady Furihata. At, not anymore. Or at least, not completely.”

.

.

Lady Momoi kept her voice as steady as she possible could when the smile on the usually meek girl’s face became…different. It wasn’t malice, nor did she feel as if she was in danger. In a quick moment Lady Furihata went from being several paces away from her to standing in front of her, her eyes no longer the comforting hazel, but a rushing gold.

“You asked me what my name was, not who I was, Maiden.” Came the response. The sounded the same, but it became so much more mechanical. “But that is only partially the truth. Fear not. Who I am not is not something you should worry about.”

With that, Lady Furihata was back to her original spot, several paces away. Lady Momoi chose not to say a word in response. What was there left to stay after that.

“If you must know, I am Lady Furihata Kouki. Just not the one you have become accustom to expect.”

The silence that followed after was more profound then the previous ones they had shared. Even hours later, when soft hazel eyes asked what was troubling her. She couldn’t very well say that despite the hazel eyes, there was rushing gold behind them.

_She was always there. Watching. Listening. Waiting._

.

.

Lady Kise could feel the withdrawal from the pills she had been taking; the feeling as if her joints were out of place. She fought the urge to “fix” them by pushing them out of her sockets, barely forcing herself to refrain from hitting her muscles to hopes that they would stop trembling. She couldn’t risk Sir Kasamatsu worrying anymore for her then he already was.

_What have I become?_

Deciding that she needed her rest, even if for a moment, to rejoin the efforts against the ambush. She could hear voices speaking above her; one was her Captain, the other must have been Sir Akashi but something seemed different about him.

“-I plead that you look after my brother. -Not in his right of mind and I will take full responsibility. But _please_ ”. Despite wanting the Crimson King to feel the same pain she was feeling, she practically felt the desperation in the man’s voice. It was a cry for help. But more than that, it was completely honest and sincere; perhaps raw even. Both things she knew her battalion needed while she wasn’t able to fulfill her duties.

She didn’t need time to decided for Sir Kasamatsu; they would aide the king. Even if they were to never fight side by side to one another again, they still needed to fight with each other. She knew very well that her Captain would refuse, but that didn’t matter nearly as much as her needing him and everyone else to live.

Soon she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was Sir Akashi moving with the grace of any warrior trained well beyond his years, ripping through the on slaughter of beasts. _Perhaps, we do have a chance after all._

_._

Mere minutes had passed before Lady Kise forced herself to wake. She found herself in a tent that, judging by the distant voices, she was in a relatively safe place; far from the ambush but close enough so that she wouldn’t be isolated.

She still felt the ache in her bones, but she had more pressing matters to take care of. Using the same determination that had gotten her through the previous weeks, she forced herself to her feet, finding it much easier then before. Slipping into her armour once again, she made good time on rushing back to the battlefield, trying to take as much information as she could along the way.

Though they lasted well in her absence, it was made clear that the only reason that they were still standing was due to Sir Akashi. He led them with grace and sheer wisdom; but this wasn’y his army- he didn’t know the men enough to make the most of their presence and something was wrong with him as well. He was trying to get to the West but there were too many obstacles stopping him from advancing. 

“Sir Akashi stand back!” Letting the familiar warm flood her veins, Lady Kise’s eyes began to glow into an electric yellow as she charged forward, calling the trees and plants to follow after her. First, she decided to make a barrier from the East- they were already running thin and they couldn’t afford extra strain on her men. Once the trees had barricade the East to which the only side that they could be breached would have to take a long about route. With the East slowed significantly, they had to focus on the West.

The beasts from the West weren’t responding to being cut, burned or having explosives launched at them. They kept marching forward with whatever broken limb they could control; completely mindless. Letting the flow of natural energy course through her again, she called on roots from the barricade to riddle the area that separated them with rocks, moulds and roots for fifteen meters. It took too much to reach any farther.     

Turning to face her Army and the mortal, Lady Kise let a breath she held in go as the rhythm to her body returned to a stationary level. “How do we make it out of this alive?”

“Our greatest chance would be to destroy the West so that the tear ceases to expel more beasts,” Sir Akashi stated. “I propose that Sir Kasamatsu lead the army on the East as you and I attempt to tie the loose ends on the West.”

“Have you lost you mind?” Sir Kasamatsu bite out to the now silent royal. “Why should I entrust our Queen to you when only a short while ago you tried to nearly kill her?”

“No, Captain, look at our men.” Lady Kise answered, already feeling the pain from her bone creep into her muscles. “They cannot fight the second wave of beasts that are to come. If you take into account of our numbers and how worn our men have become, having the two of us separated would be the most logical choice. Our men have fought with each other long enough to function well regardless. I cannot split my men into half its force, we are too worn now, and have someone new lead them. They will die. And should I die, I name you king, Sir Kasamatsu Yukio.”

“I refuse.”

Feeling a small smile tug on her face, Lady Kise thought back to the many childhood arguments the two had shared. “Then you must remember to tell me such after I return.”

.

.

Lady Kise knew that Yukio was furious of her decision to bypass his input and to agree with Sir Akashi, but she didn’t have a choice. She knew what she had to do after this to make peace among her men, none of them seemed too pleased with her choice. But until then, she would do what she could for her men, her tribe-her family.

Using whatever energy she had left, Lady Kise trapped all the beast that came after them in roots that would serve to hold them long enough that they could go by without much resistance. As they proceeded, they made a general strategy of how they were going to best the general.

“Lady Kise, you have something on you mind. Would you care to part with me?” Sir Akashi spoke softly after their discussion, hoping that he wouldn’t ruse the Queen.

“Yes, but that can wait.” Lady Kise said. “For now, let us speak of what is to come before us. I recognize the signature aura here. It is my brother, Shougo.”

“I know. He had come for you, but he hasn’t attacked while you were alone. I find that odd, if I must be honest.”

Instead of answering, Lady Kise stilled, trying to reach out to aura that was getting thicker as they spoke; trying to pinpoint where he was. Suddenly, a whip came out and coiled itself around Sir Akashi’s ankle, trying to burry him alive.

Lady Kise, could feel the exhaustion setting into her limbs as she reached down and pulled the ill balanced knight from the ground.

“I am right here, Ryouta,” came a stale voice. Before Lady Kise could even move, she felt chains surround her, dragging her away from Sir Akashi as he unsheathed his sword. “What has happened to you, _Queen_?”

There was something wrong with the chains that bounded her; they felt heavier with each passing second. It was draining something out of her, but she couldn’t figure out what it was, her head felt too light to make sense of anything expect that her brother was tossing her around, and perhaps he had broken a few bones. Soon she lost her battle to the pressure that built up in her chest, that drowned the pain from everything else, and lost her consciousness.

Tossing his sister off to the side as if she meant less the bones of the meat he ate, Sir Haizaki stared at the red headed man that was trying to lure him away from Ryouta. “What have you done to her, you fools,” hissed the disgraced warrior. “I have never seen her is such a pathetic state in my life. To think that I came all this way to finish what I started several years ago, to find that her allies had practically done the task in my stead. I will take my dues, _king._ ”

There was something behind those words that were treasonous to their meaning, Sir Akashi noted as he fixed his grip on his sword. _You did this. Look at how weak the woman is Seijuuro. She is dying because he took the air from her lungs. And you were none the wiser. You killed her…you will kill everyone in the end, Seijuuro-._

 ** _Not now_**.

Sir Akashi went to attack the outlaw, but the prince dodged easily enough. Curious as to why the man wasn’t countering, Sir Akashi noticed that his gaze was far above him. He was looking passed him and into something that was quickly gaining his interest.

.

.

With a curse on his lips, Haizaki went down to grab the fallen queen before retreating.  A broken mortal king and a dying queen were easy enough to handle, but a giant and an Archangel were something else. So, before the angel could cast a shield on Ryouta, he pulled her from her spot, hoisting her over his shoulders.

“I will be back, fallen king. Mark my words.”

Causing a rip in their dimension, he crossed barely missing the sword that would undoubtably of pierced his heart.

The last sight Sir Haizaki saw that the red-haired man trying to follow him, his eyes flickering to gold.

.

.

After Lady Himuro had sealed the tear that allowed lost souls to pass, the three had arrived swiftly to the main base. It was a matter of minutes that between the three that they defeated the army. However, as loyal as Sir Kasamatsu was, he realized soon enough that Lady Kise was missing.

 “HOW DARE YOU LOSE OUR QUEEN?!” Sir Kasamatsu raged. “This is treason. You were here to kill her before.” Pulling his sword from his side he brought the blade to Sir Akashi’s neck. “Give me one good reason why I should not draw your blood in return.”

“Do not aim your blade at my King,” Sir Murasakibara drawled with pure conviction in his calm voice. He stood to his full height, towering over the captain.

“Enough!” Lady Himuro stood inbetween the two raging men, while the one in question stood passively. As if he were vacant, or perhaps lost in thought. “Spilling his blood will not bring Lady Kise back. Do you understand me? We knew she is still alive. We will bring her back. Do you understand? Answer me!”

When neither of the men turned to look at her, Lady Himuro could tell that neither had listened to word she had spoken.

“Why should I believe you?” Sir Kasamatsu asked, his voice drowned in anguish. “We have lost not only our leader, our Queen, but one of our dearest friends. And for what, might I ask? For a bunch of mortals that were to aide us? And yet they only caused us pain.”

“I fully understand that Lady Kise was in danger, but please believe me that there is a method to this madness.” Sir Akashi said as he looked towards the captain-soon to be declared king. “I understand that you do not trust my abilities, neither did Lady Kise. She wanted a guarantee that her men will survive. She decided to portray herself as bait for her brother.”

“She was breaking in my arms, you fool!” Sir Kasamatsu snarked. “How could you let her do this?”

“Because she is far more capable then you give her credit for. Even in the state she was in. She allowed herself to be used as bait because she said she could survive the changes in the different dimensions. She also possesses a blessed arrow I had taken from Shinta- Sir Midorima. He is able to call his arrows back to him and he knows where they are when they are close.”

“But what does she have to gain by doing this! She could very easily die! Why couldn’t she just wait until we were at a stronger hold point in the war to do this!”

“Because then, we wouldn’t have ever gotten the chance to counteract the biological weapons they possess. If we were too great a threat they would use them long before we would be able to have a sample and made a cure. She wouldn’t listen to reason.”

Sir Akashi didn’t bat an eye when the enraged Captain punched him, bruising his left cheek.

.

.

Lady Kise wasn’t a fool. Despite what her Captain and men thought of her. They were gaining ground and she knew that that it would bother her brother who had no qualms of using poisons from Hell to get what he wanted.

She realized that there wasn’t a “prettier” way to do this given the amount of time they had remaining. Lady Himuro reached the gates. Lady Takao should well be on her way. Sir Kagami should be realizing where is he needed the most soon.

She had time. But not enough to infiltrate the labs, grab samples, find cures and make sure that everyone had adapt supplies. There was nothing she could so. Life was full of hard decisions, and if having her family hate her was the only way to keep them alive, then she would make that decision every day of her life.

_._

_“We have about five minutes before we enter my brother’s hearing range, Sir Akashi. So, listen well,” Lady Kise said under her breath, moving her lips are little as possible. “We are stabilising as an army and that puts our enemies into a panic. It won’t be soon until they start to use biohazardous warfare. One that we don’t have a cure for._

_Before this war continues, we need to keep believing that they have control while we get samples of their warfare to build an antidote. Or else they will use them prematurely. We will lose thousands of our men.”_

_“I know what you are thinking. But your people need you, Lady Kise.” Sir Akashi said as softly. There was a rough wind that blew past them. “You are able to accomplish so much on the first lines. I cannot let you be taken.”_

_“That is not a choice I am giving you. I only accomplish so much because there are so much yet to be accomplished. That is not specifically to me. Listen,” Lady Kise turned to stare into her companion’s eyes so a fraction of a second before turning away. “You owe me for not killing your brother. You stall enough time for Lady Himuro to arrive, so my brother won’t kill me here. There is a good chance that if I am taken, he won’t kill me right away.”_

_“But your army-”_

_“Two minutes are left, and what about everybody else? What about the other armies? Should I not worry for their safety? They may hate me, but as long as they live long enough to do so. I am not giving you a choice, Sir Akashi. You either help me, or I will finish what I started alone._

_Time’s up.”_

_._

Lady Himuro wasn’t meant to take charge of stressful situations. That was never her forte, so when  Sir Kasamatsu attacked Sir Akashi, and Sir Atsushi went to hammer the fuming captain, she did the only thing that she could have. She blocked each of them in their own barrier. Only hours later did she let them out (only when they promised to be civil, mind you that apparently meant storming off to a remote area to rage in private).

One of their more skilled generals were MIA, and Lady Kise was _the face of the people_. Did that idiot not realize that her disappearance made every unseen soldier lose moral? Because she could be defeated, then so can they.

Whatever Lady Kise thought she could achieve by doing this, she prayed that she would succeed and come back to them soon.

.

.

“Lady Momoi, I feel as though you are afraid on me? May I ask why?” Lady Furihata asked, a sadness tinted her voice. They were only miles away from the Too army base.

Lady Momoi couldn’t bare to look into those soft eyes any longer. There was something completely haunting in them. “Not at all, maiden.”

“Oh, but you and I both know there is.” ‘Lady Furihata’ stated as plainly as stating the weather. “I must request that you be honest with me, maiden.” Without looking up, it became obvious that if Lady Momoi would look into Lad Furihata’s eyes now, they would molten gold. “You have chosen to address me as ‘maiden’ instead of my given name. You have refused to make eye contract. You no longer sit beside me. I shall ask again: why are you afraid of me?”

“I cannot give you an honest answer, maiden, fore I do not know who or what you are.”

“I see, well I am not the best to explain such matters to you.” There was a shift on Lady Furihata’s face before soft hazel became visible again.

“I see you have met Aphra.” Lady Furihata said as she turned away from the rose haired maiden. She is another part of me, only, a new aspect of me. I am carry my tribe’s anciency in my blood, despite those genes being barren in me. Aphra would have been the siren that I should have been. She is not who I am. She is who I should have been. I believe that using the phoenix’s ability has awoken her, perhaps.”

 “But she says she can set you free Lady Momoi. We should just need to get close to your body and have your mind transfer to its rightful vessel. It is kept safe in the mortal world, but we can summon it hear.”

Lady Momoi listened as fear and loathing slowing tipped into the ends of maiden’s words.

Nothing can ever be simple. Not in the world they live in.

.

.

Lady Kuroko felt every muscle in her burn as if it were on fire, but she still refused to stop while Sir Kagami kept pushing forward. Gone was the long flowing gowns she used to wear. Their strategist, Aida Riko insisted that if she wanted to fight in a war then she need to follow the protocol of war.

Everything she had accomplished seemed so easy before she had to wear the custom armor that weighed nearly half of her weight.

But if she truly wanted to aide those around her, she couldn’t be a princess locked in a tower any longer.

.

It came weeks after the training did the weight of her armor seem to lift (after having a motified armor made for her that weighed less). It couldn’t have come a better time; having been ambushed to assassinate the wizard. It seemed as Lady Takao was reaching the gates as well and that left only Sir Kagami and Lady Kise to take their all awaited duties.

With surprising ease, Lady Kuroko found a rhythm with Sir Kagami. She did not fight enemies directly. There was no moment of her ever outshining _any_ of the other soldiers. She merely hid in the wizard’s shadow and deflected every blow that seemed to have gotten past him. And he in return protect her and their men. The plan was simple. They all fought: Sir Kagami protected everyone, while she protected him.

.

.

 _This is bad._ Lady Kise groaned from the dungeon she had been banished to. Her bone ached as if to let her that they fractured, but she couldn’t care less now. She had been captured for a few hours now and she knew where their laboratories were, but the efforts war has been making so much progress that it

sent Shougo and whoever else was with him into a panic.

They wanted to use a new virus that masked itself as common allergies but would cause the intracellular fluid to expel their lungs. Not only would they drown internally, they become hyperkalemic which would damage their hearts and muscle movement. They wanted to have it released into the water system sun down.

“Now or never, I suppose.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually drew a picture of Elf Kise and I was actually really proud of it, I even made a tumblr account to post it. Then I got this great idea to ink it. Which messed it up so bad. Then I accidentally got stain remover on it as well. So now I'm just sad :( 
> 
> lol

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a Beta :)


End file.
